Assassination classroom Ryu chapter 1
by WolkaiserDrake
Summary: this is just a little project Iv been working on for the past few weeks, I will be uploading one chapter per week until I run out of chapter to upload then I shall just pause and write some more, I hope you enjoy the story and please do tell ME what you think of it
1. Chapter 1

Hi, my name is Eliot and I would like to tell you of our class, well more like our life here on earth, it's normally a quite existence, until you witness some of the strangest weather patterns ever known, like have you ever seen snow in the sharia desert? Didn't think so, it was happening every were, the only strange part about it all was that, no one was hurt, not one person was negatively affected by this, it was really strange, no one could understand why, until.

Good day everyone, my name is Caleb Chain, and I'm a government operative, now you are all probably wondering why I would be telling you all this, well the reason is that your needed by the world government to do a greatly important assignment, one that all of you were chosen to take on' said this guy just standing in front of us, what was he expecting us to do, he had blond hair with a red tint at the tips, blue eyes, as a normal government official he wore a black suit and tie, he was rather tall easily 5.8ft, he look towards a woman standing to his right behind the teachers podium and pointed at her with a stern look and said' your job, is to kill her' this was a huge shock for all of us, what would we be able to do, come on, think about it, asking us to kill someone, ok, now let me clear a few small thing up, first off, we are known as L class as in Last chance, this is the class that you are dumped in if you can't keep up with others, if you have a learning disability then this is the place you go, we are treated like scum, like we mean nothing, even teacher treat us like this, but it's the position we are in because of them them, they put us here, we had no choice in the matter, sure the rumours say all of us are thugs and murderers but none of us have actually done anything wrong, and second, we are being asked to kill a woman, she was wearing a red dress with a cream-ish tint, she had neck long blonde hair, red eyes with a green tint and glasses, she was beautiful in ever meaning, as far as we could see she had no imperfections, the woman smiles and then looks at us, she glances at each of us for a second' bore da plant, fy enw i yw Mrs Ryu a byddaf yn eich sensie' yeah, none of us knew what she said just then until Mr Chain translated' sorry class, she can be rather, silly as she puts it, what she said was that her name was Mrs Ryu and that would be your teacher, she will randomly start speaking in welsh from time to time so you may want to brush up on that unless she will be teaching you that.

She sudden started to laugh out loud, it was really odd to be honest, and none of us saw what was so funny' sorry everyone, force of habit, my husband has taught me how to speak his native tongue and I will sometimes slip into speaking it, now you are all most likely wondering why you have to kill ME, well the reason is, I happen to be the one who caused all the strange weather patterns, well, what else was I to do on this primitive planet, well?' primitive ? What does she mean by that?, she couldn't mean that she's not from earth, could she?, Mr chain looked at us and smiled but then his smile disappeared as he noticed Mrs Ryu drawing on the black board' WILL YOU REFRAIN FROM MESSING AROUND!?' Mrs Ryu looks at him but this time isn't acting all childlike, her eyes showing more anger then joy' Mr Chain if you will be kind as to be silent while I try and explain a few things to the students, I do not want to repeat myself a second time, now everyone, please allow me to explain a few small things' she finishes her drawing and points to the side of the board were she had written some text' #1, I am the one who cause all the strange weather, you already know this, #2 I am that powerful and if you need proof then you may want to look up' as she said this a small cloud formed started to snow inside, how she did this we never knew and even if we did we wouldn't be able to understand how, it was just amazing to see everyone smiling' #3, what you see before you is not what I truly look like, it is simply a hologram to hide what I am, you humans get afraid of things you don't understand, mainly if it's a creature that look odd or different, 4# I plan to destroy this entire planet' right then and there was the trigger, this one statement sent all of us into a state of mental panic, how could she be planning to destroy it, she was even smiling while she said it, none of us knew how to take it, Mr Chain coughed to get our attention' you all have a year and a half to kill her, once that time is up, we all die!, you must kill her within the first few months, if you do not, she will be impossible to kill, she will know all your tactics by then, and your incentive for doing this is 13 million Yen' all of us gasped at that one, 13 million, there is no way anyone be able to pay that much to a minor, this has got to be a prank, I raised my hand and Mrs Ryu looked at me' yes Eliot, what is it' how did she know my name, she could possible to the name on the desk from here could she' um sorry but, this all sounds like an elaborate prank to me, and I know you made it snow but 13 million, I don't think even the government would be that kind as to pay any of us that, and on a second note, WHY us? Why not ask professionals to kill her?' Mr Chain sighed and covers his face with his right hand' we did that, but they failed, as you may have noticed her eyes have changed to full green, this means she is feeling cocky and superior to us' he hung his head is shame and said' we have A LOT of experience with that colour, the only other colour we know about is anger, deep red, but she has told us a few other things' he pulls out a blue knife while a few other men wheel in large crates with the same blue knifes and different types of BB guns and airsoft rifles and ammo' we have developed these tools to be able to hurt her, normal guns and blades have no affect what so ever, in fact she just stop them in mid-air and even send them back at you, now here is what has happened, Mrs Ryu here had made a deal were she will wait a year and a half until she destroys the world, that is her part of the deal, our part was to let her teach all of you, we don't know why she wanted to teach you but that was the deal and well, for such a small thing we had to agree, now I will be checking in every week to see any progress and' he thrusts his knife at her but she vanishes from view and then reappears behind him with a hair brush in hand' now as you can see she is fast, we have clocked her at Mach 29, and as you can see, she enjoys brushing hair, you will find a few strange things about her, you may even find one that will help, but always watch her, you never know what will happen' after that he left along with the other men leaving Mrs Ryu pouting' shoot, I didn't even get to straighten it, oh well, next time Il get him.

After a few hours of class we had lunch, all of us had our normal snacks, but everyone was looking at me to see what I had, the thing is, I can't taste anything, I have tried so many different types of food and I can't taste anything, I grab my lunch box to reveal ham sandwiches, an apple and crisps, everyone just flops on the ground when they see this and then I get bombarded with the questions, until we all notice Mrs Ryu, she sitting at the main desk in the corner eating lunch, but she's not eating food like us, she's eating nuts and bolts, as in metal nuts and bolts, her teeth must be strong if she can bite into those, I get up and go over to her, as I do she looks up with a bolt sticking out of her mouth' yes Eliot what is it?' I try and speak but I can't, it's not easy to talking to a woman, even more so if they are as beautiful as her' um, how are you able to eat that? Those are metal, solid metal, your teeth would break from biting those' she look at me confused and then smiles and motions for me to sit down on the chair to my right so I did' the reason I can eat these is simple, and many of you have already drawn this conclusion, I'm not human, yes I was born on earth, America in fact, but the point is, I am not human, my body needs a constant supply of iron, nutrients and vitamins and even a few other things, food as you see it needs to taste good and be high in energy, that's what your body's have adapted to needing, my body on the other hand is much more different than that, in fact, I do remember saying that this is just a hologram so I can hide among humans, please do take into account that my body mass is much more than a humans so taking a small shape would be hard but with a hologram I can hide that, if you so wish to see what I look like, I will show , but you have to be sure you actually want to see what I look like?, you really never know what I could be, I could look like the generic grey alien for all you know, or even be something completely different,' all of us were shocked, we knew she wasn't human when she moved at high speed this morning but we all wanted to know what she looked like, but at the same time we didn't' Il show you in 3 days, unless you can bring up the courage to ask me out right to show you, but I don't think you could do that, right dears?' all of us admitted defeat just then, but I had one more thing to ask' why?' this caught her attention' why do you want to teach us? What's so great about L class, you know we are the last chance class correct? There is no point for you to want to teach us other than to play a very well thought out joke' I notice that she had gotten upset because of what I said, it was really odd, seeing her like this' if you really want to know, Il tell you, I made a promise a long time ago, and I will up hold MY end of the promise, my husband is doing the same, now if you don't mind I need to step out for a moment' she got up and walked to the door' I'm sorry Mrs Ryu, I didn't mean to upset you' she looked me with sad eyes but with smile on her face' its ok Eliot, you didn't mean it, its ok.

We didnt see her for a few hours, not until last period, it was clear she had been crying, I feel really bad about it, if I hadn't ask that question she would be upset' ok class, I am very sorry for leaving for so long but I just couldn't hold it for that long, due to my husband upbringing he's rather emotional and it affects us as well, everyone in our family has had something happen to them once in their lives so we all have something that will affect us, and being overly emotional is the chink in my armour, if you want to take note of that go ahead, I won't stop you from using it against me, you have your pride as assassins to build, so using emotions is one thing you will need to learn, every now and then I will have to leave for a bit' all of us felt guilty right then, we did know what to do until BANG!, Mrs Ryu caught a small blue BB between her nails, Mark at the back of the class had stood up without us seeing and shot the gun without a second thought, he closed his eyes and said' we don't care, your our teacher, your emotional state has nothing to do with us do you really think we would take advantage of this? Do you think we are heartless? Really, if that what you think then you are sadly mistaken teach, I suggest that you get your head back into the game, now I'm more of the stay quiet and not say anything sort but everyone knows when I speak up it has to be said, and I say, get you head together!' he stares at her with determination and anger burning in his eyes, he was determined to get her back to normal, or at least back to what she was earlier, this hit her, and hard, but for the good, she smiled softly and even laughed, as she laughed you could see something dark hovering over her and mimicking her actions, its laughter was much darker and deeper, mixed in with her own it was eerie and creepy, as though we are seeing her true self, even the lights were being affected by this by flickering on and off, she soon calmed down but the apparition was still there and still mimicking her, it was a good 4ft taller than her standing around 10ft, you could even see the ceiling warping under it form' thank you, everyone, you really don't know what this means for me, as I said, I will show my true self in 3 days, but I want to also to imaging what I look like, and draw a picture, the one who gets the closest in figuring out what I am, will receive a small reward, but you won't know what it is till you win, you may start now if you wish' she sat down after that but the apparition was still there, even up the end of the day, I felt like I should say something but I didn't, as we all left the room I caught a glimpse of something, all I could see was cream coloured fur and a big curved yellow horn but after that it was gone in a flash of light.

After that I went home, well best as home could get for me, you see, I'm the abnormality in the class, I'm an orphan, yeah, I don't have a family, and as an orphan I live in an orphanage, it's not so bad, we all look out for each other, I'm one of the older kids living there being 16 years old, others are older but only a few years, the building isn't to impressive, it has 3 floors, the main floor were we go about everyday life, and the top 2 are for bed rooms and storage, I walked through the main doors and am greeting with darkness, no ones in the main room, it is rather odd because normally there is at least one person here but no, there's only me, oh well, I walk up the stairs and to my room, it's a relatively small room, well I do share the room with another person, 2 actually, a girl named Kel and another boy named Nero, Kel is kind of silent most of the time, she's rather young, about 9 years old, but she's very mature, she has long beautiful while hair and normally wares a traditional kimono most of the time, Nero on the other hand, he's rather rash, and doesn't really get along with everyone, but he and I get along well, he's about 17 nearly 18, he's just taller than me about 5.7ft were as I'm 5.3, he's kind of odd, always wanting to hurt people, but he never wants to hurt any of us, in fact he always help us, no matter what it is he does his best to help, he had spiky red hair with blonde highlights, he normally wares a black jacket with blue sleeveless shirt and jeans, he always has a smile on his face, never looking on the bad side, he always had a happy thought, mainly when he tries to kill someone, but fails because we ask him not to, with no one else in the room I get changed, in the mirror I could see the strange scar on my back, I still have no idea what it is, or how it got there, well, who knows, I guess it's time to relax for a bit.

Huh, were am I? ok, this is odd, well, all I can tell is that its black, there no light at all, I can't even see my hand, I know I'm waving in front of me but I can't even see it, huh, what's that glowing? Huh AARRGGHHH!, this thing just jumps at me as a turn around, it was emitting a light of some kind, but whatever it was it didn't want to let me see it, I woke up scream from that and fell out of the bunk bed, I forgot to mention, me and Nero share the bunk bed so Kel can have the single, I get the top because I'm lighter and younger and Nero gets the lower bunk, Nero and Kel instantly wake up from this' another bad dream?, man that's the 5th this week Eliot' Nero said as he wiped his face and brushed his hair, Kel was fully dressed already, man she is fast' maybe you should get a dream catcher, it may help with your dream state' she suggest while smiling' I on the other hand was sitting there on my bunk while writing in my book and drawing out an outline of what Mrs Ryu looks like' hey bud let me see' Nero grabs the paper from me and as soon as he sees it he freezes, almost as if he's seen it before but then he just smiles' come on man, if this is what you woke up about then you losing your touch man, if this scared you, then I don't know what to think man' he laughs a little but I could tell something was up' this isn't what scared me in the dream, this is for school, our new teacher asked everyone to work on a creature design so I chose something like this, it's just a draft nothing much, man I'm late, sorry guys got to go' I rushed out the room and down the stairs, even slide down the banister a little, I ran to the kitchen and grabbed some bread and then out the main door, I don't have school today, but I do have work, I was as a cleaner at a noodle restaurant, I get free meals from the owner and I even get to talk with customer to get reviews for the food, I get paid 100 Yen every 3 days so it's not bad, I enjoy it, the problem is, it's all the way across the city, I have to get up at 6AM witch the bad dreams help with in way, and then get to the shop by 10, but I have to contend with traffic and the jerks from the main school, you see L class aren't even allowed on the main campus, we are forced to walk through the woods and up the hill to the old school, it only has one floor and it's got barely anything in there, we can't learn how use a computer due to the school removing them so we are forced to fail each test and get ridiculed about it, it's not our fault we never learnt how to use them ,we were never taught, man, being in L class can be the worst thing, but it can also be the best thing, cause we all look out for one another, never going behind each other's backs unless it's something to help them, oh man IM LATE!, I slide in through the entrance and grabbed the counter' SAFE!' I was panting for air, I ran 4 miles while going through traffic, bus lanes, bridges and having to deal with the jerks, and even getting stopped by the cops a few time, they always stop me to see how I am, but I only have enough time to say hi and bye' 5 minutes to spare, nice one Eliot' everyone in the restaurant smiles and claps their hands, I smile in appreciation but then collapse to the floor, wow, fail, big time' not again, every time he comes in and faints, it's no surprise, he does live across the city, man, it must be a nightmare for the kid, even after school he works' one of the customers said, everyone knew him there, he was well liked, no one found anything to hate about him, well other than the issue of fainting, but that isn't his fault.

Man, thanks Ren, I really hate the trek to get here, if only I lived closer, but I guess that the perk of being an orphan, oh well' Ren handed him a bowl of noodle, everyone leaned in to hear the verdict, I took a slurp of the noodle and 'nope' everyone sighs in disappointment, every time I can't taste a thing, I know it smells good, but that's all' well well, I didn't think I would see you here' I turned around to see Mrs Ryu standing behind me, it was kind of funny, and comforting to see a familiar face' oh, Mrs Ryu, nice to see you' she then smile and says' to see you' Ren then says' Nice' both of them laugh, ( if you get the joke good, if you don't, look it up )' well how are you today Mrs Ryu?' she sits down and looks at the table' ddim yn dda, mae'r hollogram yn dechrau pylu' Ren instantly stopped cutting the vegetable and looked at her' ydych chi'n siŵr?' Mrs Ryu leans in and whispers in to Ren's ear' you have got to kidding it almost happened then? , man, it needs to be fixed' Mrs Ryu looks at me for a moment and back at Ren' no, I won't be needing it in a few days' Ren caught on to what she meant and raised an eyebrow' really now, huh, didn't know you were going to do that, good luck' after Mrs Ryu had a bowl of noodle she left, I finished up my day of work by simply having a bowl of noodles again, but this time it was different, I couldn't smell anything, there was nothing, I still couldn't taste it but this time I couldn't even smell it, oh well' Il see you tomorrow Ren as normal' Ren looked at me and as I was leaving she shouted' take the day off, you deserve the rest, you'll get your pay as normal ok Eliot!' I turn to her and smile' thanks Ren!' I head back home, but this I walked, I need the time to think, heck, it's really crazy, my teacher is a really polite to all of us, she easy to talk with and yet, we have to kill her within a year and a half, or we all die, it's really kind of sad to be honest' hey, look who we have here, its Eliot, the little dip shit from L class, ha, what are you doing out here? L class aren't allowed out here, didn't you read the rules?' I look at then calmly and sigh' guys, you know I wrote those rules and even if I'm in L class they can't be changed, there is no rule saying about were a student can or can't go in the city, that's called discrimination' they starts to get mad at me, man I really hate it when I have to say the facts' did the dip shit just talk back, well, you're going to get your punishment, respect you betters kid' one of them was about to hit over the head with a pipe but he stops' HEY!, who's up there?!' I look up to see this guy standing on the wall leaning on a railing' he, you humans, so funny, maybe I should teach YOU a lesson' he jumps down, landing on his feet with his hands in his coat pockets, he has a large black coat that goes down to his knees with silver and black chains hanging off of it, he were a purple shirt and black jeans with an ornate belt, his hair was black with blonde and grey highlights that went down to his shoulders, he was easily 6ft tall and very imposing' well? What's it going to be, #1 leave the kid, or #2 get punished? Well, what's it going to be, 1, or 2?' they get kind of scared and run for it, it's kind of serial, this guy just drops down and saves me' you ok? They didn't hurt you did they?' why was he showing concern for me? He doesn't even know me' yeah, I'm fine, thank you, uh Mr?' he bows his head and laughs' the names Ben, just call me Ben or Mr Pryse Thomas, your choice kid, you better get going, it's about 6PM and you still have a way to go correct?' how did he know I still had a long way home? Ok this guy is kind of cool, and creepy' uh thanks, I better go, thank you for helping me' I turn around and run off, I still have a mile or so to go.

Dinner Time!, come and get it' dinner time is pretty much the only time were I can really relax, man, this is a reason I kind of like being an orphan, we get some good meals, sure not having parent and not even knowing your last name is a bummer, but in a way all of us are a family, we all care about one another' hey Eliot, how was your day? I hear you had a bit of a run in with some jerks from the school' Nero is always looking out for me, but that can be a bad thing as well, he often causes even more trouble' its ok, they left, they didn't do anything' I don't think it's a good idea to say anything about Ben, not yet, maybe Mrs Ryu could help' you sure? Ok then, man just because you're in L class they pick on you, it's just insulting to be honest, you don't do anything wrong and then you get labelled as a bad egg for just being in that class' well, yeah, it is bad for us but we get through it, after dinner we all went to our rooms, I on the other hand went outside and sat on the front steps, I enjoy watching the sun set every now and then, it reminds me of something but I don't remember what, oh well, it may not even be so important, but I just enjoy watching it' huh, that's strange, what is that?' I grab my binoculars and look through them, I couldn't see much but what I did see was a purple glow in the sky, very faint, whatever it is, it's rather comforting for some reason.

Well I guess Il end off this entry here, it's really amazing how things have been going, our teacher is insanely cool, too bad we have to try and kill her, so yeah, this year is going to be fun


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again, Eliot here, as you would expect, well, let's start thing of then shall we, one thing I forgot to do was add dates, well this is a log of what has happened to L class, so I really should add dates, But time would be rather tricky, but let's get right into it, the date was.

5th of January, a Sunday, today we planned on meeting up with the other members of the class, for a few reasons, #1 Kel hasn't not met any of them before and wants to meet them, but she has promised to not say a word about me being an orphan and has agreed that Nero would be her brother for the day, #2 me and the others need to talk about a game plan for how we could try and kill Mrs Ryu, this is going to be interesting, and #3 the cleaning day, in other words, we are not allowed in the building till 4pm, so Mrs Elisa has everyone either go to a friend's house or play out in the back, se we chose to meet up' hey guys!, these my friends Nero and Kel' so far so good, but something was odd, everyone was looking rather down for some reason, then I noticed why, a few of the jerks from the school had taken some of their stuff and laughing at them, seeing this made both I and Nero mad, but then I noticed some one behind them, he didn't need to but he did it again, he scared the jerks and got everyone's stuff back, this guy is amazing, he really is, but still creepy, something I didn't notice about him last time, his eyes are grey, could he be blind? No he couldn't be, could he' well well, kid good to see you again, sorry for any disturbance, those humans are not the brightest, well I guess Il be seeing ya' he turns around and runs to a wall and jumps over like a free runner would, it left me laughing a little' you know that guy Eliot?' Nero had a look of annoyance on his face' yeah, I met him the other day, a bunch of jerks stopped me on the way home from the city, but that guy dropped down from a wall and scared them off, he said his name was Ben, but that's pretty much all I know' he looked at me with anger and then he smiled and laughed, we all had a pretty good time, Kel got along well with everyone mainly Sarah and Kate, Nero on the other hand did really want to talk with the others, he kept to himself and stayed out of the way.

After a few hours we all went for a bit of lunch at 12:00 at a local café, there was only 10 of us who went cause the other 11 had to go home, we had a basic lunch really, a soda and a sandwich, Kel still enjoyed it, everyone in the class had to go but Kate stayed, we had a rather good time, Nero was rather mellow the whole time, he didn't feel like killing anyone, which was a good thing for once, things were nice, nothing really event fully happened, until we all saw something insane, the moon was partly in the sky but there was one issue, there was a huge chunk blown out of it, yeah, the moon was now blown into a crescent shape, , everyone was panicking, the screens on some of the building were broadcasting emergency news casts talking about what happened, what could have happened, did a missile go off course and hit the moon?, did a huge comet hit?, or, maybe it was intentional by someone? Whatever it was, everyone was going nuts, Kate left for her house and me, Nero and Kel went back to the orphanage to see if everyone was ok, as we got there everyone was going mad, they were shouting the world was going to end and that dooms day was happening, it was mass hysteria, Nero was laughing at it all as you would expect, he just loves mayhem, after things started to calm down we all got ready for dinner and then time for bed, we were in our room when Nero asked' yo Eliot, any idea what could have made the moon go boom?' Nero always did have a way to get us to laugh a little, but all I could think of were some simple things but not really logical' you know what I think it was, I think it was the same reason all the strange weather had happened, someone caused it for a reason and I think, it was just for the hell of it, why else?' Nero had just given a very good idea about what happened, but the one who caused the weather was Mrs Ryu, but she wouldn't blow the moon up would she?, but she did say she would destroy the earth, but she never said anything about the moon, maybe be was just testing her power on the moon, I guess we will have to simply ask her.

It was morning, Monday 6th now and I and Nero both got up early, we were close to the school when suddenly this strange guy just pops out of no were in front of us, I end up falling on my butt and Nero attempts to stab but somehow this guy knew each and every move and even kind of acted like Mrs Ryu by brushing Nero's hair, it was really odd, by the end of it, Nero had braids and even a pony tail, he was tuckered out' aww, and I was hoping to use the hair dye for a nice blue, well, down to business, I need to speak with both of you about an important topic, one that concerns your future' our future?, what?, who is this guy and' AARRGGHH!, what was that for aniki' this guy was on the ground to our left while Ben was now standing in front of us with his fist raised and clenched in his other hand' how many times have we been over this Jonathan? How many?' the guy does the generic thinking pose with his eyes looking up and finger on his chin' ' both me and Nero are jaw dropped by that, he actually counted each time, or was it just a made up number?' you really never learn do you, get up and go, don't make me call her aniki, I have her number on speed dial' this made Jonathan panic, he got up, apologised and ran for it' sorry about my brother, he is a little nuts, a few screws loose as you would say' a few? More like all of them' well I better be off, got a job to do later, and I need to get ready for it' with that he ran off like Jonathan, that was strange, and I am now late for class, I run off leaving Nero in the dust to go up the mounting, I get to the class door and open it just in time' your late Eliot' to be late, man, if it wasn't for those 2 I would have gotten here on time' sorry Mrs Ryu, this guy named Jonathan popped out of nowhere and stopped me and Nero' Mrs Ryu looked angry at the mention of his name, it was like she knew him or something' its ok Eliot, your pardoned from being late, if it was his fault, then I will see to it he gets punished, just go and sit down' I went to my eat and sat down, man she must not like him.

Ok class, today we have a new member of faculty today, he will be here next lesson and you will be learning a few thing from him, he will take up P.E for the term, what's wrong?, Why are all of you looking so sad?' really, she actually asking us that? Doesn't she even know?' Mrs Ryu, you do know about what happened? Don't you?' she looks at us with a black expression, it like she doesn't even know what's happening here' sorry, I have no clue what's up, can you explain?' Kate looks at her and points to the moon' wow, ok, that is different, huh, didn't know anyone here could do that' really, she's just sliding it off as if she doesn't know anything, she turns around and starts writing on the board, did she really not do it? Couldn't be, she can generate a cloud in doors and make it snow, she's incredibly fast, and who knows what else' Mrs Ryu, do you really not have anything to do with the moon blowing up?' she looks at me with a confused look, she still has the same look in her eyes, she really doesn't know' sorry everyone but I have nothing to do with it, if I did, you would be the first lot to know' it was crazy, man, at this rate we won't be able to kill her, none of us have even tried to, but I did come up with something, I put my hand into my desk and slid a small panel, it's just big enough to poke a hand gun through but also hidden from Mrs Ryu's view, with a bit of careful aim I steady the gun in hand and, bang' everyone jumped in their seats, but as I looked up I saw Mrs Ryu standing right in front of me with a furious look on her face, her eyes had gone completely black and gold, it was just spine chilling, she was even emitting a cold aura, all of us near felt cold' Eliot, why did you feel the need to fire a gun like that? Well, I'm waiting' I froze, that's all really, how would you act if an incredibly powerful being was looming over you, angry and questioning you about why you tried to kill them, it's not like I could just answer her, I wanted to but, I just couldn't, until' its ok, I know why, you had a plan that was very well thought out, by using a hidden door in your desk out of my range of sight, you aimed it very well, it would have gone right through my head if I wasn't look through the reflection of the window, with these eyes I can see this entire room, and even outside if I so choose, but my question housed another, the reason you chose this method, why? You could have hit your class mate in front of you, it was rather irresponsible, really well played but it was still very risky, a good first try, but next time make a plan that is safer, and why not try asking for help from another member of the class, I am sure one or 2 or even the hole class would help, but remember not to endanger your lives, yes the weapons are designed to hurt only me, but you can still get hurt from them' she places her hand on my head an messes up my hair a little gently, she had a warm smile on her face, one that was rather encourage able, like she wanted us to kill her, and she pleased with it, it really was strange, she went back to the front of the class, but she decided to address the whole class for a moment' everyone, this is a very important topic, yes I do plan to destroy the planet when its time comes, we have already established this, but, there is one factor as a teacher I will always up hold, your safety, you may think being an assassin means you put your life and others on the line, you would be right, but in this case, you would be dead wrong, in fact, if you were any other would be killer from any of the world's governments, then I would have devoured you on the spot, and not worried about digesting, I can be rather nasty monster if I want, in fact when I was young, I was an absolute beast, it was fun, playing hunt, I would hunt down a human, and eat them, only prisoners that is, I don't hurt innocent people, but once you take up a gun, you instantly become corrupt, so please, keep you self and each other safe when you try and kill me, that is one of the reason I am your teacher, so please just obey a few small rules ok kids?' she smiled while saying the last but, it was nice having a teacher that would actually listen to us and not just treat us like animals.

After another lesson it was time for P.E, we all got ready and went outside, even Mrs Ryu got ready by putting on a track suit, but she once again eating something strange, this time it was a small metal pole, roughly 4ft long, how she was eating that we don't know, she was able to just take chunks out of it like it was made of bread' urp!, oh excuse me, oh I almost forgot, we will also be having a new student with us, he should be out here soon' in the distance from the school building we could hear running, it was really loud, and fast, and it was getting louder and louder, after a moment I knew exactly who one of them was, the next thing we knew was that both of the people running had jumped over us and landed with a roll and then continued on running' oh boy, not again, looks like dear is locked in running mode, ok every one take 5, this is going to take some time' after a few minute both of them came back, as I thought, it was Nero, wait! NERO!? What's he doing in L class?' uh Mrs Ryu, why is Nero is our class?' she looked me confused, she must not have known I knew Nero' he has been on suspension for the past 2 months, just the other day he was judged and sent here' what?!, that can't be, he said school was going well, how did he end up here? Whatever the reason, he is going to get it now, I walk over to him, everyone step aside when they say me coming, they knew I was mad, no, I was outraged, he lied to us, and to Kel, he's going to get it now. And his silver tongue isn't going to help him this time' HEY! Nero!' he looks my way and smiles but that changes when I swing for a right hook, the funny part was, it actually hit him in the face, I went him flying a few feet, it was so strange, how was I that strong?' what was THAT for Eliot?!' he looked at me shocked but then he understood why' you liar!, why? Why did you do it?, you lied to both me and Kel, why?, just so we wouldn't worry about you? You know US BETTER THAN THAT!' I just did that, I actually shouted at him in anger, IV never done that before to anyone, defiantly not Nero.

Ok, I think it's time for everyone to get ready, but, Eliot and Nero, I want you two to sit out for a few minutes' we did as Mrs Ryu asked, but then I noticed, the other person, I knew them as well, but they looked different' ok everyone, I would like to introduce someone to you, this is Necros, yes that is his actual name, he shall be your physical Education tutor, he prefers the term sensei or tutor rather than teacher' this guy look just like Ben, but very different, like, they were complete opposites, this guy had the aura of a straight to the point sort of person, no jokes, no interruptions, it was kind of creepy, even more then Mrs Ryu' plant y bore, I will be your P.E tutor for the term, I do hope you enjoy the time we have together, now, today we shall be playing a game of football, or as some may call it soccer, now it shall b side so I shall pick 2 people to be team leaders, and I shall pick, Eliot, and Nero' just then I was shocked, us? Had we been pulled aside for this reason, if so then does that mean Mr Necros and Mrs Ryu know each other had had this planned? Either way, I plan to win, I have yet to lose a game of Soccer, both me and Nero pick out our teams, we both have to take turns, on my team we have Kate, Sarah, Samuel, me, Nick and Becks, on Nero's team that have him, Mark, Sazuka, Cal, Tetsu and Tai, things went well, I and Nero were in goal for the first half, Nero's team had already scored 2 points, we had one at the moment but we managed to block most shots, Nick had the ball and he was rather good he got it to the other side of the pitch and past to Sarah, she lines up for the shot and, fails, the shot was too wide, but Becks comes up from the side and head butts it into the goal, everyone on the side lines cheers, even Mrs Ryu is impressed, Mr Necros is just watching, the game rolls on with both teams getting a few good runs but at half time both sides have 4 points each, Mr Necros calls half time and we take a quick break' you're doing rather well everyone, let's take a 10 minute break so you all can catch your breath' Mr Necros comes round to make sure each of us are ok, then he walk in front of us all to say something concerning the game that was actually rather entertaining' ok kids, I have a new rule to use, the captains will be the ones to score a goal, and the rest of the team must defend the goal but they can also get the ball to their team leader, but they may not score or it will not count, so shall we start?' Nero gets up with a smug look on his face, I knew he was up to something, but what he was about to do was just insane, even for his normal plans' hey, teach Ryu, I got a bet, how about the winning leader get a kiss from you? How about it?' everyone gasped at that, even I did, heck even Mr Necros stepped back, and snickered, Mrs Ryu had a shocked look on her face, she stepped back a few times and even laughing timidly, I guess she wasn't use to people asking her to kiss them out of the blue, she was absolutely flustered, the next thing we saw we didn't expect, the strange apparition appeared again and as you would expect it was doing the same thing as her, Mr Necros noticed but turned away, it was rather strange' uh guys, how about we just let Mrs Ryu relax for a bit, come on, it's been a long day, so give her some R&R' Mrs Ryu starts to shake a little and even starts to go a little pail, something was off' Eliot, get away from her now' Mr Necros was getting a bit nerves, as if he knew something was going to happen' ELIOT I SAID MOVE!' he ran at me, I blacked out as I saw a flash of light and then, a feather.

Huh? This place again, that strange, ok, this is odd, wait, and maybe I can get some answers, as long as I don't turn around, I put my left arm out and then I could feel a warm breeze hitting it, as if someone was breathing on it, wait, that thing from before, could it be, no wait, could it' whoever you are, can you answer a few questions for me' no answer, I re think how to speak with them, I put out both arms this time' ok, how about this, left arm is yes, right arm is no, ok, now first question, will you hurt me' nothing, it may not understand what I said' ok, how about this, #2, am I safe here, with you' it licks my left arm, I don't dare turn my head but I can see its lounge, long and flexible, its able to control its every move' ok, next one, #3, do you know who I am, do you know my past' as if it would know that, left arm again?, ok, maybe it can understand, maybe it didn't answer the first time because it is neither friend nor foe' ok, last one #4, if possible, but I doubt you would know, but here goes, are my, parents, uh um alive?' no response huh, ok, huh, it comes to the side of my face but only its snout, its nose and jaw are rather angular, I notice that it's also frowning, but it's not mad, more like sad, it then goes back and stays there, I put my arms down and get ready to turn around so it can jump at me until, right arm, it licked my right arm, tears start to swell up in my eyes as I start to cry, its decides to just end it by jumping at me, I guess it didn't want to see me sad so it chose to let me go.

ARGH!, once again, in bed, but no else is here, huh, odd, very odd, I get out of bed and get dressed, how did I get home, man, oh well, it's not that big a deal right now, or is it, I don't know right now, I brush my hair and my teeth before leaving the room, I get to the stairs were Nero and Kel were waiting for me, both of them were shocked to see me out of bed, Nero even came up and hugged Me tight, he didn't even let go, something was up' don't you ever get hurt you hear me, you and Kel are the most important things in my life, even more then my own, if I lost you, I wouldn't know what to do, don't you dare die on me, or even pull that stunt again' he was crying, I don't think IV ever seen Nero cry like this, in fact I don't think I've EVER seen him cry, it's really shocking, wait, did he say die?, did I almost die? Wait, the flash of light, was that heaven? Couldn't be, we go down stairs to find our whole class down there, not good, I never told them I was an orphan, bug' Eliot, why didn't you tell us you lived here?' I was hesitant to answer them' come on man, this is kind of a big deal, after Mrs Ryu went pail you did the same thing, then Mr Necros ran to get you away from her, what was that flash of light? Did you manage to see?' I was still hesitant to say anything' come on guys, give him some room, he just woke the hell up, let him breath' one thing I can really depend on with Nero, he's very protective, well, he is our big brother after all, but it was kind of odd, all of this happening as of late, the rest of the day went as normal, other than having my whole class here, even Mr Necros came by to check on me, I had to miss the next day to due almost dying apparently, Mrs Elisa had already signed a form saying I would be staying home for the day, so yeah, that was kind of crazy, what happened exactly, I don't even want to know to be honest.

The next day, the 8th Wednesday, everyone waited at the main gate for me and Nero, they all wanted to make sure I was ok' oh look at what we have here guys, a bunch of dip shits, oh and look its little Eliot, and look, his guardian isn't anywhere to be found, pity' the jerks crack their knuckles and their necks getting ready for a good beating, Nero pulls out his knife witch does scare them, but I got him to put it away' come on guys, you don't need to this, heck it is against school rules for us to' blam!, right then and there I was hit in the face, he punched me square on the nose, I stumbled back a few steps, I covered my face because of the pain, I removed my hands to see blood pouring from my nose, then it snaps' he, hehe, hehehehhahahahahahhahah!' I was laughing, why was I laughing, stop laughing you fool!, you're just going to make it worse for yourself' you shouldn't have done that, now it's MY turn, I look at them with a maniacal stare and a glint in my eyes' Grande' there it was, a word that will hold some meaning for me at some point, but right now, I only meant one thing, pain, at that moment I started to emit a rather dark aura, even Nero was scared, just looking at my face was enough to scare the jerks away, too bad the cameras weren't on, now if I get in trouble I won't be able to defend myself, man this is going to be a long day, I wake up in class with everyone loaming over me to make sure I was ok, I freak when I saw them all, and the strange thing was, there was a tall white dragon there as well, was I going mad, a DRAGON!, that can't be right, I look at it as it leans in closer, it's as if they didn't even see it there, as it neared my face I was sweating like mad' ok Necros, that's enough, your scaring the boy' the white dragon lent back and everyone looked to were the voice was coming from and what we all saw was a purple dragon, but the complete opposite from the white one, I recognised it though, I got up and walked over to the purple one leaning on the board, I stop in front of them and look into their eyes' Ben?.


	3. Chapter 3

Ben?' he's easily 9ft or so, he's huge, and rather strange, I say that a lot don't I? he looks amazing like this, gold chest plate with a large blue gem in the centre, metal right arm and low right leg, large green visor, yellow horns and small mechanical wings, he really does look amazing, well from where I'm standing he does' good to see you again Ben, I know it's you' he looks away and then smiles, and then even starts to laugh' you got me kid, its rather funny, all of them were scared of me but not my brother, but you were the opposite, you were scared of him and not me, it really is funny, heck even Nero was the same' uh, Nero? Where is he, I don't see him anywhere, this isn't good, not one bit, oh no, were could he be? I really starting to panic now' its ok, Nero is safe, he freaked out down at the school and Mrs Ryu as you know her is with him to keep him safe from the other teacher and students, he isn't allowed in till its sorted, you on the other hand, you need to calm down, come on, everyone get back to your seats, Il take the first lesson today, Mrs and Nero will be back around break or lunch, that also means I need to get Mrs Ryu's lunch made' he thought for a moment and then looked at all of us with a smile' how about this, I cook up a good meal for all of us, we have a good kitchen so it may as well see some use, and I'm a little rusty, and no I'm not referring to my cyber parts, now shall we begin?' the first lesson was rather basic really just touching up on some maths and English, nothing to amazing really, at break we all just sat around really, the sky was covered with dark clouds and Mr Necros said to stay indoors, after a while we all just started to play a few small games, some were even devising ways to kill Mrs Ryu, but with Mr Necros and Ben here it was kind of hard to make without them hearing, I notice Ben just sitting at the main desk, not really doing anything but I could see he was upset by something, whatever it was, I was getting depressed about it as well and I had no idea what it was.

Nero, are you ok now? Have you relaxed?' Mrs Ryu had stayed with Nero at the school because after I blacked out he took the blame for scaring the other off but Mrs Ryu was watching the whole time and didn't want him to be in trouble, they were simply in the hall way sitting on a bench, a few of the jerks were watching and laughing as they walked past, they stopped in front of Nero and laughed at him' taking the blame for a brat, wow that's low Nero, you use to be a badass, but now you're standing up for Eliot, pathetic! Nero stood up at this point, the jerks were getting scared, he kept looking down he never even made eye contact' he's my little brother, do you really think I would let my little brother get hurt, if you had a younger sibling and they were going to get hurt you would do the same, unless you're the type to let thing happen for the fun of it, if so then I won't stand by for that' the jerks got annoyed with that remark and got ready to punch him, as one of then started to the punch he was hit over the head, Mrs, Ryu was enraged right now, we was absolutely furious, one duty she had to keep was protecting her students, even from other students, even if she got in trouble, it was her duty as their teacher' you had better think VERY carefully about what you're going to do next boy, if you even try and hurt him, you'll have to deal with a real monster' the other jerk was so scared he dragged his accomplice down the hall so fast he left a fire trail' Nero, listen to me, your safety is my main priority, no matter what I will keep you safe, even if I'm at risk, I will not abandon you like others have' this made Nero shocked, no one had said something like that to him, he even started to cry, he just couldn't control himself, he jumped at Mrs Ryu and hugged her tight, he was so scared, he was changed, normally he would laughing but right now, he was truly broken, what ever happened to him, it had truly destroyed him' Please!, keep Eliot safe, not me, he's MY priority, please, just keep HIM safe, that is all I want, him and Kel are the only things I even care about, MY life is nothing compared to theirs' Mrs Ryu was stunned, but she understood, she smiled and hugged him back, all she could do was try and calm him down.

After 2nd lesson Nero and Mrs Ryu had come back, but I could clearly see Nero had changed, he walked to the back of the class and sat down but he kept his head down, something was wrong, I get up to see if I could help but Mrs Ryu stops he and shakes her head softly' he need some time ok, just let him be for a bit. After a while it was lunch time, as Ben said he went to the kitchen and cooked up a huge meal for everyone, a lot of meat based dishes and some for vegetarians and vegans, he really wiped up a great spread, all of us had one thing in common, we all had noodles, everyone enjoyed it as soon as they had the first bite' hey Eliot, how's the noodles' I look up and smile' they taste great' wait, did I just say that? Everyone looks in my direction' did Eliot just say that?' I take another bite of the noodles and to my surprise I could taste them, it was amazing, I could actually taste it, the broth, the noodles, the meat, it was absolutely delicious' this is amazing, man' everyone even I were still in shock, Mrs Ryu, Mr Necros and Ben all had smug looks on their faces, Ben was even laughing' well I guess my work is done there, so let's see here, Eliot can now taste things, Nero is kind of broken, everyone has a good meal, now, what are we missing, oh yes, Mrs Ryu didn't you have soothing to tell everyone?' Mrs Ryu laughed a little, she step forward and clears her throat' every one, I have a small announcement' we all look forward, even Nero tilts him head to see' now this is rather important, in a weeks' time, we shall be going in a small field trip, we shall be going to Shinjuku, we shall be able to enjoy the location for 4 days and nights' as she said this the apparition appeared again behind her, all of us cringed, even Mr Necros flinched, him being a dragon with feathered wing you would think, wait, feathered wing? The feather, so that's what it was, as he ran at me he changed into a dragon with feathered wings, well that explains that.

Mrs Ryu, I would suggest just doing it now, your form is starting to fade into this world, so you may as well just show them' she frowns at Ben after he says that, she was enjoying messing with us, she really did, the only times she doesn't mess about is when something is wrong or if she's pissed' fine, ok, first of let's get rid of this podium' she just puts her hand over it and the podium just sinks into the floor, so she's able to control matter itself, wow, really cool' now as many of have already noticed from time to time a dark figure will form behind me, well, those who can see its full shape will notice that its actually me, now I would like to see your drawing first before I show you' Ben just sighs after hearing this, he goes around and collects all the drawings and even gives a few pointers on how to draw select parts, eyes are not easy to draw, I always struggle on them, Mrs Ryu looks at each one and sets aside the ones that look the most like her, but she didn't show us what ones looked like her, instead she did this' ok class, let's play a quick guessing game, here's how it works, you're going to guess a body part that my true form may have, and if you guess correctly, then that part will show up on Me and the apparition will fade in that region, its rather simply, once everything has been guessed, or you can think of anything else, I shall reveal who got the closest in likeness to my beautiful body' if there's one thing she loves, its admiring she self, from time to time you see her looking in a mirror, we don't know if she sees her real self or the human form so we don't know' now let's start, Sarah, please name a feature you believe I have' Sarah though hard about it, she came up with a good one and a rather big part of her' a big thick tail?' as she said it the tail formed out of nowhere it was huge, in comparison its longer then Ben, it was big and thick and covered in cream coloured fur with a black tip' well done Sarah, I really did miss having my tail out, it's just so fluffy wouldn't you agree' Nero was starting to regain himself as I noticed he had a bit of a smile on his face, his eyes were gleaming, I could tell he had a plan going on, I know it's bad we have to kill her, but seeing Nero getting his game back was good, I think trying to kill Mrs Ryu will help him greatly, he takes out a bit of paper and starts drawing out a game plan, I look to the front and raise my hand' yes Eliot' I already know what to say' curved horns' once again, the horns form, 4 of them in fact, 2 huge yellowish curved Ram horns on the side of her head and 2 smaller Ram horns lower down and behind them' well done again, nice choice Eliot, now with these the real fun can start' the room lights started to flicker and finally went out, everyone was startled, we look at Mrs Ryu and see the electricity zapping between her horns and flowing into her arms' now class, thanks to Eliot, I have my electro ability back, and with that, if you do something wrong, you get a good zap, now, Nero, your turn' Nero simply ignores her, he folds up the paper into a plane and flows it to her, she catches it and looks at it' nice folds, good skill for origami, but you're not allowed to throw paper plane in class unless the lesson needs it so you get a zap' she sends a bolt of electricity to him, I smiled rather evilly, that not going to help Mrs Ryu' Nero Smiles and puts him right arm in the way of the bolt, the electrical energy dissipates on contact, he doesn't get shocked by it' sorry teach, electrical energy doesn't affect me, not with my right arm anyway, its partly prosthetic, so it absorbs energy rather well, also, open it' Mrs Ryu narrows her eyes at Nero, his grin is just scaring all of us but I just enjoy it, he's back to normal.

Mrs Ryu opens the plane to reveal a paragraph of text, she reads it aloud at first just to humour him, but after a few words she widened her eyes, she read through it rather fast and as she did parts of her kept changing, she grew to 12ft tall and even looked more like a monster, her face had changed from human to a Ram, her lower body that of a kangaroo but much thicker and wider, she was fully revealed, the only parts she filled in were her eyes and fangs, she had big expressive eyes, red with a green glow, on her jaw she had a pair of large hanging fangs and pair of small over bit fangs farther back pointing up, after reading it fully she was shaking slightly, you would see in her eyes she was royally, pissed' Nero, how did you know what I looked like?, I NEVER ONCE SHOWED ANY ONE HERE AAARRRRRGGGHHHH!' she rips the paper in half and roars in anger, sparks of electricity flying everywhere, the first and second rows jump out of their seats and move to the back like a flash, she stopped roaring but was still pissed, she shot her tail at Nero and grabbed him, he was still laughing like mad' how? How did you know?' he simply grins, he doesn't even say anything' If you won't speak, then maybe a few thousand volts of electricity will change your mind' he instantly stops smiling and starts to scowl, in a dark metallic tone he says' do you really think you can harm this body, would you dare harm your own blood?' her own blood? What does that mean? , wait, could Nero and Mrs Ryu be related? No that can't be, Nero's human, he was born here in Japan, I saw the files, he was born in Tokyo 17 years ago' what?' Mrs Ryu still angry with Nero doesn't even notice a new shadow forming behind her' EVERY ONE MOVE TO THE BACK OF THE CLASS NOW! , MRS RYU LET NERO GO! , please' Mrs Ryu looks at me, and then back at Nero, she closes her eyes and sighs' as the teacher I must uphold the safety of the students, I cannot endanger their lives' we relaxes her grip on Nero and lets him go, while doing this the shadow behind her fades away.

Change of view to Nero's and back track a few moments) huh, what am I doing, uh, is that Mrs Ryu? She has, horns? And a tail? What? What's going on?' Nero was in a black area like Eliot was in his dreams but this time Nero was fully aware of what is around him, he could see a hazy fog that showed what his eyes were seeing, but he had no control of what he was doing, something large comes up behind him, just like Eliot he had a creature there with him, but this one was a little different, this one was a large machine like creature with long armoured arms and a large bulky cannon rig on its back ,Nero cannot look at it or it will do the same as Eliot's creature does were he's jumped' this is it, that is the creature that did the crime, she is the one who murdered them' this thing spoke with a slight spark in its voice, even sounding female to a degree but was heavily masked why a metallic tone and gears clashing together' she did it? What, but, no that can't be, Nexus you must be wrong, she can't be the one who killed her, could she?' Nero felt in doubt, he didn't know what to think, should be believe she kill someone, or should he keep to his own thoughts rather than others?' if you won't do anything then I shall' the creature makes everything around Nero go dark, even his view, this is where his body starts acting strange, from Eliot's view this is where Nero is drawing and writing' NO STOP THIS! PLEASE!, I don't want to hurt anyone now, I'm fine with just having Eliot safe, please' then everything thing shakes, a moment later he could see Mrs Ryu but In her true form, her eyes pitch black and glowing with a black aura, her pupils were a shimmering gold with a red glow, burning with anger, she was Royally pissed, she looked like she was about to rip Nero in half rather soon, the creature with Nero was still in control but was struggling to maintain that control, it was only able to manage verbal control, at this point it said its words and left Nero to himself, his body was limp, but still alive.

After a few minute of cleaning up and getting back to normal things started to calm down, Nero was asleep in his chair, we didn't even try and wake him up, Mrs Ryu felt so ashamed of what she did, it was actually rather cute seeing her like this, she was so submissive, Ben was stoking her fur and even rubbing her belly to calm her down but she was still sad, she lost all control for some reason, she didn't understand why, and how did Nero know what she looked like?' Dwi ddim yn deall, pam wnes i hynny, pam, yr wyf gallai fod wedi eu brifo' once again, Mrs Ryu was speaking Welsh, and we still had no idea what she was saying' its ok hun, you didn't mean it, your lost control, its happens, this is earth, the magnetic pull is different then what your use to from home, come on, cheer up, you don't want the kids to see their teacher crying in front of them do you' she blinks and look at him and then at us, she smiles and wipes the tears from her eyes, she look at all of us and smile warmly, it looks like Mrs Ryu has gotten her composer back, don't know how long that will last' did she do it?' huh, did who do what? We all look at Nero, he was talking in him sleep' did she kill our mother?, she couldn't have, was Nexus lying to me?, did she really do it?' what?, does he mean Mrs Ryu? That CANT be, huh, what's this?, I pick up a small neckless, it was gold, solid gold, who's was this? I open the locket to reveal a blue gen, I was mesmerised by the shine of it, until it shone so bright I couldn't see, as the light died down everyone was in awe at what they saw, a huge picture of a bunch of creatures, all of different species and breeds, we all look at this with shock when we notice 3 individuals who we all knew, Mr Necros and Ben leaning against each other on the side and Mrs Ryu with 5 dinosaur like creatures and a machine, they all looked so happy, we even saw 2 humans, one a boy with glasses and a white shirt, and the other a girl in a black shirt, but she different, her arms and legs were metal, she was a cyborg, the picture faded and out 3 teachers looked away in shame, Ben even looked angry over this, what is going on, none of them were wearing a locket when they came in, unless this isn't theirs, I look at Nero and I saw tears swelling around his eyes, was this locket his? Couldn't he, he wasn't in the picture, unless, those 2 humans, could they be his parents? But he only said her, as in the girl, not the boy, so who are they?' Mrs Ryu, what was that picture and who those 2 humans? Are they related to Nero somehow?' Ben looked at Mrs Ryu and she did the same' we may as well tell them what's happening, at least we can get that off of our chests' Mr Necros pressed a button of his wrist, after a few clicks a timer started on the board' ok everyone, this timer will determine how much is left, it shall revert time back to the point where Mrs Ryu had started the game, but Nero will be awake for this, he is currently not himself, we all 30 seconds so enjoy' only 3o second until we forget, how are we to enjoy that, all of us look at each other in shock, even Mrs Ryu is shocked, Ben on the other hand, he's just embarrassed by all this, in a flash everything changes.

ok class, let's play a quick guessing game, here's how it works, you're going to guess a body part that my true form may have, and if you guess correctly, then that part will show up on Me and the apparition will fade in that region, its rather simply, once everything has been guessed, or you can think of anything else, I shall reveal who got the closest in likeness to my beautiful body' if there's one thing she loves, its admiring she self, from time to time you see her looking in a mirror, we don't know if she sees her real self or the human form so we don't know' now let's start, Sarah, please name a feature you believe I have' Sarah though long and hard about this until she had an answer' a tail?' as she said that a large tail grow from under Mrs Ryu's dress' well done Sarah, I missed having my fluffy tail out, oh this is fun' I look at Nero, he regained himself a few moments ago, to be honest this scenario sound rather familiar, I can't really tell to be honest, oh well' Eliot, have you got an idea?' I smile, I already know what to say' curved horns' and on queue the horns grow, 2 large curved Ram horns and 2 smaller Ram horns just below to the back of the larger ones' well done Eliot, now the real fun begins, with these I can generate an electric charge, this could be a shocking experience, Nero, your turn' Nero smiles, he's back to normal' teach, I'm thinking this maybe a bit odd but, how about, a pouch' Mrs Ryu lifts an eye brow at this one, but as expected a pouch grew, it was under her dress but you could clearly see the outline' nice choice, rather exact but I don't have any reason to deny, I do have a pouch, its rather use full' things were going well, a few bad guesses after this, Mark guessed wings but nothing happens other than getting an electric shock to his butt, every time we guessed wrong, we got a zap, others guessed claws, and they did grow, other chose tentacles, and they got zapped, in fact Mrs Ryu took offence to that one, you could clearly see she was had, he face was bright red, it was so funny, after a while we didn't get any new parts, we had run out of ideas' ok class, I can see your out of ideas, I shall show who had the closest drawing, Sarah, yours was VERY close, but you drew me as a dragon, sorry honey, just because I have horns and claws, doesn't mean I'm a dragon, if I was, I wouldn't be married, I would be mated, there is a different, Mark, you were also VERY close, you missed a few things, such as horns and tail, but over all very close, Nero and Eliot, you 2, oh how I wish to know how, but you 2 had the CLOSEST drawings, it was rather shocking, at the moment I saw them I thought I had let myself slip, in fact, I may as well show you' she lifts her hand in front of her face and dais a hand sign of 2 fingers pointing up' form, shift' she quickly makes a swiping motion as a vacuum of electricity forms around her, as the energy surges through her body it changes and arguments her form, he head changes from human to a Ram mixed with a kangaroo, he arms bulk out, he finger thicken and grow larger black claws, he main body fluffs out with a fur, her chest grows a little but not by much, her lower body is the most drastic change, he legs become huge and fluffy kangaroo like legs with giant clawed feet like a dragons but also covered in the same cream-ish coloured fur, her tail grows even longer with a black tip and a few poke dots on the back, her belly grows and grows bigger, fully revealing her pouch which was really big, from what we could see it reached to the tip of her tail, as the tornado dissipated you could sparks gleaming around her and sparkled, we were all amazed, there and then we all came to the same decision, she was beautiful in every meaning of the word, we couldn't not think anything negative about she, sure she wasn't human, but that doesn't mean anything other then what she is, not who.

She opened her eyes and blinked a few times, she kept her head down and with her big beautiful wide eyes looked at us' so, um, how do I, well, you know, look? I hope I don't look scary to any of you, this is supposed to be my cute form in a way, even though this is what I look like even under a revealing light this is me, so, what do you think kids?' we already knew what to say, Nero had a soft smile on his face, that quickly changed as her drew a gun and pointed it at her' well teach, I don't know, what do you want us to say' he walks up to her as he speaks still aiming the gun but doesn't fire, he gets up very close to her and points the gun at her nose' now, what do we all think? Well, don't you think she looks cute?, well, how about this, stand up if you think she's cute' he kept his head turned and winked with the eye out of Mrs Ryu's sight, we all got the idea, every one stood up, no one was sitting down, she was shocked, we all had smiles on our faces, the next thing was rather odd, Nero hugged her witch made her flinch for a moment but she relaxed and hugged him back' you don't need to ask us what we think, you already know you big fluffy thing you, and personally, I know we all think your beautiful, it doesn't matter what you are, it's who you that counts, even if you're not human' that right there was it, that was HER breaking point, she instantly burst into a crying fit, she was smiling and happy but she just could help herself, she was so happy, she even tighten her grip on Nero witch he didn't care about he was too preoccupied by her fur, he just loved its fluffy nature' every one, this is just wonderful, you're not afraid, you're not shocked by my true self, you accept me, thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

A few days went by, Mrs Ryu has gotten used to being hugged by a few of us, heck Nero make us get up even earlier just so he can give Mrs Ryu a hug in the morning, she enjoys it though, in fact, she even plays a game where she writes down the names of those she thinks will hug her, and she even reveals that list at the end of the day, its rather fun guessing who will do it, but at this time I'm the only one who hasn't hugged her, in fact she often looks at me in the morning as if to ask why I don't hug her, the reason is, I just can't bring myself to do it, I can't muster up the bravery to hug her out of the blue, I just can't, everyone arrived in and took their seats, a few killing attempts but, all were fails, Sarah had tried to stab Mrs Ryu but dropped the knife in mid motion, Mrs Ryu laughed and picked it back up for Sarah so she could try again, but fail the second time, Marks tried the same by when he gave her a hug, the funny part was she took his knife and hide in her mouth, it was kind of funny seeing him pull it out, it was covered in saliva, everyone laughed, even I have a go, I chose to take her advice from my first go, this time I had it set up differently, the gun was placed in Kates desk hidden from sight, she knew it was there but she just looked out the window so it didn't draw any suspicion, I readied the gun but I to failed, Mrs Ryu had the gun in her mouth as well, but instead of letting me take it she swallowed it whole, she didn't even chew, maybe because of the ammo, she gave off a good belch and quickly covered her mouth and laughed, we all did, seeing her do that was hilarious' ok now class, as we now is 2 more days we go on the trip, it's a full school trip so EVERYONE in the school is going, but I asked Ben is he could pull a few sting with a friend of his to get us away from the rest, that way we can enjoy the 4 days and nights and not have any jerks pestering you, this also means if you go in smaller groups please make sure that you keep in contact with each other, we don't want anyone getting hurt or lost, in fact, later today, Ben and Necros should be bringing in a few items that will interest you, they will be for emergencies ONLY, so you may not use them for personal use on the trip, unless you are trying to kill me on the trip, now, let start the day by, BANG!' everyone froze, no one had a gun, none of us did it, even Nero was shocked, something's up, the door slams open as a man in a black mask and armour burst in holding up a gun, this guy wasn't even scared, but we all were' alright, hands up you beast, all of you kids get out here, now' as he says this the windows break and others come jumping in holding guns, some of them were shouting to get us out to safety, we were all lead to the back of the building were a large helicopter was standing by, we could see them leading Mrs Ryu out of the school, what was going on? Nero tried to run to her, he was worried for her life, he wanted to be the one to end it for her, not some no good covert black ops person, he wanted to take her life in the way she would accept, no theirs, he was hit to a dart and stopped in his tracks, I run to him to see if her was ok, he was still breathing but only just, I get the dark and try and get him to breath normally, after a minute I manage to get him breathing normally, but I was instantly pulled away to the other as he was taken to the copter.

Get them to safety, the beast is to taken care of' they made us climb into the chopper, it was surprising all 30 of us were on the copper, we were flown to a military base somewhere in the north, we had no idea what was happen, Kate and Sarah were freaking out, heck even Mark was going nuts, they had to restrain him cause he was punching and kicking, as we landed we were taken into the base and introduced to a woman in a green army suit' good day to you all, I am commander Frits, I had you all brought here for you safety, we had conformation that you were being held be that monster, now your safe it can be disposed of properly' we all look in shock as we saw Mrs Ryu being taken to a lab room, I looked in horror as she closed her eye and cried, they must have threatened her or something, she fare to powerful to be beaten by humans, I grit my teeth and charge at the Mrs Frits, I manage to hit her in the face and knock her over, but 2 guard grab me and hold me back' were do you get the right to hurt Mrs Ryu? Who you think you are?, you have no right to hurt our teach, let her go or else' Mrs Frits get up and smiles' nice hit kid, but what would you do? Well, what is this or else? Well?' I glare at her in anger, I was hit over the head and knocked out, the next thing I knew was I woke up in bed at the orphanage, I instantly get up and check Nero, he was fine, no cuts no bruises, the strange part was, I saw a mark on his chest, it was like the one on my back, it even lined up as well, but how could be he have the same mark?, I look to the other side of the room and see Kel asleep in bed, she seemed so peaceful, I noticed a bit of paper on her drinks table, I opened it and read what was on it, all that was there was one word, Grande/big, my eyes widen as I remember that day, I said that word, and then I blacked out, but what does this mean?, all these questions and no answers, I get dressed and rush out the door, Mrs Elisa was shocked I was up so early, the time was 4 AM, Thursday, one day before the trip, I don't even think the trip is even relevant right now, I don't even care about it I just want to make sure Mrs Ryu was ok, I rush up the mountain to the campus to find, nothing, the old school was gone, there was nothing there, it was all gone, all our stuff, ours work, gone, why would they do this? Who has the right to even think it, huh, what's that? I pick up a small card, it's not really much but it had a red back and blank front, or whichever way is the front, I look around to see if there are any more, nothing else, but I did find something odd, a small robot figure, I knew it was some kind of gunplay because Mark had an interest in it, but I didn't recognise it, after a moment the figure shown and flew out of my hand, it flew up into the sky and vanished, a minute later it came back crashing down, it had grown greatly in size, it was now roughly 50ft tall, It was gold and black with red and green highlights, a gold lions head for the chest and a pair of huge wings, its head tilts down and the eye flash blue' thank you, my master said someone would find me and activate me, he said I was to wait until I was given orders' I was shocked, this thing, it was a REAL gundam, but how? Did Mrs Ryu leave it here? No it's said he, maybe Ben or Necros? They maybe the master it's talking about, what if?' do the orders need to come from your master, or anyone?' its eyes lowers the glow, as if it were, smiling?' I never said my master had to give the order' I smile, I had a plan, and this gundam was just perfect for it, I heard someone behind me so I turned around, Nero? But he was asleep, he walked up to me, I tell in his eyes her was upset, I didn't know what to do but, he moves rather quick, he already had me in a hug, it's really strange, Nero never does this sort of thing, not since Mrs Ryu came here, he's changed a little, and I don't know if its good thing to be honest' you're not going alone, both of us are going after her, and you can't stop me from helping' he broke the hug and smiled, we both look at the gundam which had already open the control pit on the chest, there were 2 seats, one in front and one behind, I guess once controls the body and the other controls the flight system' let do this!.

As we fly through the sky towards the base a few jets go past but don't notice us, the gundam explains that it can hide from radar by emitting a sound and by matching the colours around it though something called active camo, we near the base and get ready to blow stuff up, but, as we land we can see that things have already been blown up, we get out to find Ben sitting down on a deck chair with a bottle of beer in hand' well, took you long enough to find her, I was starting to wonder if I may need to send a message or not' this was so confusing, Ben wasn't even there when we were taken, how could he know where we were, unless, that device on Mrs Ryu's arm, it must have given him her location' how?, how is this place destroyed? Ben what happened here?' Ben puts the bottle down and stands up, he walks in front of to his right out of the way, he puts his arms up in the air in an X formation and then slashes them down, as he does a small vortex forms around him, covered in energy and dark shadows, after a moment you could hear bones breaking and the sound of scratching metal, as the vortex faded to reveal a tall slender metal being, the head was covered in a metal draconic frame, silver in colours with black streaks, the eyes burning red, it only has 4 teeth but also has some sort of blaster on the mouth, the torso had huge, it had the generic glowing circle on the chest but it was purple, each body part had a different colour glow, the arms were pretty much none existent in comparison to a normal machine, what he had instead were giant cannons, both of them reached from his elbows to the ground and looked a bit like dragon heads, the right arm had a glowing spike in the shoulder in greed and the left was yellow, the lower body was all Digi grade like an animals hind legs, it had large mechanical thighs and huge clawed feet, the claws glowed blue on the right and pink on the left, the tail was rather long and had a drill on the end, the threads on the drill glowed a lime greed, it also had a huge duel back pack cannon, it was imposing and frightening, looking at it you would think why, but just the sight of it was scary' this, this is the reason, it is called Berserk Form, right now I am in control, but if I allow any emotion to show, it will go out of control and rampage, the name also means something else, it doesn't care who or what it destroys, even if its family, it doesn't care' its voice was deep and masked by a metal tone and static luckily when I was rampaging, Roooosaa was able to stop me, hit all the glowing points and this body freezes for a few hours, hit the neck and it shuts down fully' wait, who's Roooosaa? Does he mean Mrs Ryu?, whoever they are, we should leave.

Well, took you lads long enough' we turn around and see Mrs Ryu standing there in her true form, she was covers in ash and dirt from the rubble, we instantly ran to her and gave her a hug, she was surprised by this but we didn't care, we just didn't want to let go of her, sure we were crying but we were happy she was safe and sound' now now boys, what's brought this on?, I understand you were worried but this a bit much dears' I look at her and smile' we just wanted to make sure you were ok, we were just afraid you may have died, we just wanted our teacher back' she smiles and hugs us back, her arms are powerful, but I could see why Nero liked to hug her so much, she was so soft, I didn't even care if her fur was dirty, she was so soft and fluffy, it was like a dream' ok you 3, break it up, any more of that and this body will start twitching, remember what happened last time' Mrs Ryu instantly lets us go and pushed us away' oh no, oh no, not that, anything but THAT!' what? What is THAT? What does she mean, it was clear she was scared, heck she was letting off sparks and trembling, it was kind of cute seeing her like this, but not with all the electricity flying about, Berserk Form changed back to Ben in a flash of light, he walks to Mrs Ryu and hugs her' come on hun, its ok, Berserk is asleep now, she won't rampage on you, ok dear?' he turns her head to his and kisses her on the lips, she discharges so much electricity it shorted even our phones, even the gundam was losing power, Ben breaks the kiss and the funny part was Mrs Ryu was wagging her tail like a little puppy' ah, fully charged, now, back to the city' in a flash of light he teleports us back to the campus, the gundam had now shrunk for the normal size of a 1/144 gunpla kit, the building was still destroyed, I guess the trip really won't be happening' Rev' huh? A giant clock face drew itself on the ground, the hand line up at the top but starts turning counter clockwise, as this happen the rubble starts shifting and lifting from the ground, was time being reversed?, whatever it was, it was fixing the school, after 5 minutes the whole building was finished, it was like good as new, amazing, Ben dropped to his knees after that, he was exhausted, that ability must have taken a lot out of him' the move, is too, costly' his breathing was rather heavy, Nero went over and helped him up, Nero really has changed, Mrs Ryu turns to the direction of the city, all 4 of us look out of the horizon, the view was amazing, the sun was starting to set, me and Nero had to get going, we left Mrs Ryu and Ben at the school once we got home we saw some sort of wave in the sky, whatever it was, we weren't going to find out.

It was the day of the trip, me and Nero had packed our stuff and got to the campus early, everyone arrived but no one brought their things, nothing at all' uh, guys, what are you doing with all that, the trip isn't happening, Mrs Ryu is gone' as Kate said that Mrs Ryu popped up behind up from the bushed, she freaked everyone out, for some reason she was eating a steel girder, she just eats the strangest things' I see only 2 of you brought supply's, well, it's a good thing the train is going at lunch so we have ample time to go and get your things' everyone cheers, me and Nero wait at the building till everyone gets their things, we had a solid hours or 2 till they get here, then a 2 hour wait till we have to go to the train station, Nero has looking at the ground with his hands behind his back standing next to Mrs Ryu who had her tongue sticking out slightly' just hug already' Nero does as expected, her just grabs her tight, it was just so funny, he really loved hugging her. Ben had jumped down from the top of the building and saw embarrassed by Mrs Ryu always hugging Nero' I don't even get this and she's my wife, all I ever get is her tail brushing up under my chin, that's all I get' I laugh at that, Ben being married to Mrs Ryu and he doesn't even get hugged, wait, married? So he's married to Mrs Ryu?, wow, that actually surprising, I thought they just knew each other, both of them are completely different, him being a cyborg, she's not even a dragon, I would never have thought they were together like that, ok, after 2 hours everyone came to the campus with their stuff, a few small essentials and supply's, Ben gathered all of us together to show us something important' ok every one, this is really important and I need to tell you this because never know if you will need to use it, this is the D-blank' he hold up a strange device, it was a screen a few buttons on it but not much, it was rather bulky, it had a triangular shape but was rather stylised, it had a wrist strap but I don't think any of us could were it' each of you will be given a D-blank, once you put it on, it will scan you skin and identified who you are, this means only you will be able to use it or me, Necros and Mrs Ryu, I'm sorry, I can't, I just can't call her that any more, ok, from now on we will use her real name, Roooosaa, ok, so you can call her Mrs Ryu if you like, but I will be calling her by her name and not her second name, I just can't keep calling my own wife that' he covers his face and sighs, after giving us all a D-blank and showing us all how to use them we left for the station, as you would expect we had a lower quality car, but Mrs Roooosaa managed to get the whole car to our self's, all of us got in and started chatting, it was a pleasant ride, the scenery was amazing, Mrs Roooosaa was eating metal again, this time a chain, and a heavy duty one, how she got that on board was amazing, sine we have the D-blacks neither Ben, Necros or Mrs Roooosaa are seen as humans to us, other humans see them as humans but we see what they really are, it's really cool, a few kill attempts but all of them were fails, even Ben has a go, but he fails, heck Mrs Roooosaa even bite his head for it, she was pissed with him for that, he was smiling though, he must have enjoyed having a go even if he was getting hurt.

We got to the station and got our things, what we didn't know was that someone had been following us, a little girl in a blue dress with long white hair was peeking behind a few crates, she look towards Nero and me but then duck back as we turn around, she pants a few times and calms down, suddenly a dark figure looms over her and grabs her' you're coming with us little missy, haha, this is going to be fun.

Shinjuku was amazing, the scenery and views, it's just awesome, Kel would have loved to come and see all this, we arrive at the hotel, we have a floor our self's, it was awesome, the beds so soft, whoever this friend if of Bens they are good, this is just awesome, somehow Nero had convinced Ben and Mrs Roooosaa to let him and me stay in their room, what was he thinking? Really? He's just being cheeky now, Ben was fine with it, seeing as he had to go and get a few things, he said it take a day or 2, as soon as Ben left Nero instantly ran to Mrs Roooosaa and hugged her, he's addicted to I swear, all of us break up into a small groups for the day, Mrs Roooosaa dividing her time between all of us, it was rather funny, she had made 3 clones of herself by doing some spell, each of them having a different fur colour, I removed my D-Blank to see what they all look like, it was really odd, the 4 individual Roooosaa's all had a different look, one had a bright vibrant yellow, she also had a wide grin on her face,, the odd thing was she wore a large yellow hat with a flower on it, I guess this one meant happy, the human form had a long yellow dress and even a flower basket, the one next to her was a blue, she looked rather sad, she had a pair of large glasses on, her human form had a small skirt on and a wool jumper, the one next to her was green, she had a soft smile on her face and her eye were half closed, she had 2 ribbons on each horn and she had an ear ring on the left, her human form was rather plain and simple, black jeans and white top, the last one was a bit different, she was red, burning red, she was literally on fire, you could see a faint glow of fire around her, Nero took an interest in that one, she had a few stripes down he back, arms and legs, her tail still had the spots but they were in a darker red like the stripes, her human form was odd, she had a black jacket and ha d a cigarette in her mouth, none of use liked that, even Nero was hating the smoke, she threw away for us but she still had smoke coming out of her mouth due to the fire, we all split up into our groups and went about our day, a few attempts on each of them, none of use dared to try it on the red one, we aren't that dumb, she still enjoyed Nero's hugs, in fact as some points she was demanding it so Nero happily obeyed her, we had lunch at 3pm in a park, well our group did, an odd thing is, we haven't seen Mr Chain for a few days, I wonder what he's up to, as I say that we cut to him right now

Change of view to Mr Chain, he's sitting in his house with his feel in a tub of water with an ice pack on his head, he sneezes every now and then, he had a cold.

We all enjoy our lunch, the red Roooosaa didn't have any metal with her this time, instead it was something even more insane, a huge leg of meat, how she was about to get that here we will never know, she just took huge chunks out of it, sometimes she didn't even bother chewing, she made sure all of us had enough, if we didn't have enough food she would give us some of the food she brought, it was cool, she brought a lot of fruits, banana's, apples, oranges, even a whole melon, some reason there was a small pad lock with an orange on it, I pressed the button on the side as I did the lock opened and said orange in a very anime-ish voice, Mrs Roooosaa instantly took it me and locked it' you do not want to be, messing with that, trust me, bad idea' we all had our fill and packed up, by the end of it Mrs Roooosaa had eaten almost all of the meat on the bone, only a few bites were left, when she finished she even ate the bone, how she was able to do this I still don't know, are her teeth that hard she can eat metal and bone like that?, other people were shocked as well, along the way we met up with another group, the 2 Roooosaa's had a conversation and even traded a few items with each other, I guess they do that from time to time because each time we past another they would trade, it was weird , the red one and yellow one even flirted with each other, that was just odd, we arrived at another park and enjoyed playing a few games, Mrs Roooosaa even taught us a few self-defence moves just in case, it was rather funny seeing her flip Nero on his butt, even I got flipped but more gently, we arrived back at the hotel for dinner, but something we didn't expect happened, Nero's phone started to ring, he picked it up and answered the phone, it was Kel's number, but, she wasn't the one on the other end' listen here kid, you're going to bring us what we want or the girl gets it, bring us 200,000 Yen be tomorrow to the train station, you'll meet an informant th' Nero shouts in to the phone at the top of his lungs' IF YOU HURT MY LITTLE SISTER YOUR GOING DIE, I WILL KILL YOU!' he ran out of the room and I followed, he explained to me he had a tracking app installed on all of our phones, he asked Mrs Elisa if it was ok to do that and she agreed, this was about 3 years ago, I guess his over protectiveness was a good thing right now, if Kel was in danger we had to save her, no matter the cost.


	5. Chapter 5

WWHHAATT! You can't be serious, you can't help what so ever?' the police officer shakes his head' sorry kid, we can't help, it's out of our jurisdiction, sorry' Nero punches the wall and breaks a whole through it, he was Royally pissed off, his eye were a fare of hatred and anger right that moment' you are supposed to be cops, your JOB is to help people' he grabs the man by his throat and pulls his face to his own' if you won't help them FUCK YOU!, your life is meaning less' he lets the man go and both of us leave the police station, we walk back to the hotel and try to figure out what to do, it was about 6PM by now and we were panicking, Kel was some were none of us knew, she's with some one that could kill her and they want us to bring money for her, how are we to get that much money?, we collapse in our room as all 4 Roooosaa's come in and merge together, she looked at us with sadness in her eyes, she hugs us both and cry's' I failed you 2, I let one of your friends be taken, it was my duty to protect you and if I can't protect a little girt I won't be able to do that for you, can you forgive me?' neither me nor Nero blamed her, it wasn't her fault at all, she never even knew Kel' Roooosaa, I have a request, I want you to unlock something inside us' what? Something inside us, what was Nero talking about?, wait, that day, I blacked out after being hit and he took the blame, wait, there was something else that day, but what, uh, Nero, he acted different she was about to kill him, but no, wait, did that happen?, no, it did, and it didn't, wait, Rev, did one of them use that to change things, Mrs Roooosaa back up, she was rather surprised by this request, so was I' Nero, how do you know about those? They were to be erased from your memory' he turned away and then looked back at her' ever since I was a kid I could talk with it, whatever it was, I could talk to it and it would talk back, one night as all of us were in bed I notice 2 shadows on the walls, it look like they were talking but no voice, I thought you were making shadow puppets, but you were asleep, I told them to leave, as soon as I said it stopped and faded, every night after that they would do the same thing, I started to hear a voice, a woman's voice but it was masked by static, I managed to be able to talk with them for a bit each night, but after a while they faded' wow, I never knew, no wonder he always slept in' a year ago I had a dream, as you mentioned in yours, a large open black area, with a creature behind you, I was able to speak with them, as I thought they were the same from back then, I kept asking them over and over if they knew about me and you, they gave vague answers, but there was one thing they always did, once I turned around they would jump at me, just like yours Eliot.

After a few moments Mrs Roooosaa puts her hands on our heads, in a flash all 3 of us are sent to the same black area, but this time, it was different, we could see what was around us, we turn around and see the 2 creature's that reside within us, Nero was in front of a large machine like creature, large bulky arms and huge sharp claws and teeth, its eyes burned with anger, the in front of me was different, it was organic, covered in green, white and purple fur, its long tongue sticking out and saliva dripping from its mouth, both were huge but very different proportions, the machine had much more bulk and armour were as the other was more slender and flexible, I was terrified, what were we to do? These things were so much bigger than us, what if they were to kill us?' you dare manipulate our treasures!?, you will pay for this insolence!' the machine says as it brings its right arm up and gets ready do swipe at Roooosaa, both me and Nero rushed to her side, the machine flinched as it saw Nero beside her, it froze as it gazed at him' if you want to hurt our teacher you're going to have to kill us first' it moved back and placed it arm down, I moved over to the other creature, all it did was watch and listen, still with its tongue hanging out, until it takes on a more serious look on its face, it looked at the machine an growled' I know Grande, don't you think I know that, the girl is gone, they want to save her, so what?, it doesn't concern US!' I look down at the ground, the creature now called Grande looked at me, that name, why do I know it, wait, Grande, I said that name, back on that day, I looked down in anger, gritting my teeth' if that is really how you feel, then you have no right to reside within my brother!, if you won't help us, then just LEAVE!' Nero and Roooosaa were shocked, normally I don't shout like that but this time it's different, this is for Kel, she's in danger and I WILL save her, Grande lowers its head to my level, its head was the length of my body, it was huge' Grande, you can't be serious about this?, their humans' Nero jumps up at the machine and punches it in the jaw nocking it to the ground, he puts his foot on the machines face and stare into its right eye' let's make one thing clear here, none, of us are human here, not you, not me, not even Eliot is human, here, we are not even alive, so get that though your head Nexus! If you want to live inside us, you better start paying rent, first payment, you obey and help us save Kel, second payment, stop screwing with our lives and controlling us, like at the base of the mountain and in the classroom, third payment, you're going to spill the beans on our past, got it?' Nexus was genuinely scared now, whatever Nero is doing, it's working, Grande on the other hand isn't even bothered, it just kept looking at me, it reaches its right arms out and grabs a bar on Nexus's back' hey, Grande, don't, don't you da' Nexus's voice was cut off as Grande lifted a strange collar from Nexus's back to its throat, the collar attaches and locks' much better, now, little Eliot, we may finally, speak, as you already know, I am Grande, and my associate here is Nexus, she is rather, aggressive as it were, she means well, but isn't the most polite, I am sorry for her behaviour' I look at it in amazement, such a well-mannered voice from a creature this big and powerful, it was so strange.

Change of view to Kel, she was tied up in a bar somewhere. She couldn't see much due to the lighting, what she could make out was a lot of sound, mainly cars and motorbikes, she notices a neon sign out of the window that read 45th avenue, she struggling to get un tied but one of the thugs sees this and hits her' stop it kid, your aren't going any were, you belong to us now' she looked at him with disgust, her eye filled with hate' the thug was shocked and walk away' strange kid, doesn't know when to quit, when we get that money we will be out of here and hitting the bit time' all of them cheer as they drink and drink, after hours of it they fall asleep after locking Kel up in another room, she starts to cry and sob, she was in great pain and she wanted to go home' big brothers, please, help me.

Huh, Kel, its Kel I heard her voice,, she needs help, please Grande, please, help us save our sister, I know she isn't related to us, but she's all we have and we are she has, if she gets hurt we would have failed as her big brothers, please, I just want my little sister back' Grande look at me and then Nexus, he bows his head at me and smiles' we will help, and you can have your *payments* as you put it Nero, you are our treasures and we will guard you, Nexus, do as you are told by the boy, we must, pay rent as it were.

The area vanished for sight as we return to the room, the only different is around our necks are 2 pendants, one with the mark for omega around my neck and the other with alpha around Nero's, he smiles at me and at Roooosaa' let's do this, tomorrow, we let them have it, they're going to pay for what they have done to our little sister.

The next day we leave the hotel in the direction the app was saying Kel's phone was in, me, Nero and Mrs Roooosaa get a ware house sort of location, dark and dingy even in the morning, bikers and thugs everywhere, we narrow the location down to a bar, Mrs Roooosaa uses her speed to look through the window and then rush back to us' there only 5 of them in there, I think your sister is locked away somewhere' I look at Nero and we both nod, we walk top the door and open it, the 5 thugs look at us and laugh' oh lookie here, kids arent allowed in here, your minors, your too young for the good stuff, now scurry along or' BASH!' Nero threw a stone at his face so hard he fell over, it was hilarious, the other 4 guys stand up and pull out their guns, Roooosaa saw this instantly got in front, to us she looked like her true self, to them, well, they saw the exact same, they were freaking out' what the hell is THAT!? Thing?' they all back up and aim their guns at her' go ahead, make, MY DAY!' they open fire, their guns releasing a torrent of heavy gun fire and fire, Mrs Roooosaa laugh at they do this, their feeble attempts at hurting her were just pathetic, even we had more creative ways that were close to working' YO! This thing ARENT DYING HERE!' me and Nero slipped to the back to try and find Kel but as we get there we hear her scream and an engine rev up and leave' argh, were too late!' Nero hits the wall and breaks a hole though it' ROOOOSAA!, time to move' as he said that Mrs Roooosaa rushed so us, picked us up on her back and ran as fast as she could, we were going about 50 mile an hour, I guess her speed is reduced with someone else on her back or in her pouch it must be for the G force, we caught up with the car but they made a sharp turn to the left, Mrs Roooosaa was panting for air at this point, she must be really under stress, we get off her hack as she flops onto her back side and breaths deeply' I am genuinely sorry dears, I just can't keep moving, this body is just not able to move here, I am not use to the magnetic current, why do you think I have been eating so much metal, it stabilizes this form, give me a moment' she gets up and starts to shine, she body shrinks down to a 5th of the size but still rather big, she was about 3ft tall and pudgy, she was so cute' I picked her up and hugged her' this is my Chibi form, it's what I use when I need to recharge, I hope you don't mind carrying me about?' we both smile at her' its ok teach, if you need to rest, you can, but when we get back to the hotel, your mine, you're staying that size for the whole night, your just so cute like a plushy' there goes Nero again, always being naughty, ok, let's do it, we both close our eyes and concentrate, the pendant start to glow and after a moment the glow brighten as Grande and Nexus jump forth from our shadows' ok you 2, get on' as we get on they rush after the car, Grande was amazingly fast, but Nexus was faster due to her rocket pack, she was even mockingly sticking her tongue out at him, Grande didn't like this once bit.

Change of view to Kel, she was tied up in the back of the car with another guy holding a gun to her while another thug drives while cackling loudly, she tried to jump out but was pulled back into the car' we said you weren't going any were BRAT!, if we have to kill you we will' she still looked at them with hatred, she wasn't even afraid of these men' why are you even doing this, what do I have to do with any of this?' they just laughed' you have no idea who you even are kid? You've been missing for the last 8 years, your parent set out a reward for who even could find you, for the last 8 years people have been hunting you down, and now we win, HA, the Burmont's are going to pay handsomely' what, she wasn't an orphan, but, we found her outside the orphanage as a baby, whatever is going on, we won't find out till we catch up.

Back track 8 years, 2007, June, it was about 6PM, me and Nero cleaning things up around the orphanage, sure this was 8 years ago Nero was about 9-10 and I was about 8, but we were rather responsible, we did our best to keep things in order and keep the peace, yeah you could say we were goodie goodies, but we were kids what would you expect, we finished helping Mrs Elisa with cleaning the main room and when out to gather up the toys outside, but as I upended the door I noticed a basket, I called Nero over and then he called Mrs Elisa, we were shocked, sure you know the stories of being left at an orphanage when children were babies, but that wasn't always the case, back then people just couldn't face giving up their kids, some didn't have the money to raise them but didn't want them to suffer, so taking them to an orphanage was the best they could do, we took her into the building and took care of her, Mrs Elisa filed a report to the police about us finding her, they did what they could but nothing came up, so she stayed at the orphanage, we named her Kel for some reason, none of us knew why but the name just clicked with her, me and Nero took it upon our self to be her big brothers, we kept her safe and even help in raising her, me and Nero already shared the room so we didn't mind having Kel in there as well, we all got along well, when she was a baby she would cry at night so Nero always got up to calm her down, he was the best at it, he was so gentle with her, I on the other hand, I was too scared to even try and handle her just case I hurt Kel, things were fun over the years, if any ever tried to hurt Kel in any way Nero and I would sort it out, once this group of kids in the park tried to take ice cream, they didn't even notice us behind them until it was too late, Nero sent them crying back to their parent, sure we got in trouble but they deserved it, they were trying to pick on our little sister, bad idea, one way or another, people pay for it.

Me and Nero were closing in on them, every now and then they would make a hard turn and get away but we always caught up, once Kel saw us riding Grande and Nexus she instantly stayed to shout our names, this made us even more determent to get out sister back, on and on for miles we rode, even into the country side, Nexus managed catch up to them and Nero jumped the distance. I told you I would kill you, didn't I?' Nero stabs the man in the back of the car but is nocked by the one driving, he falls out of the car but get back up, he starts running after the car, somehow he managed to keep up only a few yard behind it' freak kid, this guy's fast, kick it man' the driver grins and speeds up, not even Nero could keep up, Nexus picks him back up and keep s running, my turn then, I asked Grande to get as low to the ground as possible and asked Roooosaa if she knew a spells that would lessen the friction, she had one but it would suck the air from around us, she would survive but me and Grande would be able to breath, we just kept going on and on, it was past mid-day but now and Grande was getting tired, neither he nor Nexus could keep going, they faded from existence back into our shadows, we lost her, we failed her as he big brother' HHEEYY!, huh? What the, Ben was standing right behind us but how? There was no car or even a bike, did her teleport here? No couldn't have' well, took like you're in a pickle, you remember that errant I needed to do, well here it is' he snap s his finger and 2 motor bikes comes through a rift in the sky, they were like Tron bikes, oh what were they called, the light cycles, but they were open top and a lot longer' these are a little project I was help my son with, their still in the test phase, but this will be a good test for the speed and how long, you needs to save the girl so do it boys, and Roooosaa, here a gift for Rose, she said you would need it for being on earth for too long' he throws a small box to me and I give it to Roooosaa, in side was a small stone with a thunder bolt in it, as soon as Roooosaa saw it she smiles and ate it, once she gulped it down her body shone and vanished, she reappeared next to me and Nero looking like her true self, but instead of cream fur she was black and dark red coloured fur with green eyes, her horns ere much bigger and the 2 smaller ones were curved up now' say hello to Thunder mode, with this I can keep up with you 2' she gets a head starts and speeds off.

Me and Nero get on the bikes, the bikes just started up as soon as we got on, it was really cool, we drove off as fast as we could, the speed limit may have been 60, but we had to go faster to catch them, it was getting late, everyone must be starting to worry by now, I bet Mrs Elisa will be mad with us about this, if Kel died we would be dead as soon as we got home, NO!, we will NOT let her go, I of don't care what it takes, we WILL save her, our pendants glow as we ride, something shot out them and sped toward the car, the 2 lights collided in front of them and blinded the driver causing the car to come to a stop, for a moment none of them could see, Nero and I took the chance, we caught then, finally we could get Kel back, we drive the bikes in front of the car and Mrs Roooosaa grabs the back of the car to hold it in place, by this time the guy in the back was dead from blood lose, luckily Kel was knocked out for the sudden stop, Nero got off the bike and got his knife out, the drive was just awake, his eye only just able to see Nero walking to him but unable to move' I told you I would kill you, and now to full fill that promise, never mess with MY little sister!' in one quick motion he stabs the guy in the gut and slices it open, the man coughs up blood as his guts spew out, Nero drops his knife and gets Kel out of the back, he places her in Mrs Roooosaa's pouch for safe keeping' I'm sorry Mrs Roooosaa, I just, I had to do it, if I didn't, she would have still been in danger, I just, I just don't want Kel to get hurt' he started crying into her fur, she placed her right hand on his back in a hug and your left on Kel's head, she smiles at him softly but then looks at the car' it's going to be hard to hide this, we should leave, now!, Nero, get back on the bike, we can sort things out later, ok hun?' Nero nods and get to the bike, we leave the scene after getting Kel's phone and Nero's knife back, we rider off back to the city, we have a long ride to go, as the sun set as Kel started to stir in Roooosaa's pouch, Roooosaa smiled at her, she enjoyed carrying a child in her pouch, even if they were human, the sky was dark and the air was still, the only noise was the engines of the bikes and Roooosaa's running, she was able to make a small ball of light just dim enough to replicate a low light bulb, me and Nero were happy to have our sister back, now there is just 2 more problems, the first being explaining Mrs Roooosaa to her, second being Mrs Elisa, how is she going to react to this, and to Nero killing 2 people, this is going to be fun.

We got back to the hotel, it was around 11pm when we got there, everyone was worried and even shocked as they saw Nero covered in blood, he just asked everyone to be quiet, they ask why and then they notice Kel in Mrs Roooosaa's pouch, to all the humans around it would look like she was in her arms but to us we see her in Roooosaa's pouch, they all aw at the sight of her, we all go back up to our rooms, Nero goes to the bath room and takes a shower to get rid of the blood, his pendant glows and an apparition of nexus forms in the steam' well done boy, you did well indeed, now we need to calm down, no more violence and anger, none at all Nero, imagine what your mother would think, uh, I'm sorry, I forgot you never knew her' her just stayed silent and didn't even take notice of Nexus, she took the hint and faded away.

Kel woke up and everyone was happy to see her, Nero and I the most, Kel even got to meet Mrs Roooosaa, granted in her human form, not her true form, she was very polite and didn't cause any trouble, I guess she's staying for 2 more days with us, we are just happy to have her safe and sound.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day we had a bit of trouble, well, you see, Mrs Elisa called us to say that Kel had gone missing, and well, we had to tell her about what happened, she was rather mad with us being so reckless and not getting the cops to help us, we did explain that they didn't even try and help but they didn't see any problem in using us to catch another criminal, we did leave out the part were Nero killed 2 people, well what would you do in our situation? Would you really tell your care taker that you killed someone?, do you really think it would be a good idea?, no, didn't think so, well, she said we allowed to keep with us, but she had to stay with Mrs Roooosaa for the remainder of the trip, so yeah, that meant no hugs for Nero, and that also means, no eating metal, or no being in her true form, the next 2 days will be a lot of fun, and a lot of trouble, and this time we won't let anyone take her away, we will make sure of that.

We all went to the breakfast hall and had a good meal, we had to explain to the staff about Kel but they were fine with it, it was rather funny seeing Mrs Roooosaa using a knife and fork for the first time, but she was rather good at it, I had some toast and an egg, Nero had a bowl of cereal, he never did like having egg, he liked it simple, Kel on the other hand, she had pancakes, toast and waffles at with wiped cream, how she managed to eat it we never knew, Nero had a look disbelief as he saw her eat the mountain of food in front of her, and she was still hungry, how?, just how? Well, no matter how we try we won't figure it out, Mrs Ryu just laughed' hungry I see, well eat up kid, you'll need it, today is a bit different' what did she mean by that? But the better question is, if anything strange happens, how are going to explain it to Kel?, whatever's goes on, it's going to be fun, we all left the dining hall and got to our rooms and changed, luckily some of the girls had some spare clothes for Kel, they were a bit big but after Mrs Roooosaa modified them, with permission that is, they fitted Kel rather well, Nero went to his bag and grabbed a small box and gave it to Kel, her eyes light up as she saw what was inside, the other day while we were out on the trip he had bought something for her, what he got for her was a pair of silver hair pins with a butterfly on each one with light blue wings, Nero helped put the pins in, after that she was just giddy as heck, she would stop jumping about and smiling, she satay in our group for the remainder of the trip in the city, as we all left the hotel Ben and Necros came running up to us and pulls Mrs Roooosaa away for a moment, now thing are just getting strange, they came back and Mrs Roooosaa had a solemn look on her face' I'm sorry everyone, due to what happened yesterday none of us are allowed to leave' she sighed and looked at me and Nero, we felt guilty now, because we saved our sister no one was allowed to leave' the police were investigating the events of that day and managed to track us, I said to them I would take full responsibility for being your teacher and that' she was cut off by Nero walking past her, he just ignored what she was saying and walked to the main door were a large group of people were, he got in front and managed to talk with one of the cops' due to the events the other day no one is allowed to leave this building until we have apprehended the criminals' Nero was both enraged and saddened by this, it was our fault this happened, and now we could even go to jail for it.

The cops conducted their search on every floor, well, not every floor, Ben had placed a strange device on the elevators and stairs so that the cops would miss out floor and never even notice, after the search everyone was questioned, Nero was just before me and I was worried, what if they find out?, or even worse, what if her gets mad?, he still has his knife with him, he returned with an evil smile on his face' you will never guess what just happened' ok, now I'm scared, and intrigued' Nexus formed in the shadows under a desk and made the cops fall asleep, one of the cops in the other room let me out, it was so funny, I could help but laugh at them, and I didn't even ask her to do it' I guess Nexus wanted to help us.

The cops had to leave and we all left the hotel for the day, we still had no idea what Mrs Roooosaa had in store for us, but we all wanted to see it.

We arrive at the train station were we all get on in a private car, this was awesome, it was a first class car, but how? Did Mrs Roooosaa pay for all this herself? Does she really have THAT much money?' everyone, I hope you enjoy the trip over to our destination, I won't be saying were we are going but you will enjoy it, now if only Ben and Necros would keep Jonathan under control, there's no real chance of that but oh well' Nero sat next Mrs Roooosaa and hugged her while me and Kel sat on the other side of the table while also being embarrassed by Nero's antics, we enjoy a bit of small talk and even play a card game, Mrs Roooosaa gave Nero and Kel the rules and run down of how to play, I already knew how it worked, the game was duel monsters, it was funny, Nero and Kel decked out but I was left to face Mrs Roooosaa, we both were left on 3000 points from 8000, we had 2 monster each and had 4 cards in our hands, but she had no spells or trap and I had 3 on the field, there were 2 field spells, for her side it was songen giving beasts and beast warriors more point, and my side was mountain, giving dragon winged beasts and thunder monster more points, she had a giant solder of stone in defence and had a panther warrior in attack, due to its effect it can attack without a tribute so she would need to use giant solder of stone or summon and then tribute it, but it was my turn now, I drew a card, and it was just the card I needed, I had red eyes black dragon in defence mode along with a black tyrano, I played one of the spells on my field' I activate this, block attack, and I use it on you panther warrior' it changes to defence' I also activate this, survival of the fittest, giving black tyrano 1000 extra attack points and an extra attack, and due to his effect, if you control ONLY defence position monster, he attacks directly, and he can now do it twice' 3600 point for the first hit, and a second for the heck of it, she was on -4200, she sighs and then smiles at me' very well done Eliot, I was expecting something , but not that, too bad all I had in my hand was a Gilford the iron knight and a de spell' we all laugh, Kel and Nero didn't really get what we were talking about but it was fun, until we got to the other station and someone was waiting for us.

As we all got off Mrs Roooosaa was uneasy, she had a bad feeling, Nero as normal was hugging her big belly to comfort her, she smiles and hugged him but still kept an eye out, we all stay together for a moment until something odd happens, we see a young girl with blue hair jumping on the street lights and the trees with cops following her on the ground, why they were being chased we had no idea, but she was amazing, kind of like, Ben in a way, she moved a lot like him, in fact, after a moment, we saw him doing the exact same thing but he was different, he had a more angular amour than normal, this is getting strange now, Mrs Roooosaa comes running be side us with a sad look on her face, I ask her what's wrong' she's here, this is not good, if she does what I think she will then, ok, all of you, if you see a green flash, stay away from it, Rinrin is up to something.

We go around the city for a bit, we encounter a few flashes but nothing happens, we get to a large open park, I guess this is our destination, Mrs Roooosaa smiles as she looks upon the park, flows surrounded us and life was abundant, the trees were huge, in fact for what they were, these are much bigger than normal, they were covered in lush green leaves and below the ground was covered in lush green grass, it was like a paradise, the park was 3 aches, it was amazing. Everyone, welcome to Elamorian park, this is a private park were only a select few allowed in, you need to be either a relative of I or Ben or be a friend of ours get in, you are our students so you are allowed in, even you Kel, we can't be leaving you out side, it would be rude, and un dignified for myself to do that to a child, now enjoy your self whi' she was cut off by a small laugh from behind her, the girl we saw before was back, her blue hair was bright under the sun light, she wore a white T-shirt with a mini skirt and leggings, she had a pink ribbon tied around each arm' Ohayō Roooosaa, long time no see' she stood just 7ft away and Mrs Roooosaa was clearly annoyed, who is this? And why is she here, I know those are asked so much but really? All of this stuff goes on and we don't get any real answers' Rinrin, what are you doing here? Go home and STAY there!' Mrs Roooosaa was mad now, we could see a dark aura flowing from her and even Kel was feeling afraid' Mrs Roooosaa, please calm down' I try and get close to her but she looks at us with her black eyes, there it was, that cool, Kel saw it, she's seen the look now, or, maybe not, Kel had turned around and covered her eyes while Nero held her close, at least she didn't see Mrs Roooosaa angry, she looks at this person now known as Rinrin, she starts to spark a little, as she charges her energy Rinrin simply opens her eyes and gets ready for the shot, she fires a charged ball of electric energy at Rinrin but she runs at it, she jumps past and spins around the ball and lands just in front of Mrs Roooosaa, but on her face' owie' she did all that, and she face planted the ground, wow, just wow, that wasn't even funny, but Mrs Roooosaa found it funny, but she held the laugh back' you failed on that one Rinrin, now explain why are you here?' Rinrin turns her head and grins widely even creepily at Mrs Roooosaa, she back off as Rinrin gets up and closes her eyes and stops smiling, Kel turned around and saw her, well the apparition of Mrs Roooosaa's true form that is, but she could see it.

Ben jumped down and punched Rinrin on the back of the head, knocking her out and making her fall to the ground' well, that takes care of that, now to get you back home' he pick her up over his shoulder and walks away but waves back at us and vanishes, ok, these guys are just getting stranger, Mrs Roooosaa in human form crouches down to Kel and smiles' I hope you didn't feel scared around my sister, is a little, hyper as it were, he doesn't like the idea of growing up, so she is rather childish, and nasty when she's in a fight, please don't be afraid ok, no one is going to hurt you, not this time, and I will make sure that, so will everyone else' Kel looked at her and smiled, but then she steps back in fear' well well, so here's the girl, come on, hand her over and none of you will get hurt, much' Mrs Roooosaa turns around to face the person, they had not been given permission to be here so she was enraged' who are you? And why are you here? In fact, how? Only those with permission are permitted, the metal doors would have locked you out' the person is wearing a mask and a suit, they had short hair and used a voice changer, it wasn't easy to tell the gender' were the fun in that, now hand the girl over and you won't be hurt, unless you want the kids to die here in this park, were no one will know' this struck a nerve with Mrs Roooosaa, and even Nero, h just started to shake while holding Kel, his arm and pendent started to glow, Nexus was getting ready to fight, he gets up and pushes past Mrs Roooosaa, he grits his teeth and closes his eye and then faces the person' you think you can take our little sister? You have some nerve, we dealt with one lot of kidnappers, and if we have to deal with another, then so be it, Mrs Roooosaa, sorry, but I have no choice, Nexus!' as if on cue Nexus rose out of the shadows and towered over everyone, here we go, this is where she finds out about the creatures and Mrs Roooosaa, Nexus towered over us all, she was huge, I think even bigger than before' sync rate 50%, 76%, 88% 100%, sync rate complete, weapons activated' Nexus's shoulder cannons fold forwards and aim at the intruder, they step a few feet back before trying to run away, but Nexus fired at them, a large net shop from her cannon trapping the person, you know, I would have expected a large bullet or a bomb, or even a missile, but a net, that was unexpected, she pulls the net and brings in the intruder' you won't be hurting anyone here, especially not Kel.

Things calmed down a little, key word there, a little, the cops took the intruder away, and Kel had a load of questions to ask about Nexus, like how the heck she exists, we explained about Nexus but Nero didn't want Grande to be mentioned, we managed to answer all her question without even revealing Mrs Roooosaa to her really, it was rather funny, she kept going back to how Nexus was so big and could fit inside a shadow, Nero even called Nexus out so she could meet everyone, we never did show everyone, they were scared at first but got used to it, until she spoke, the instant they could hear the static they just cringed, Nexus was enjoying herself, just merely talking was enough to scare them' what's wrong children? Don't like the sound of my voice? Well too bad, as long as I am out here, I shall speak' Nero walked over to Kel and got her to walk to Nexus, she was scared but mustered up the strength to get close, Nexus lowered her head to Kel's eye level and grind widely, well she was always grinning due to her mechanics' so you're the little one we saved, I see why Nero disobeyed me, you true are a treasure, and now your my treasure, along with Nero and Eliot, you are under my guard and I shall NOT allow anyone to harm you' she opens her mouth and licks Kel on the cheek, the funny part is, the inside of her mouth is all flesh, only the throat was machine in there. It was kind of funny, after a while we all got used to Nexus being around, she lay under a nice large tree and we all just sat around her, she was happy with Kel and Nero sitting on her head, I sat next to Kate and Mrs Roooosaa, we talked about what to do in case Kel sees what Mrs Roooosaa looks like, she said if that happens then it happens, no way to avoided it, it will just happen someday, soon or later, we won't know when.

we all get ready to leave but Nexus doesn't want to leave the park, we had no choice, Grande had to be called, I guess this is going to be it, but we didn't need to, Kel managed to get Nexus to obey by promising her something but we don't know what is till we get back to school, she sinks back into the shadows and we all leave the park and go for lunch, it was rather funny, Mrs Roooosaa had already arranged a restraint booking, and the place we are going to is, the restraint I work at? What? But? How? Why? WHAT?!, I don't understand this, we go in and its exactly the same on the inside, heck it even smelt the same, huh, Ren!?' oh hello everyone, I didn't expect to see you here so soon, ah Eliot, good to see you, if you all don't mind as to take a seat at the tables, Eliot you may sit at the bar if you wish, Nero, Kel you to, and you Roooosaa, please look through the menus and mark what you would like and I shall be with each of you shortly to take the orders, so please talk among your self's for a bit' that was Ren alright, her speech was the same and her formal nature, we sat at the bar as she said we could, Nero looks at me confused, well, everyone does' how do you know her?' they all look at me and I just couldn't keep it for long so I just said it' I work for her, every day after school and on the weekends, I clean the floors and tables and write up the customer reviews, I ask them what they think about the food and write it up, I get a good pay out of it, roughly 100 Yen every 3 days so it's rather good, but due to everything that has been going on I haven't been able to work' Ren walks from the kitchen with a bowl of noodles and places it in front of me' this a recommendation from the chef' huh, ok, I don't know why, it doesn't matter what I eat, I can't taste it, I take the soup spoon and dip into the broth and take a sip, my eyes go wide as I drop the spoon, everyone looks at me in winder at what was wrong, I look at the bowl in amazement, I quickly grab the chop sticks and start to wolf it down, everyone was in shock, Nero, Kel, even Mrs Roooosaa is shocked, I finish the noodles, beef and then drink up the soup and set the bowl down and sigh' oh man, I can't believe it, I can actually taste that, that was amazing, but I only know of one bowl of noodles I can taste, isn't that right, Ben?' as if on cue he comes out from the kitchen and smiles, well, I guess you can taste it, , you know, there is a secret to the noodles, Il reveal it later' he walks off but leaves another bowl for me, we had our meals, I had about 5 bowls of noodles, well, come on it's the first thing in MY life I have EVER been able to taste, come on, you would do the same thing if you had to go your whole life without being able to taste anything, it's like having chocolate for the first time.

We headed to a really nice museum, we broke up into groups and went around, it was cool, me, Kate, Nero Kel and MRs Roooosaa went around together, Mrs Roooosaa seems to join us a lot, and as if on cue, Nero was back to the hugs, what is up with him, even Kel was confused as well, we were in the planetary area when some of the jerks come and broke our calm mood' well well well, if it isn't the nerd troop of L class, wow, I actually can't believe they let you dipshits come here to Shinjuku, you're a waste of space, in fact you're a waste of life, I bet if we killed you here and now we would be praised' ok, now I'm mad, I walk up to him, he was a foot taller than me but I knew what to do, I smiled at Mrs Roooosaa and she got the idea, I grabs the guys right arms turns around, I pull him over and flip him on his back, then I stand a foot on his chest, I look him directly in the eye, I could see the fear in his eyes and he saw the hate and confidence in mine' you think you could kill us?, if you can't even hurt me then you don't stand a chance, how do you think we feel?, we are forced to be the worst class in the country, just so you will work harder, now how do you think that makes us feel? You don't stand a chance, I checked the ratings, L class is doing better than B and C, we have the highest grades, and we are studying 6 more topics on a smaller term then you and yet we have the higher scores, think about it, who's better then who?, you?, just for being on the main campus, or me?, for being able to accept other for who they are and not what other say about them, well? Doesn't really matter' I walk away from him' I made my point, and you can't deny, I know what I am doing, you on the other hand, you're not even able to understand what we go through on a daily basis' he gets up and charges at me, Nero swiftly moves and punches him in the gut pushing the air from his lung and then elbowing him in the back' if you even dare hurt my little brother, I will kill you, and as you know Franklin, I WILL follow through with that, like with the last guy, I drove them away, but when it comes to my brother or sister, then I will kill for them, no matter what, even if I die, they are more important' the jerk gets up and runs off, the others follow suit, Mrs Roooosaa scolds both of us for being a bit reckless, but also hugs us for standing up for our self's.

The rest of the day was not really as exciting, we had a few kill attempts, even Ben tried again and got bitten again, but from Kel's view he was just getting grabbed, we really should tell her at some point, maybe tomorrow will be good, but until then, have a good day.

Change of view to MRs Chain, he was standing in a room with a bunch of monitors with numbers on, the numbers wold flash each time the person on the other side would speak' that thing must be killed now! Caleb, who knows what it could do in the meantime' said #1' we have sent a new "student" to the school, they will be joining soon, in a few days most likely, they will be able to take care of things' said #4, Mr chain looked down and gritted his teeth and managed to bring up the courage to speak' sirs and a madams, I cannot allow this, those students are doing great, their test scores at the highest in the school now, she is a great teacher, she has not once hurt anyone there, and has in fact formed a relationship with 2 of the students, in fact, from what I know, she help to save a young girl who was kidnapped, I applaud you to not send in any more forces, those military goons were bad enough' the room fell silent' if you wish for her to stay as a teacher then you will need to convince her to not destroy the earth, but she has already said she will, in a year and a half' said #3' that's the issue, she NEVER said she would, she said one day, she said when it is the earth time to die she would do it, she never said she would do it on graduation day' Mr Chain was frantic now' if you think so then try and learn more, but we shall still go through with our plan, end of line' all of the monitors turn off and the lights turn off


	7. Chapter 7

It was 7PM and we all were back at the hotel, we had our dinner, and got to our rooms, we all talked on a voice chat but it was hard to keep Kel from listening in, over all we came up with a plan, but we needed another day or so to do it, let's just say, it includes a little trickery and, well, a lot of metal, over all, it should be fun, we all got ready for bed, Kel spelt in Nero's bed and he spelt on one of the chairs, it was now about 11PM, Kel was having a hard time sleeping, I and Nero were already asleep and well, once we get to sleep we don't wake up until something happens, Kel struggles to keep her eyes closed but ultimately fails, she sat up and notices that Mrs Roooosaa isn't in the room, she gets up and grabs one of the spare room keys and goes into the halls and looks for her, she goes around 5 different floors looking but nothing, she couldn't find any trace of her, none of the staff even noticed her, she got to the main floor and sat down in one of the chairs, she was finally feeling a little sleepy, just as she was about to fall asleep she saw something blurry, it was large, fluffy and cream coloured, and it was coming towards her, she fell asleep at this point, she could feel a warm fuzzy feeling around her, it was soft and comfy.

when she woke up she was in bed, it was 3AM now, she looked around and saw Mrs Roooosaa was still not in bed, until the bath room door opens and Mrs Roooosaa walks out, but in her true form, she stands there looking at Kel with a towel covering her hair, Kel looks at her in shock, so many questions when running through her head, who was that? Why were they in the room? Where's Mrs Roooosaa? Did they do something to her? Or, are they Mrs Roooosaa, Kel stayed still, Mrs Roooosaa on the other hand looks at me and Nero still asleep and then smiles awkwardly at Kel' uh, hi Kel, uh, um, just stay there for a moment, sorry for letting you see me like this, this is rather undignified for me, and a rather large shocker for you, sorry hun' she moves over to her bed and picks up a spare D-blank, she walks over to Kel, for her Mrs Roooosaa simply towered over her, she was starting to get scared now, what should she do? Run? Or stay put? What should she do?

Mrs Roooosaa stands there for a moment before moving again, she hangs her head and smiles' you know, we were going to tell you when we got back to the city, I'm sorry, I truly am, but, at least I can give you this, its D-blank, all the students have one, we gave them out for the trip just in case anything happened, and they helped greatly in saving you the other day' she hands Kel the D-blank and smiles softly at her, Kel looks at the device and puts it on, the screen flashed and shows the words active, user recognised, after that she looked at Mrs Roooosaa still rather confused' now, I think it's time you sleep a bit more, you won't need to worry about this' she kisses Kel on the forehead and tucks her in, she starts to drift off again and closes her eyes' you won't remember this encounter, but I will, as punishment for my carelessness, I am truly sorry dear, but you must forget, it's for the best, for all of us, until it is time to show you.

The time went by and it was now 6:30 AM, I and Nero woke up and got dressed, I didn't want to mention that mark on his chest so I stayed silent, it was rather odd, I'd never seen his right arm very clearly, sure we knew it was a prosthetic, but how did he have such control over it? Last time I saw it off there was nothing under it, no wires, no plugs, so how? IL have to ask him at some point, we wake Kel up and find she had a D-blank on, who gave her that, ok, this is getting strange, Kel rubs her eyes and yawns' uh, oh morning guys, I had a strange dream, I woke up and Mrs Roooosaa wasn't in her bed with Mr Ben, I went looking for her and ended up in the lobby, I fell asleep on a chair and then this thing came up to me, I could make out what it was but it was big and fluffy, and warm, don't know why I can't remember much but that all, huh, what's this thing?' she looks at her arm to see the D-blank, she had no recollection of what was happening, it was just there for her, we didn't even know, Mrs Roooosaa walks out of the bathroom while brushing her hair, she smiled as she saw us up' bore da plant, how is every one?' I look at her and narrow my eyes' what?, I haven't done anything, well, as far as I know of I haven't' I look at her still, and then point at Kel's arm' oh that, I put it there last night, well, we don't another kidnapping do we, if she's in danger, the D-blank will send a silent signal to my D-watch and we can track her down faster' wow, that was so, bad, really? Does she really think we will believe that? oh well, there's no real way to argue with her, we go down to the dining hall and get our breakfast, the only issue was, some of the jerks were there and had the cops with them' there they are, those are the people that assaulted us and tried to steal our money, arrest them' the cops move in but Ben walks in-between us and pulls out a bit paper, it was blank so what was that to do? Well a lot actually, the cops froze in shock' uh, sir, were sorry for intruding on your work' Ben walked up to them and hit both of them over the head' have any of you any idea what you're doing? Those minors behind you have caused enough trouble, those behind me have done nothing, I have been keeping an eye on things and your misinformed on current events, these kids are in a group called L-class, they are seen as the lowest of the low, but in all actuality, they are the best student at the school, those behind you on the other hand, they see them self as the best there is and see no issue with hurting other, if any one should be punished, its them' the cops bow and take the other students away, Ben stand there for a moment, and then slumps over' phew, man I haven't use this thing for a long time, well you had better get something to eat todays going to be big.

After breakfast Mrs Roooosaa and Mr Ben took us to some sort of festival, it was awesome, there were so many people there,, we went around each and every stall there, everyone was so kind, heck even those why looked bad were just kind and didn't even cause trouble, heck we saw one guy steal from a stall and then this big guy walks up and stop him, it was amazing, I walk off on my own for a bit but kept in contact with Nero and Kel, it was amazing, the food smelled so good, I tried some but to my expectations, I couldn't taste anything, oh well, I guess it's only those noodles I can taste, it had been a few minute since I last talked with Nero, I try to get his com signal but nothing, I starts to panic, man this is not good, what should I do? I get a signal for either the phone or the D-blank, huh, what the? This guy walks up to me out of the blue' well well, this is interesting, a Ningen here, that's very strange indeed, uh, a D-blank, hah, well, that's funny, I guess my sister would be proud, oh, I'm Techu by the way, your Eliot, good luck on your journey, you're going to need it with mother and father around, well, bye, I best be off, it's not my time yet to be here' he walked off into the crowed, who was that guy, Techu, I made a note of that name on my D-blank, and why did her say Ningen? Waite, is he not? He couldn't be, or is he? He said mother and father, does that mean Mrs Roooosaa and Ben? Couldn't be, could he? Well what he means it's not really that important right now, huh, that's odd, I have signal now, I all Nero and ask how things are, but he doesn't answer, I activate the tracker feature and track my rout back, it was a good hour long trek back, man I was out of breath, I reached the other to find that a group was causing trouble for them, they were a bunch of military operative, each one holding a heavy duty sub machine gun, one of then stepped forwards' all of you, do are you told and no one gets hurt, but we don't really care what you do' I was panicking, what was going on, Nero stepped inform of Kel, he didn't want her to get hurt, I on the other ran over to him but one of the military goons saw me and shot me in the chest, I fell to the ground just in front of Nero and Kel, blood was pouring out of my mouth and chest, I wouldn't breath, was I going to die?, was this it? I never even got to have parents, I never had a chance to thank everyone for everything, I blacked out after a minute, Nero was holding my body trying to make me wake up, tears were rolling down his face while he shouted for me to wake up, Kel was in shock, she wouldn't handle it all again, Mrs Roooosaa couldn't risk it, not here, if she used her powers everyone here would know about her, was this really it? Would everyone die here, no, Nero, Kel, Mrs Roooosaa, Ben, Kate, EVERYONE!, NO! I WILL NOT FALL HERE! I manage to move my arm, Nero was shocked, I got up from the ground but I was still knock out, I open my eyes and scream, after a moment that a scream became a growl and then a roar, I look at them with anger in my eyes, I may have been out of it, but I could still act, my pendant glows, but this time its red, my shadow grows and warps, Grande try's to hold it back but couldn't, even he can't hold back my hatred, in a slight metallic tone I say to them ' you, you tried to kill this child, how about I KILL YOU!' I rush at them and jump into the air, I jumped a good 6ft into the air and then dropped into them and grabbed the first one's head, he screamed in terror, I knock his out with a head butt and grab his knife and jump at the next one, and then the next, and the next, each one I would slice at the throat and kill them, I killed about 6, only 4 were left including the first, I enjoyed it so much, I just wanted to rip them apart.

After a bit the other men started to fire at me, not one of the bullets would hit, in fact they were stopped in mid-air and dropped to the ground, not one of them could hit me, and I wouldn't let them, I run at the next guy and kill him by stabbing him in the gut, the next one panicked and ran, I threw the knife and got him in the head, I grabbed one of the guns, aimed it at the remaining 2 and smiled' Lights OUT little BUGS!' I pull the trigger and a flurry of bullets fire from the barrel of the gun, as they die, I laugh, louder and louder as they scream in pain, I enjoyed it, I wanted to kill more, more and more, I wanted to kill everyone who stood in my way, anyone who wanted to hurt my family I wanted to kill them, after they had died I dropped the gun, still I laughed until I turned to everyone with glowing red eyes and a wide laughing smile, I fall to the ground and stop, everything was black after that, the next thing I knew, I was in a white room on a bed, it wasn't very comfortable at all, there was a light right above me, I had a hard time keeping my eyes open, I get up and walk to the door, it was locked, man, were am I? This is either a hospital, a nut house, or a government lab, I hope Kel didn't get hurt, I go back to the bed and wait, and wait, and wait, I didn't know what time it was so I could tell you, but from what I could feel it was like 3 hours had gone by of me just waiting for someone to come in.

After another hour the door opened and it was Mrs Roooosaa, she ran to me and held me in a comforting hug, she was crying, what happened? Why was she crying, had something gone wrong?' Eliot, I am so sorry for what happened, I should have known something like that would happen, I should have known, you didn't deserve to be shot' she loosened her grip and look at me, she eye were full of tears, they streamed down her face and left a few marks' Mrs Roooosaa, what happened after they shot me?, did Nero and Kel get hurt?, did Grande get released?, please tell me' she looked at me and smiled, she hugged me again and then let go' they are fine, what happened though, well, it would be better if you saw it, she took me to a small sitting were Nero and Kel were, I was excited to see them but Nero held Kel back from me, what happened?, Mrs Roooosaa pressed play on a monitor and played a video feed from the security cameras, after I was shot, that when I saw it, I killed them?, what, I was in shock, I couldn't handle it, how? Why did I do it? And why can't I remember it?, what was happening to us? Why was it all happening? I look at Mrs Roooosaa but she didn't say anything, she just looked away, Nero walked over to me and tried to punch me, but my arm moved first and stopped him, I didn't do that, I didn't want it to move' Eliot, are you in control of your body right now, or is HE in control, they are able to use us as vessels, Nexus has done it to me remember, on THAT day, she showed us, and we have 2 memory's from that time, were she was happy, and were she tried to kill me' what?!, that, wasn't? a dream?' ask Grande if he is doing anything, if he is, make him stop' uh, how do I do th, my eyes go blank and fall asleep, I awaken in the same black area, but this time it's all light, and no fog, I turn around and see Grande, lying on the ground in a pool of water, he was grey rather than his normal green, what happened to him?' Grande, are you ok?, hat is going on here?' he doesn't respond, I take a step closer but then, then something odd happens, my shadow rises up and grabs my shoulder, I turn to see a white version of me with red eyes and a wide grin on its face, they looked, sadistic and maniacal, it was as if they wanted to kill me, I was frozen in fear, what should I do? Who are they? What are they?' so you finally arrive, good, now let's talk, first off, don't go near that beast, it has nothing to do with you, in fact, it should even be here' I push them away and face them' let Grande go, he hasn't done anything wrong!' the thing laughs' nothing wrong huh, well, for one, it took MY name, I am Grande, that thing, is just a fake, now, second thing to know, I WILL kill you for every time you call on the powers you hold, I will be one step closer to killing you, no two ways about it, one day, you will die by MY hands.

This guy was mad, what did he mean by power, wait, did they do something' after I was shot, I died, and then, you, you did something, what was it!?' he laughs again' I killed them, what else did you expect? They tried to kill you, so I killed them, it was, fun' what!? Fun? This thing really is sadistic, he's SICK!, I was scared now, I could see in his eyes he was telling the truth, I black out and then I wake up back in the room with Nero, he looks at me' there this thing, it had Grande on the ground, it was in control ,it said, it killed them, and it was fun, I was scared, I didn't know what do, Grande was just lying there on the ground, it was like he was dead, and the stranger part was, this thing said IT was Grande and not the one we know' he looks at me shocked, 2 Grande's? And the one we know is fake? How is that?

Nero pulls his arm away and hugs me, he doesn't say anything, none of us do, after what has happened, I wouldn't be surprised if I went to jail, or worse, Ms Roooosaa checked me out of the hospital, we were already home, apparently after the events at the fair I was taken to the hospital and then transferred to the hospital at home, we went to the orphanage to see Mrs Elisa, she was frantic, she was so happy to see us and so angry at the same time, MRs Roooosaa apologised for what happened and took full responsibility for the events that transpired, Mrs Elisa gave each of us even Mrs Roooosaa a good lecture on behaving, she even made us sit on the ground and listen to her, it was kind of funny, Nero didn't even try and give Mrs Roooosaa a hug, heck Mrs Elisa kept them apart, after all that we had a bit on lunch, Mrs Roooosaa even got to meet few of the other residence of the building, she had a good time, but felt sad for some reason, after that she left and went home, we went to our room and simply just stayed there in silence, it was kind of odd, it really was, to know I had killed some, no over 6 people, and laughed while doing it, I was scared, what if it happens again? What if Kel or Nero get killed? I didn't know what to do, Nero look at the ground and laughed' hey Kel, want to know something? It's a big secret, one that NO ONE else is allowed to know, not even Mrs Elisa' Kel looks at him in interest' Mrs Roooosaa isn't a human' what is he Thinking? Does he really want to let the cat out of the bad? Really?, he pulls out his phone and puts a video on to show Kel, it showed the classroom after we all left, as it plays you could see Mrs Roooosaa in human form but with her horns and tail and even her fluffy paws, she then snaps her finger and changes to reveal her true form, Kel was shocked, I could tell she didn't believe it, she even asked if it was CGI, but no, that was Mrs Roooosaa in that video' Kel, he's telling the truth, that is Mrs Roooosaa, that is our teacher, she really isn't human' Kel was set back by this, she blinks a few times and then looks at me' you knew Eliot? Why didn't you 2 say anything? we looked down, we knew that one would come up' we aren't allowed to say why, we shouldn't even be telling you this right now, it's a governmental issue, if they found out, there would be a lot of trouble ahead' Nero looks up in surprise and does the first to palm motion as if he figures something out' one more thing, this one a biggie, the government has charged us with the task of killing her within a year' nice one Nero, you just gave the reason why we should say anything, Kel was shocked by that one, but then she thought' what if we made it so that you didn't tell me?, but I found out?' we look at her confused and she just sighs' like this, if I hide in the class and watch everything go on, that way if I'm found, you can't be in trouble' ok, that actually sound good, but still there are a few plot holes, like why? Why would she want to sneak in and watch? Maybe to see what it's like in the room? That it, that what we are going with, tomorrow we intact the plan, we all agreed, that was the way it was going to happen.

The next day, I had lost track of the dates, sorry, IL try and put those in the next entry, maybe, but any way, we all got up early, REAL early, like 4AM ish, we made our way to the class, Kel was tuckered after the first few lots of steps, she was really surprised we had to walk up that every morning and still do work and even do P.E sometimes, she hide In the cupboard next to my desk, after about 36 minutes Mrs Roooosaa walked through the sliding door' morning boys, early again I see, well, I guess that's only one thing for it then, Nero' as if on cue he got up and walked over to her with a huge wide grin, and, well you get the point, they do it EVERY morning, they hugged, Kel gave a little giggle but I masked it by snickering and looking at her to make her stop, she got the idea, after another hours or so everyone was in, even Mrs chain was in, its good to see him again, the funny part was, well Ben was sitting on top of Mrs Roooosaa's horns, how he does that we will never know, she kept asking why we were laughing and then she noticed the shadows, as she saw it her eyes widens and then she pouted and looked up to see Ben smiling at her, she lifts an eye brow at him, all he does it just shrug, and then the madness happens and she pulls him down and bites his head, this time on the other hand he was in pain, I guess he just likes to mess with her but not if he feels the pain, man it must really hurt, those teeth of hers are really sharp, just like a blade, she let go and he sits there pouting while crossing his arms and legs, Mrs Roooosaa snaps her finger and uses some electricity to bind him in place' ok class, today we shall play a little game.

And with that, this entry shall end, enjoy and see you all next time.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello again everyone, let us pick up where we left off, well, let's see here, oh yeah, the game, well, let's back to it.

We all looked at Mrs Roooosaa in earnest, what was the game going to be' the game, shall be hard, you must be prepared to face it, none of you may back down once you enter it, remember, the objective of this class, you need to kill ME' Kel gasped, Mrs Roooosaa's right eye looked at the cupboard door, she narrowed her view and turned her head to get a better look' Eliot, Nero, it appears there's a little mouse in the class, care to explain' I stay calm but panic in my head, how did she find out?, she didn't make a sound, how? I look at the door and then back at her' Mrs Roooosaa, why are you looking at the cupboard door? Is there something important about it' she looks away and smiles, oh no, no reason, it just that the little mouse will be playing the game as well, they know the reason for the class, so they have no choice but to play' her smile was twisted, her eyes a deep shining blue, all of us were scared, well, Nero wasn't, he was beaming a dark stare right at Mrs Roooosaa, she flinches and then frowns' Nero, why are you not smiling as normal, is something, wrong?' he grabs his knife and throws it at her, bulls eye, right in-between the eyes, blood dripping down her face, after a moment she smiled, she removed the blade and cleaned off the blood along with healing the wound' very well thrown, if that were the blue knife I would be dead then' she looked up and saw Nero right in front of her pointing a gun between her eyes, he looks at the cupboard door' KEL!, get out here, the jigs up she knows' Kel opens the door and climbs out, I help her sit up on my desk, everyone was shocked at why she was here' you 2 know the rules, no one was to know, and yet, you told her' Nero smiled' us? Oh no, you did it first, in the hotel, remember, that dream she had, you gave her the B-blank, you're the one who revealed yourself to her FIRST!' Kel looked Mrs Roooosaa In shock, he was right she thought, Mrs Roooosaa had shown herself first, that night in the hotel in both the lobby and the room, she revealed herself, Kel already knew it was just dormant inside her mind, Mrs Roooosaa backed up with her hands in the air and a nerves smile on her face with closed eyes' now now Nero, come on, do you really think I would do that? Well. I would, but I wouldn't to a child, well, yeah you got me, I did, but she woke up after I took a shower, how else was I to act? Come on' Nero pushes the gun closer to her head' I have an idea for how you can repay us for it' she lifts an eye brow' really?' and what would that be?' he smiles even more, his eye shines in the shadow of his hair' you be our pet, for a week' what, no really what?, Nero, really? Come on dude, really? We were all shocked at this, even Mr Chain, Ben on the other hand, he was laughing like mad' well, you got no choice dear, you caused the issue, so you have to fix it, that is what you taught me all those years ago, remember? Back at A13?

A13? What is that? Whatever it is, we won't know unless they say' fine, you win, I'll be your pet for a week, seeing as today is Thursday, we shall do it next week' Nero pulled out a small box from his back pocket and placed it on the table' you may only open that, at lunch, but if you do, you must obey what I say along with whatever Eliot or Kel says, fair?' she nods slowly, not wanting to be shot, even with a real gun she would be hurt greatly, he pulls the gun away and walks back to his seat' oh, and Mr Chain, don't bother saying anything to the feds, I already know about their, new recruit, if you try and interfere, Nexus will have her fun' he looks at Mr Chain and smiles wickedly, but his one eye had changes to Nexus blue eye rather than red blue, Mr Chain was frozen in place, he couldn't move, he couldn't do anything, all he could do now, was watch and breath, Nero sat down and waited for Mrs Roooosaa to open the box, she picked it up and swallowed it, we all had the jaw drop face, even Nero, she licked her finger and her lips' now now, did you really think I open it so soon, we still have the game to play, and with Kel here, it is going to be even more, Fun, have you figured out what the game is?, any one' no one said anything, I raised my hand and said' is it hide and seek?' her eyes glow a bright red with yellow circles' very good Eliot, but the game shall be a bit different, you all are the seekers, I shall be the hider, all you have to do, is touch my tail and you win' we all looked at each other and laughed then back at her, but she had an evil smile on her face, what else was she planning, as if on cue Kel was lifted up into the air by her tail' as an extra incentive for hunting me down, you need to also rescue Kel, but that is for Nero and Eliot to do, in other words, in order to win, either Eliot or Nero must get Kel from my pouch but someone else must also touch me tail, this is where it gets fun, those B-blanks, I and my husband can use then to track you, how do you think we kept track of you kids on the trip, they transmit a signal, they also give off sound, so that little plan of yours last night, won't work, sorry kids, I intend to do whatever I can to stay alive, I know for a fact you all CAN and WILL kill me some day, but I won't go down without my fun, so who's entering other than Eliot and Nero?' pretty much everyone stands up after that, she smiles at this, after that, we all had a quick break, I and Nero stayed close to Mrs Roooosaa to try and get Kel back, but she simply let go once she was out of sight from everyone.

Wow, its hard keeping up a nasty image, you kids have no idea how hard it is, it completely goes against my ethics, sure I may look big and scary, but that's all, I can't act scary whenever I like, sure I can be nasty if I want to be but to simply put on an act, it's not fun' we were confused like heck, she just sighed and pulled out a cigar, wait, she smokes?' sorry kids, bad habit of mine, whenever I get a little stressed about if Ben will come home safe or if I have to be in a awkward situation for too long I need for smoke one of these, I just like the taste of a Cubin cigar, high quality, it one of the reasons I like earth, other than that, its children, the metal, and the electrical energy, everything else is just pain full' she takes a few puffs and then blows it out away from us' I do my best to keep second hand smoke out of a child's lungs, my eyes can see, you haven't breathed it in , good, now, the reason I need to speak is, well, this is actually VERY personal, and you must think long and hard about this, I will only ask you this once, you must think hard about this, not just a simple yes or no, you will have a few days to think it over' we look at her wondering what she meant, she walked off out of the building and into the forest with Kel in her pouch, we all wait on the training ground by the woods for the signal, our D-blanks flashed red, after 7 flashes of red it turned yellow, and after 7 more it turned blue, that was the signal, we broke up into 2 groups, we even ditch the D-blanks along the way, but we all knew she had a contingency plan for tracking us.

Change of view to Roooosaa, she was hiding in the trees, a rather good way of doing it, she rested in the branches of one of the taller trees, she still had the cigar but kept the smoke away from Kel, she somehow could manipulate the flow, must have been her ability to control matter, she kept Kel calm by singing a small tune, Kel rested in her pouch against Roooosaa's belly, her soft fur keeping Kel comfortable' sorry for making you apart of this game, it's just important to test their skills in this manner, they need to learn other ways to kill me, if they don't, then all of this will have been for nothing' Kel looked at her for a moment, why did we need to kill her, we never did understand' I need to someone this, it has to be said, Kel, there is a great threat coming to this world, one that was cast away by my husband many years ago, they were cast off this world many millennia ago, he only just beat them, and now, they have returned here, in a year and half they will be here, I don't know why, the reason why they have to kill me, is so they have the skills to survive' she sighed, she was clearly upset, it was about then she snapped back to reality and noticed us around, we were in the trees just like her, heck Nero was even sitting on her horns like Ben was' well, how long have you been there? Did you listen in to my little speech?' Nero shakes his head but smiles and boops her nose, she rubs her snout after that and growls' Nero, I would like it if you DIDN'T do that again, and while you are at it, Get Off OF MY HORNS!' he jumped off and landing in front of her' now now teach, I hadn't done anything wrong, all I did was sit on the branch and rest on your horn and then simply touch your little nose, what's wrong about that?' her eyes changed to black and gold' you really want to know? Then let me show you' she got up and braced herself, she charged energy into her horns and closed her eyes, as she did a glow could be seen from inside her mouth, after a moment she opens her eyes and mouth' BLACK HOLE!' as if on cue the wind started to blow, she was sucking in everything, as the branches gave out some of them were sucked in, after a while Nero was the only one left, Nexus had changed his feet to hers and gripped the branch, but unfortunately something flew out of his pocket and was sucked into Mrs Roooosaa's mouth, he panic and let go, he had to get it back, no matter what, he had no choice but to leave Kel, he was sucked in and vanished, Mrs Roooosaa closed her mouth and calmed down, she looked angry still, but without black and gold eyes, more of a deep red, deep as blood' I hate to use that power, it always ends the same way, now to move from here, with one down, Eliot needs to take the front, and you, you don't say a word to him once he find me, got it?, Kel?' she was afraid, she was frozen with fear, she didn't want to get sucked in like Nero, she tried to be as small as she could be, Mrs Roooosaa covers her up and sheds a tear, she thought to herself, I hate doing that, it ends the same way, people are hurt, she dropped to the ground and sighed' Jonathan, would you mind?' on cue he walks out from behind the tree and smiles' as you wish mama Roooosaa, I shall' he fades away as she runs off farther into the woods.

Change of view to Nero, any if all of them could see was a dark void, nothing more, where ever they were, they weren't going anywhere any time soon.

Change of view to Eliot, we were running through the forest but still couldn't find her, it had been an hour, and still no luck, heck we couldn't even get In touch with Nero and the others, we got to a clearing and saw Mrs Roooosaa's foot prints, we were close, but knowing her, she could be anywhere, I turn around and see that everyone had gone, were did they go?, what the heck is going on here?, THUMP!, I cringe at the sound, I knew exactly what that was, I breath heavily and panic, I just run, I didn't even bother looking back all I did was run, I ran for a good 8 minutes, I ducked down behind a tree and pulled my knees in close, what is going on? Where did everyone go? Why?' calm down Eliot, it will all be over soon' I ran, I just ran, I didn't care were I just ran, I kept running and running until I came to the cliff, that was it, I'm going to die by my own teachers hands' now why would you be thinking that? Are you really that scared, don't you dare give up kid, I will be the one to kill you, not her, I will give you one free move, use my power to stop her, Kel and Nero are important to me as well so don't you dare let them go' that voice was the other Grande, they were right, I couldn't give up, not here, not NOW!, I grit my teeth and brace myself for what would happen next, here she was, standing there, right in front of me grinning widely' well, shall we end it here?' I rush at her but as I do, time slows down, I black out and wake up In that place again, this time, the Grande I knew was awake, I rushed at him and hugged him, I was so worried he was dead' Eliot, you must take a hold of me, use the power held in this space, you must fight back' I know, I have to do this, I wake up again in the real worlds and as I start to move again, something in my hands glow, I bring them together, in an instant a sword forms, the blade was long and thick with a segment in the middle missing for air flow, the guard was a large curve to protect the hand fully, the blade was huge, it was about 5.5ft in length, it was rather though so I could easily lift it, I got faster and faster until, CHING!, We hit each other, her claws were like knifes, they held the blade at bay' well, this is new, your soul weapon has woken up, or as the reapers call them, zanpakuto or soul slayers, you already have the stage 2 form, but it won't last' she pushes me away but as she does I rush back in and slash at her, right in the gut, she coughs up a good amount of blood and falls to the ground' well done, Eliot, you win the game, end of line' as she said this the area faded away, what was happening THIS time, it was like the world had changed to the lowest setting on a video game, wait, she couldn't have, could she?

Are you sure it was a good idea to do this Mrs Roooosaa? Putting them all in a trance like this, is it safe?' Mr chain looked at us, worried and confused' they are just fine, it's just a simple tone, all they are doing is a simple training game, were I go a little mad in it, it's a test really, to see what their minds can come up with' after she said that we snap out of it, we were all confused as to why we were back in the room and even afraid of Mrs Roooosaa' well-done everyone, you did your best, and Nero, you even got close, but if it wasn't for that charm you would have won, Eliot was the only one to actually win, sure he failed the objective, but he managed to kill me, well, in a manner of speaking, he did have a little help from an outside presents, one that should be kept under control, Eliot' I look down at my desk, man, Grande saved me but now it was all a trick and he could have gotten revealed, this is just messed up, Mrs Roooosaa looks at us all and smiles' as a reward for plying the game, you may have a special lunch tomorrow, all you need to do is ask for something and we shall get it for you, simple as, as for you Eliot and Nero, you shall be having a normal lunch, you got the closest to winning, but failed, sure Eliot killed me in the test, but that WASN'T the objective, you needed to touch my tail and get Kel, but you though without anyone else there the only way to do it was to kill me, in all actuality all you needed to do was get Kel and have her touch my tail, it was a simple trick after all' as she said that she flinched as she looked around, Kel had managed to get to her tail without her even noticing' we win' Kel just smiled, she knew we had now won because of that, Mrs Roooosaa just sighed and slumped forwards, she couldn't believe she had just lost to a little girl who wasn't even in the game, but none the less, she had lost, she even grumble under her breath, she wasn't too happy about it but she got over it, she bent back up and picked Kel up in her arms and held her close, due to her size Kel looked like a toddler compared to her, she was even getting embarrassed from everyone looking at her' now, Eliot, Nero, I will need to speak with you 2 after this week, in 3 more days I will ask you that question, and I will expect you to think long and hard about it, got it?' we both nod at the same time, we are good at that' good, now if you don't mind, it would be logical to take Kel here home' I stand up and walk over to her' we already told Mrs Elisa she would spend the day with us, so it should be ok for her to be here, right?' she looks at me and then sighs and smiles, she places Kel in her pouch and walks back in front of us all' you win Eliot, she can stay, but in my pouch, and only my pouch, at lunch she may come out, but only then, if we have another incident like last week then you can take her out, but, I doubt that will happen again, right?, Mr Chain?' he was hot under the collar, was he the one who organized the military group last week, if so then he has a lot to answer for, Nero gets up and walks to the door' sorry teach, I need to let Nexus out, she's getting restless' Mrs Roooosaa smiles and lets him go, he walks out to the pitch and stand in the middle, his shadow grows and Nexus rises up, her large mechanical jaw open and poised to strike, her eyes locked on target on Nero, even her cannons were ready to fire' you did well boy, I am proud, I truly am, you know I don't lie and right now is no exception, you have made me so proud of you, you managed to get that close, even if it was a trick you did it, well done' she leans down and gently touches his head with her lower jaw and moves her arms around him, this was her way of hugging due to her size, I can see why it would be hard for her, she must be used to Grande rather than a human, it was rather cute really, she was showing happiness to him, she doesn't do that often as far as I know' thank you Nexus, do you think the plan will work? Would she accept it?' Nexus looks at him and smiles' she would be a fool not to' Nexus hugged Nero once again and then sank back into the shadows, Nero smiled, he had calmed Nexus and made her happy, now all he needed to do was enact his plan

Ok everyone, lunch time, here you go Kel' she lets Kel go and then walks to the door, after she leaves so does Ben and Mr Chain, the only one left of Mr Necros' well, I guess I should grab a bite as well' he reaches his left arm out to the side and opens a portal and pulls an apple through and closes the portal afterwards, he licks his lips and then tosses the whole apple into his mouth and swallows' well I said a bite didn't I?' ok, that was funny, he did say a bite, we all had our lunches and relaxed for a bit, Nero got me and Kel out of the room for a bit and told us his plan' WHAT?!' both I and Kel were shocked, was that really what he's been planning ever since?, was he really thinking that all along?, would she even do it though?, I can't believe he thought this up, we calmed down and went back into the room, we didn't know what to do, Nero had asked Sam if they could switch places so he could keep feeding us info, Sam agreed, in fact he wanted to ask Nero about swapping seats for a while now, but he didn't want Nero to try and kill him, Nero only try's to kill people who cause trouble for us, Sam hasn't done that so he's not a target, Mrs Roooosaa came back in and put Kel back in to her pouch, she looked really cute like that, both of them did, Mrs Roooosaa had us simply do a bit of reading for the rest of the day, I and Nero did a bit of doodling and continued to work out our plan, luckily we had taken off the D-blanks, just in case.

After the day had ended we all chose to go for a good meal, and were other than the noodle shop, I almost forgot, I never said what it was called llwynog aur, Ren said it translated as yellow fox of something, I don't know, no clue why she chose that name, but she must have talked with Mrs Roooosaa about it because they both speak welsh rather well, oh well, it not really that big a deal.

Well this is where we end things here, what is the question Mrs Roooosaa wants to ask, and what is Nero's plan? These will find out soon, bye


	9. Chapter 9

Man, this is going to be fun, well, let's see here what was the date, argh, screw it, let's just forget the dates, there isn't really any point for them, besides, it's not like those will be handy any time soon, so let's begin.

It had been 2 days since the little, "game" as Mrs Roooosaa called it, we all were annoyed at her, well, wouldn't you?, well that doesn't matter right now, what matters is that its Monday, and Mrs Roooosaa said she would open the box, well, we hope she will at least, we all get there in one piece, well, kind of, there was one big issue, the principle, I guess it was bound to happen, well, here's the thing, with all the stuff that keeps happening, I doubt we were going to get away with having our nice simple class for long, he was a tall man, shorter then Ben just by just a bit, he had a black suit and red tie, very original mate, his eyes were green and his hair was grey and combed back, he had a rather bushy moustache, you couldn't even see his mouth when he spoke, his voice was rather gravely, he stood there in the front of the class, looming over us and instilling fear into our hearts, as normal Nero wasn't even phased, he looked out over the class and narrowed his eyes on a few of us, as soon as he saw me he walk closer to my desk, he stood over me, he stared at me for a moment and then spoke' enjoy your time while you are here boy, you have caused enough trouble for the higher students, you won't be causing any more after this week, you had better hope another school will' he was cut off as Nero slipped close to him and held his knife to the man's throat' now why are you targeting my little brother? It can't be because of those events that, the "higher" students caused?, like, calling my brother a dipshit?, and a worm?, and saying that no one would miss us if we died?, oh no, it can't be those, because the higher ups "don't cause trouble", well news flash gramps, you're the cause of all this, we do our work and get higher scores then your little devils, if anyone here should be kicked out its me, but I won't be will I, due the scores I got in the main campus' Nero frowned as he stared at this man, he came up to his chest in height, he held his knife tight and didn't tremble' you should leave now, I don't know how long I can hold her back' he pointed at Mrs Roooosaa who was getting ready to fire a charged ball of electricity at the man, Ben stepped forwards' you may be the head of this school, but here, in this class, you mean nothing to these student, you don't even TRY and help them, you let them get hurt, in fact you encourage it, IV seen you talk with the students about the this class, I know what you say, last Friday at lunch you held a meeting for what to do to make this class fail each and EVERY test, do you really think you can get away with that? Oh and, the longer we hold her back, the more the shot is going to hurt, and from the looks of it, it's got a few megawatts charged already, that's enough to stop a heart, do you really want to risk it? Old man?' he stepped back, turned around and walked to the door, he opened it but before he left he said' that boy will leave here, wether he chooses to do it, or if he's dragged out by the neck, he no longer has a place here' he leaves and goes back to the main building, Mrs Roooosaa opens a window and ready's to fire, she waited for the man to get in range and fires, the ball hit just behind him, enough to give him a good shock.

We got back to the normal routine, a few kill attempts and a one from Ben, but this time he was sat on, he smiled though, even Mrs Roooosaa smiled, she knew he enjoyed fighting with her, just for the fun of it, Nero shot a foam dark at Mrs Roooosaa to get her attention, she didn't even notice it till it hit her eye' Nero that was rather rude young man, you had better have a good reason for it' he smiles smugly' you know why teach, open it' she blinks twice and flinches a little' now now Nero, I don't think now is the right time for that, I think it would be best to, WOAH!' I had stood up and thrown and knife at her but missed a little, she was now scared, sure she had speed and power over us, but Nero and I could make her scared' you agreed to the deal Mrs Roooosaa, now you have to full fill it hehehehehheheh' I had an evil smile on my face, even Nero was scared, Mrs Roooosaa coughed up the box and opened it, she saw a large black strap webbing and leather collar with a heart shaped tag on a ring that said her name, she set the box down and adjusted the size to put it on, she used the window to see behind her for the clip, once she had it on she admired it in the window' well, this is certainly something, well, I guess I have no choice, ok ,you 2 win, I'm your pet for a week, this is going to be fun, I think' we all laugh, she looked cute with it on, Nero and I sat down but kept smiling

We went about the rest of the day as normal, until it was lunch time, then we had our fun, we had Mrs Roooosaa stay still and lift her head up, I climbed up onto the desk and placed a chocolate bar on her nose, she was sweating a little, she looked us with begging eyes, we had her stay like that for 5 minutes, she licked her lips and growned a few time, we gave her the go ahead and she tossed her head up and snatched the bar out of the air in her mouth, while chewing it she was wagging her tail like a happy puppy, she swallowed it down in one powerful gulp and sighed happily' I could get use to that, well, the treats, not the long wait's, so what OTHER tricks are you going to pull?' Nero smiles and pulls out a little tube from his pocket' this is a dog whistle, last Friday I was tuning it, that sound you could hear, yeah, that was me, you can punish me on Friday for it but this, this will be your punishment if you fail a trick, that is pretty much all it is, also, you are not allowed to take that collar off until you go home' she lifts an eye brow to this but shrugs it off, she yawns and streches but as she pulls her arms back in she grabs us and hugs us' you 2 really like to play games huh? I guess we can play another one sometime' Nero and I laugh a bit and hug her back, she soft fur was so warm and comforting' oh and just so we don't forget, at the end of this week, you'll have a VERY important test Mrs Roooosaa, and if you fail the test, you get the whistle' wow, this was going to be fun.

We had her preform one other trick for the day and that was keep a ball of electricity in her mouth for the rest of the day, she managed to do that and even let us watch her fire it, it was amazing, it exploded in the sky like a mini firework, we all went home but, I had a bad feeling, what the head teacher said about me, why? Why me? Is it because I made part of the rules so he can get them re written? Or is it that I keep getting targeted? Whatever, I really don't want to know, I leave Nero to walk home and I rush off to work, since its closet to the school I don't need to rush as much, I slide through the entrance but no one was in, well, there was someone, a few thugs were in the room with pipes and bats in their hands, they had Ren up against the wall by her throat, one of them turns around, as soon as they see me they smile' well well boys, lookie who we have here, and here we thought you wouldn't going to show up, now, to get to work' Ren sees me and manages to break free and rush in front of me' you leave Eliot alone, he has NOTHING to do with you, this is My restraint, and I WILL protect him' the thugs just laugh, but, Ren, she was truly concerned for me, I, I, thank you Ren' you really don't get it lady, we were hired to kill the kid, that's the reason, theres no point running, we have the whole block closed off' what?, what? But why?, why would someone, wait, no, no, he wouldn't, that's illegal to do, no one has the power to do that and get away with it, and to keeping it quite is impossible, I grab Ren's arm and rush out the building but as the thugs said we were surrounded, I was scared, am I going to die again, or will that thing come out, in fact, I want it to come out, I need its power now, to protect Ren, she's family, and I will protect my family' Eliot, I want you to keep your eyes closed, I don't want you to see this' she walks in front of me, I cover my eyes but I couldn't help it I had to see, her body glowed a pure white light as she grew in height, her legs breaking as she grew an extra joint in her legs, like an animal?, her arms grew and her hands changed, her fingers fused into 3 black claws, she had a purple glove on both arms with a strange symbol on them, she grew a long bushy tail with a white tip, her head was the biggest change, her face had stretched and grew to that of a fox, once the light had faded, you could see a yellow fox standing up, her legs and front body were white and covered in fur, the res if her was yellow fur, we had 2 little lightning bolts on purple just under her eyes, now I understand the name, golden fox, she was the golden fox' Eliot, you didn't close your eyes, you really are just like her, well, that isn't a bad thing to be honest' she ready's herself and then jumps up into the air and pulls her arms and legs in, a glow could be seen behind her limbs she opened them and sent out a flurry of glowing shards' Diamond Storm!, HIYA!' the shards hit the thugs and rained down everywhere, they were hit and knocked out, none of them had blood on them, it was like it was just a stunning attack, she landed in her feet and grabbed me, once she did she jumped again, the next thing I knew I was in front of the orphanage and Nero was just behind me, what the heck, I look around to find Ren but all I could see was the sun setting and a faded shadow of her on the horizon, things were really getting strange.

The next few days went rather smoothly, it was Thursday now and well, it was rather funny, due to yesterday we had Mrs Roooosaa put 2 bright pink bows on her horns and tail, the girls In the class awed at her, she was so cute, with them on, in fact when Mark tried to pull one of the ribbons she tried to bite him, she really liked the bows, Ben found it hilarious, but he still found it cute' well, is my queen enjoying her game? Because I sure am' he strokes her head causing her to purr, now that is something to mark down for later, it would come in handy at some point, Nero stood up and walked over to me and said to walk to the font with him, as we do he faces everyone and Mrs Roooosaa' ok, now, this is something we were going to do on Friday, but I think now would be a fitting time, just before lunch, this is the test' Mrs Roooosaa ready's herself for this, whatever it is she would be ready for it, Nero smiled at me and we both nod, he steps forwards with his hand behind his back' this is the final test Mrs Roooosaa, if you fail, you get the whistle, are you ready for it?' she smiles and leans forwards' what do you think Nero?, just give it already, this is getting fun' Nero smiles and laughs a little' ok, fine, there's the FINAL test, a simple question' every one leans forwards to hear what it was, they all waited eagerly, even MR Chain leaned forwards' the question is' Nero looked at every-one one last time and smiled' would you please adopt me, Eliot and Kel?' everyone was shot back by this, Mrs Roooosaa even fell back on her butt with her feet in the air from this, they all had gaping jaws, Ben on the other hand, well, as normal he was sitting on Mrs Roooosaa's horns and smiling' well, this is a nice shocker, well dear? What's it going to be? Yes, or no, I already know the answer to that one' Mrs Roooosaa couldn't think clearly, what the heck just happened, she stayed on her back side for a moment but then got back up and got Ben off of her horns, she leans forwards and stares at Nero with a pout' you took the fun out of that one' she reared back and put her paws on her big wide hips' here's the thing, that question I was going to ask, well, you both answered and asked it your self's, you already know the answer' what? We both laughed and then smiled' well, I guess it's set then, mum, you're going to be stuck with us if this works right.

At lunch we had Mr Chain and Mr Necros take over, Mrs Roooosaa and Ben took us back to the orphanage to see Kel and Mrs Elisa about the adoption, we open the doors and see that the principle was talking with Mrs Elisa, he had talked to her about me not being allowed on school ground from now on' ah, and here is the trouble maker now, and he brought the other 3 issues' I walk ahead and stand in front of him' you have some nerve coming here, you have no authority in L class, so just go' he stares at me and hits me in the face, knocking me over to the ground, Nero ran over and pulled out his knife but stopped when Mrs Elisa punched the principle in the face, making him step back a few feet' what do you think YOUR DOING!? do you have ANY idea WHO I AM?! IM THE PRINCIPLE OF KALONG HIGH SCHOOL! I SINGAL HANDEDLY' BASH! He was cut off as Mrs Elisa punched him again, she was furious, she held her left forearm steady after the 2 hits' you waltz in to MY establishment, expect me to listen to WHAT EVER YOU say, and then you hit a child in the FACE and expect ME to agree with YOU! Buddy, you had better have life insurance, because even if you do, it WON'T cover what I WILL do to you for this' she steps towards him but Nero stops her, he helps me back up as Ben and Mrs Roooosaa walk up to us' old man, just leave, you've already lost, you lost the moment you stepped foot in L class, you have no power over us, that's the reason you lump us together isn't it, we know what we are doing, and you don't like it, so you keep us up on the mountain were we won't talk with others, well, news flash, you made the biggest mistake EVER, I have a few friends in the tabloids, I can easily get the proof and hand it over to them, they would eat it up' the principle looked at Nero in surprise, we all did, he had connections to the papers? That's a new one on me, he stood there, staring at us, and he didn't know what to say or do, he just growled and walked away rubbing his face in pain' you'll pay for this, Il make sure of it' he walks out the door and left, man, I need a rest, too much in one week.

Ok, so you want to adopt Nero, Elio and Kel? Ok, what exactly has brought you to this conclusion?' she asked ALL of us, Mrs Roooosaa and Ben went first at explaining' well, uh, it's kind of hard to explain really, well, I guess the simple way of putting it would be that, well, we think we would be able to give them a loving home and family, they are already a family of their own, so I don't see why we couldn't help to make it official' we smiled at this and then it was our turn, Nero spoke up' well, last week we made a plan for this exact thing, in the class were playing a game over the week and well, on Friday were going to ask Mrs Roooosaa and Ben if they would adopt us, but we chose to move it ahead one day, we get along greatly with them, and I already consider Mrs Ryu( haven't used that name for some time ) as a mother, so as she put it, why don't we make it official?' Mrs Elisa smiled at us all' well, I guess there isn't any point in delaying it any more, I had a feeling this would happen, and these 3 deserve a good home, so I can see no reason as to deny you the opportunity to adopt them' she opens a file on the bookshelf to her left and bring a form for each of us, we signed our names and Mrs Roooosaa and Ben did the same on each form, Mrs Elisa stamped each one and scanned them into the computer to register them, she then printed off copy's for us just to have as proof' well, that's it really, it's all sorted, your now technically a family' and with that we all smiled, me Nero and Kel all jumped Mrs Roooosaa and Ben in a hug, everyone was happy now, after walking out of the room we all got everything packed up from our room, we had everything placed outside ready for Ren to come by with her van, should I mention what happened the other day? Or not? It will probably pop up at some point, Kel instantly remembered something' OUR TREASURE! We realise what it was and rush back into the building, we almost hit Ben as he jumped of the stairs' what the? What's the rush for?' I stop and turn to him' our treasure, we almost forgot it' I run off to the room and catch up with Kel and Nero, the room was bear only the beds remained, man, it was going to be hard to leave here, but, now we have a real family, parents, and each other, Kel opens a vent that was normally hidden by a small cabinet and crawls in, she takes a left and finds a small box, she crawls out to find everyone in the room, our new parents, Ren, even Mrs Elisa, they all wanted to know what the treasure was, Kel set the box down on the floor and I opened it, we smile as we see it, still there, and still safe, our treasure we had kept safe for all these years, we found it a year after we found Kel, we all chose to keep it hidden, just in case some one wanted it, well, as a child you want to hide things you like just so others don't get them, our treasure was a small device that looked like a triangle on first glance but had a more organic feel to it, it has a strap on the top and a screen in the middle, there were 4 buttons under the screen, 2 of white were purple, around the screen was a purple trim, the whole shell was a greyish colour, more like metal.

Ben and Mrs Roooosaa and even Ren were shocked at this, they knew exactly what it was, Mrs Elisa on the other hand didn't understand, Ben stepped forwards and gazed at the device, his eyes flashed, after that we all went to the van and drove off, everyone was waving us off and we did the same from the back of the van, we turn around to the front to see that Ben wasn't too happy' were did you get that? It shouldn't be here, just like the "other" item you found on the trip, the lock, you really should tell us any time you find a strange device or object' we looked him and then our treasure, was it really that important, I look at him' what is it then? Do you even know' he looks at Mrs Roooosaa ( it's going too hard to call them mum and dad in this ) through the mirror, he raises his right arm and pulls up his sleeve to show the D-blank, it glowed and changed, it now looked like our treasure' that device, is what the D-watch and D-blanks were based upon, that, is called the D-arc digivice, a device used to power a digimon's evolutionary powers to grow stronger and stronger, with that, something powerful may come into this world, that is why you must tell us' we look at our treasure in shock, now knowing its name, and what it is, what are we going to do with it, it's been with us for so long, what were we going to do?.

We arrived at our new home, it was a large building, it was about 3 floors tall and 4 rooms wide, we carried out things in to the house and took a break, Ren came in from the kitchen with a tray of cups filled with tea, we each had one, Nero and Kel leaned forwards towards me, as normal, I took a sip and, I could taste it, once again there was something I could enjoy to drink, I gulp it down and ask for some more, Ben and Mrs Roooosaa were laughing' I guess this is it, the start of their new life' this was the start, and well, things will only get stranger from here.

Man, that was a lot, so yeah, next entry, there is going to be a fun game, and only 5 of us will be playing, see ya then


	10. Chapter 10

The next day we got up, once again we shared a room in the same way, but it was much bigger than before, we had a large TV on a cabinet with some DVD's and games lined up and a large computer on a desk with a duel monitor set up, it was sweet, first thing it's going to be used for is some web surfing, if I can figure out how to do that at all, I think I would need I.T lessons. We also had a good sized wardrobe for all our cloths and a side door that leads to a bathroom, it was awesome, we all got up and as normal we got dressed and got ready for school, this day was going to be fun, we went down the stairs into the living room which was HUGE, literally it was like it was made for a dragon, well a dragon you would think about in old story's, there 3 couches and 5 arm chairs with a few tables in front, to the one side was a large cabinet with books, DVD's and even a bunch of manga, haven't been able to read one of those for a long time, like ,5 years, on the top half of the cabinet was a large glass case with 4 shelf layers inside that were divided in 2 half's, I guess it's more structurally sound like that, inside were many transformer figures, anime figures and little dragon statues, even a few trading cards and hot wheels cars, I guess there's another kid who lives here, next to it was a large TV, it was HUGE, and I mean HUGE! It was 6ft wide and 4ft high, we walked into the next room witch was the kitchen to find Mrs Roooosaa now our mum in her true form, she was cooking some bacon and even doing some chicken, Ben who was now or dad who was also in his true form was sitting at a large rounded edge square table with a cup of tea and sketch pad and pencil, he must like drawing then, there was one other at the table, a tall yellow fox, wait' REN!' my jaw dropped right now, it really did, Nero looked at me confused and then put 2 and 2 together, his eyes widened as he figured out it but soon he got a nasty idea, Kel just giggled and rushed up to her' fluffy tail ha-ha' Ren lifted and lowered her tail for Kel to play with, she smiled as Kel just kept grabbing her tail and hugging it.

Well Eliot, I guess you already know about one of your aunts, Nero, Kel, this is Ren' Ren took a sip of her tea and set the cup down' and one of your wives, don't forget to mention that too' what? Yeah, none of us understood that, one of? So he has 2 wives? Ok, that is strange, Nero walked over to mum and asked a question' do you mind if we play a game? In the class that is?' she raises an eye brow and smiles' what kind of game would that be Nero?' he smiles and looks at Kel' the game will be that you carry Kel in your pouch for the whole day, we see how many in the class even notice her being there, at the end of the day we ask them if they had seen anything strange, and since we know she doesn't make that big of an impression in your pouch it will be a good challenge for them, all we need to do is keep her entertained for the day, and pack enough food for her, Kel can get hungry fast, she is 9 after all, speaking on witch, her birthday is coming up in a few weeks, so we need to plan for that, she enjoys traditional Japanese style' dad looked at Nero with a crooked smile, well then, I guess Il ask TenRyu for a little help on that, heck, even Sakura could help, it would be nice to see mother again, I do have to wonder if she even knows of the situation, oh well, it not that big a deal right this instant, this little game of yours Nero, are you sure it will be ok?, what if Kel doesn't want to do it?' Nero smiles and leans to one side' hey Kel!, want to play a game? All you have to do is stay in mum's pouch' her face light up instantly as she squealed with delight, Nero looks at dad and smiles' well there's that answer, anything else?' Ben turns back around and drinks his tea' not right now, but later I will have a few thing to ask, other than that, you should eat up, it's rather early but still you won't have much time' we all sit down at the table, mum gave us each the same thing to start with, a glass of orange juice and a bacon sandwich, Kel just wolfed hers down as normal, Nero had his slowly and made sure to chew each bite, I just ate mine, I didn't even think about taste I was just hungry, I drank the juice and then went to get my shoes on, we all got ready outside and headed for the path to the school, the only issue was, it was blocked off.

Ok, I guess we have no choice, Ben, if you would be so kind? mum said to him as he was drawing a large circle around us' already on it, Ulvagch vthin un sow cloa unlth yin san' he uttered some kind of spell and it instantly took effect, we were blinded by a bright light and as it faded we were in the class room, how that happened?, I don't know, we get Kel in to mum's pouch and then take our seats, mum was still wearing the collar and bows, oh well, we agreed that during class we would still call her Mrs Roooosaa or Ryu so there's that awkward situation done with.

The others started arrive and take their seats so far no one had noticed Kel, the day started off with an English lesson, dad had to correct a few of us on the correct use of terms and even explained a few other thing, there was one kill attempt, Kate and Sam teamed up and managed shoot the BB guns when mum had her back turned and away from the window, but as you would expect, they failed, in fact, as soon as they pulled the triggers the guns were gone and they had all new hair styles, Kate had long straight hair with pink high lights and Sam had a huge blue afro, he then started to laugh strangely, it sounded like he was say kero each time he laughed, it reminded me of some strange anime I watched a while back, I think it was about a green frog that liked gunpla and wanted to take over the earth, but always failed each time, or well, it's just strange, they sat back down, Kates makes her hair go back to normal, but Sam on the other hand keeps the afro, I guess we will just have to endure the big ball of hair, it was break time and well, as you would expect, mum was eating metal, but this time, it was a bolt hotdog, with mustard, ok, now that's just weird, even for her, she wolf down 4 of them in only a few bites, dad on the other hand, to be honest, we don't see him eat much, all we ever see him have is tea, and its ALWAYS in a cup, how does he even carry that thing without it breaking, he finishes the tea and opens a compartment in his armour and places the cup in' that was a Super cup of tea' what? Ok these guys just keep leaving questions, huh, what the? Ok, this is odd, I turn to the window and see someone on a bike, the bike was white and pick, it was a motocross type, they had a strange get up, it was like a samurai's armour but more modern, and for some reason, orange, like, the, fruit, wait, that couldn't be the lock thingy, could it? They ride off down the road, I raise my hand to get mums attention' uh, Mrs Roooosaa, I think there's a problem' she looks at me with a confused look' what is it?' I point out the window to the road were the rider was' you said to warn you about strange things, well, I just saw someone on a white and pink scrambler bike, they had a blue and gold suit with a samurai like helmet with a crest on top, they also had orange armour' that last part was the trigger, dad visor change from green to red' Gaim, so we have a fruit ninja in the city huh? Well, 2 can play at that game, if you will excuse me kids I have a Beat Rider to, well, Beat.

He walks out of the room and out of the school, we all look out of the window to see what he does, he just stands there, until, he puts on a strange item on his arm, he pressed a button and then a bold of lightning strikes him and forms armour around him, he then jumps in the direction of the rider, all that we could hear after that were a few explosions and something called Kiwamii arms? Whatever that was, he came back into the class with a smug look on his face' dear, did you really have to hurt the poor boy? You know Kouta doesn't mean any harm to us' dad just smiled' you know I hate Gaim, so why even bother lecturing me on this, the riders know not to intrude on my territory, and yet, Gaim comes and does this, it was bad enough Eliot found the orange lock seed, and now the damn orange arms rider comes here knowing fully well this is our area, we even give them updates so you can't say that they couldn't have known' he had a fair point, if they gave updates then the riders should keep to the rules, right?' dear, you know fully well that the riders play by their own rules, especially the Beat Riders with the Invest game of theirs' Invest game? So they trade stock and shares? Or something else? Oh well, we all just continue with the day, after break we got ready for P.E, the sky was covered in clouds but thankfully mum and dad used a heat spell around the area so none of us were cold, until dad had a go at killing mum, and once again, his head was in her vice like jaws, and he was still smiling, all of us were shivering now thanks to him, as soon as she let go of him we all tackled him and made him pay for that, at the end of it he was just sitting there on top of mums horns with a smug look of his face with a bit of his armour missing' totally worth it for that' he is just getting stranger now.

Mum had to take the lesson due to dad being, well, on her horns for the time being as punishment, seeing as it's not really a punishment if he does it anyway, and he's still smiling, Nero walked over to me and pointed at mums pouch, Kel was sneaking a peak at the class and no one noticed her, we both snickered, Kate wondered what we were laughing about but we never said why' all right class, since Ben is up there on my horns I shall take over the lesson, so let's see, ah, I know, a simple game of freeze tag, one person is the tagger, everyone else just runs away, this game will play out through the rest of the day, at lunch time we will take a break, we will play in the confines of the woods and the school, you can hide, or be in the open and run, it's all your choice, if you are tagged, well, I will let you find out, all you have to do to free a tagged player is to poke their nose, simple, and silly, so who shall be the tagger, oh, I know, Mark, would you please step forwards?' Mark did as asked but he didn't know what was going to happen next, mum simply smiled as a bolt of lightning struck in front of him as a glove hovers above the ground' this is the flash glove, it's just a little toy my other children use to use when they were young but now it just gathers a little bit of dust, all you do it tag someone with your right hand, just a touch, no hitting' Mark puts the glove on and shivers' man, this thing feels strange, kind of tingly' mum laughs and tell him to turn around and get ready' every one, let the game start, you will have a minute's head start, now, GO!' we all start to run, after a minute, Mark headed out, Nero and I had a simple idea, we hide on the woods to a point then hide in the trees, that way, once Mark passes by, we just jump down and then head back to mum and dad' now this should be fun' we run back to our parents and laugh while also being partly out of breath' lets see how long it take for Mark to figure it out, also, Kel, you ok in there?' Kel pops her head out of mums pouch and smiles' I'm ok, but I have a bad feeling about something, like, there's something coming, something, bad' dad looked away when she said that, he even held his right forearm still, it was like he knew something, did he?.

After a while we got some of the chairs and just sat there, dad even brought out some tea and some snacks, Nero had decided to play his own game, he ran into the woods, I didn't even bother asking why, after a while it became clear, he gotten Mark, but he was frozen solid, no ice but his body was solid, even his clothing, he brought Mark over to mum and dad, mum laughed, she even had the dark tone to it, it was rather unsettling to be honest' very well done Nero, you figures out the idea, tag the tagger and the game ends, very well done but that was a little short, oh well, Come Back' as mum said this everyone just appeared out of thin air, Kel instantly ducked back down into mum's pouch, she got the gist of what she was to do, but she found it rather boring in a way, mum unfroze Mark who was shocked to find everyone at the start again, she takes back the glove and makes it vanish, she then addresses the class' well, seeing as Nero figures out the games weak point we cannot continue, if you tag the tagger they freeze, unfortunately, Mark had failed to tag anyone, so he will get a penalty for that later, so let's see, what else could you all do?' while mum was talking I turn to my right and sneak away, I get to the class room where I had something hidden, this was something I wanted to keep hidden for a good long time, but I guess I may as well show them, I pull out from mY desk a clear purple coin with a gold rim, it had an animal moulded on the one side and some stars on the other, I couldn't make out what the animal was, I held it in my hand for a moment and then turn to run back out but as I turn I notice something strange, I blink a few times and say out loud' were the hell am I?

Somehow I had been transported to a strange feudal era area of Japan, it was weird, I walk around the place for a good 20 minutes, I think everyone would be panicking by now, I am, I have no idea where or, heck, WHEN I am, in this class and with my new parents, I don't know any more, I wander around a bit more till I find a person in a black and white set of clothing, they kind of looked like a samurai, and a grim reaper for some reason, I walk up to them but as soon as they saw me they freaked out and jumped back a fee feet, they panicked and pulled out a sword, A SWORD!? WHAT?! I back away slowly as to not cause any trouble, another guy jumps down from out of no were, and then another behind me, I was really starting to panic, this was really bad, they all had their swords pointed at me, I was cornered, I couldn't move or I could die, one of them put their swords down, it was a woman, she had blonde hair with a slight red tint to it, she was rather tall, she also had big boobs, why? Just, why? Did they really have to be that BIG?, she stepped towards me with a stern look, she raised her hand and then, THWACK!, I was out cold after that.

Next thing I knew I was locked up in a relatively small wooded room with large red bars that led to a hallway, I looked in both directions, all I could see were more cells and 2 doors on either side, I stepped back into the cell and sat down, I don't understand, what did I do wrong? One of the doors open and someone walks through, they were male, and rather old, in fact they were REALLY old, and they had a long white beard and a curved wooden cane, they wore a white and black cloak like the others, I couldn't even see his eyes, he looked at me I think, for a good 5 minutes he stared at me, I got up and walked to the bars, I look at him and then ask' what did I do wrong? Why am I here?' he looks me with a confused look, it like he didn't even know' young man, you are here because you have intruded on the Seireitei, an offence punishable by death' death? But, how am I to know, I didn't even choose to be here, I didn't even know what this place was, I step back and starts to panic, why did I get sent here?' why? Why was I sent here? Please! Please just TELL ME!' I fall to the ground and cry, was I going to die again, for the 3rd time, the first being at the school, the second was being shot, and now, am I really going to die here?, I pull out the coin from earlier I hold it in my hand and then bring it close to my chest, I just couldn't stop crying, why? Why was this happening? The tears burned as they rushed down my face, they left a red mark going down both sides of my face, the old man leaves, I guess he didn't want to see a train wreck like me.

Back at the school, mum was going mad, she couldn't think straight, Nero was getting agitated and started to hit the desk every few minutes, Kel was crying like mad, with dad trying to calm her down, everyone else was panicking and trying to find were I was, even Ren was jumping about the city looking for me, dad picked Kel up and placed her back into mums pouch, he tried to calm mum down by rubbing her belly witched worked a little, she relaxed a good amount but was still tense, Kel continued to rub her belly while dad rubbed her shoulders, she loosened up a bit more and final calmed down' thanks you 2, I really needed that, oh, were could Eliot be?' mum was still upset, she shed a tear but kept calm, Nero stood up and punched the back wall, causing it to crumble into the rubble, everyone was shocked at that, even mum and dad, Nero was royally pissed off' no matter what, we WILL find MY LITTLE BROTHER!' he yelled at the top of his lungs, after that, all you could hear was crying' his life is more important them mine, please, I just want him safe' seeing Nero cry, that's a new one on all of us, well, I wasn't there so see it, at this point both of us were crying, the coin I held started to glow, it flew out of my hand and formed a purple figure, they were blurred and hard to see, even though I had watery eyes I could make out that they were at least human, they were rather spiky and purple, they looked at me and nodded, then they turned around and vanished, I reached out to grab them, but it was too late, the coin was all that remained, I grabbed it and held it close, what I had just seen had given me hope for some reason, hope that dad or mum would find out.

Nero looks up and sees the purple figure, they run away and he follows, dad and mum follow him out of the wall, Mr Chain just blinks' ok class, take the rest of the day off, I don't know how long they will be' mum and dad followed Nero to an open field past the woods, the figure came to a stop and turned around, Nero, mum and dad looked in awe at the figure in front of them, dad stepped forwards' well, it's good you see you again, Putotyra' the figure nods and fades away but leave behind 2 of the coins, dad picks them up and smiles' well, this is interesting, Eliot must have the 3rd medal, ok, let's do this, Form Shift! Soul!' he raises his right arms into the air as a flash of light beams down from the sky and a cloud of darkness rises up from the ground, as this happens its starts to rain, the light and dark clash and spark in the end, they explode, as the smoke clears, Nero could see dad but, he was much different, he was wearing a black cloak with red on the inside, he no longer had an axe on his tail, he no longer had the wings, but what he had gained, that was where he had improved, he had gained a huge sword the length of his body, he had gained long silverfish grey hair, his visor was nor curved rather than angular, and he had eyes, he smirked and then laughed, revealing his fangs' its feels good to be a Shinigami again, eh Skelege?' his blade glows blue as a skeletal being formed next to him, it had a draconic skull and rather spikey spine, its ribs were all connected rather than individual bones, it had a blue aura glow, it opened its eyes, the eyes were just small balls of blue flames with black dots in the middle for the pupils' father, there is something happening in the soul society, I can detect reishi from a Living being there, in the cells' dad looked at her in shock, he then quickly turned around and slashed the blade causing a rift to form, I say that word a lot, form, odd' Eye Of Rah, Open!' the rift spins and distorts into the shape of an eye, it blink and then changes into a large metal ring with symbols around the rim, it rotates ever few second as some of the symbols light up, after the 6th one lights up a huge torrent of water bursts forth from the ring and then gets pulled back into it and forms a liquid vail that bubbles and flowed like mercury' ok you 3, let's move out' he jumps through the ring with Skelege behind him, Skelege was just an upper torso, no legs or tail, kind of creepy, Nero and mum followed suit, after they entered the ring it closed, but not before something else went through, a black shadow entered alongside mum just as the ring closed and vanished.

Dad, Nero, mum and Kel all started falling from the sky and plummeted towards a huge city like area in a large circular shape, Kel was screaming so loud it could have been heard from the ground, dad was falling as if he were riding a surf board, in fact if you looked at his feet you could see a blue particle keeping balanced, mum was doing the same, Nero in the other hand was rushing down at top speed, mum tried to stop him, but failed, he was the first to hit the ground, and when I say hit the ground I mean it, he punched it, so hard it made a crater, he climbed out of the whole and started to run, he didn't care where he was, he was going to find me one way or another, mum and dad landed with a simple thud, they didn't even cause any dents, they followed Nero and caught up' Nero, do as you are told and stop' dad grabs his arm and pulls him to a stop, Nero was frantic right now, he was still crying, dad pulled him into a hug to calm him down' its ok Nero, we will find him, one way or another, we will find him, but first, we need to get out of here' they all left that place and made their way to a forest of some kind' we will start the search tomorrow, today, we need to rest. The sun set over the area as they lay down to sleep, mum kept Kel in her pouch for the time being, it was much warmer in her pouch, she had Nero sleep next to her as well just in case he got cold, but he just didn't want to but he wasn't going to disobey his mother, dad on the other hand just stayed in the tree tops, apparently he can sleep lying down or his back breaks apart, he has to have a curve in his back at all times whenever he sleeps, the would rest there for that night only and get to searching in the morning.


	11. Chapter 11

The sun rose high up into the sky, Nero was already awake along with dad who was still in the trees, his visor was able to zoom in to a degree to get a close look at the area, he couldn't find anything of use, he jumped down form the tree and landed on one feet and knee while grasping the blade on his back with his metal hand, he got up and let of the hilt and woke mum up' come on dear, time to wake up, Eliot could be in danger, heck he could even be on death row for all we know, from out here we can't do anything, we need to get into the Seireitei, that way we may be able to find him, I just hope Grande and Nexus are able to act here' mum got up and yawned, Nero was freaked out by that, he rushed over to her and held her mouth open, mum was shocked, dad was laughing, Nero had his head in mums mouth as he was looking at her fangs, she did not dare lick his face, that would be too much, Nero focus in on one tooth in particular, he reached out to touch it but dad slapped his hand away from it' don't touch that one, trust me, it's a bad idea, Nero outed and let her mouth close, mum rubbed her jaw after that' oowww, Nero please don't do that again, or next time you will take a trip inside for a day' he cringed at the thought of that, being a in a tight cramped place like that for too long, he knew she could control her digestive track, but the though still scared him, he apologised and hugged her gently, mum on the other hand grabbed him in a bear hug and held him tight, after a few minutes they started the search, they made their way to a huge wall with a door, the only issue was, well, there was a GIANT in front of it, they looked like a huge gorilla, they had a large lower lip and fez hat in top of their head, they were the same black and white cloak as the other guys, but instead of a sword, he had an axe, mum and dad stepped forwards while Nero just looked in awe, dad smirked as he looked at the big guy' well, long time no see Jidanbo, bet you wished I didn't come back?.

The guy know called Jidanbo looked at dad and them at mum, he kept looking between then for a moment, and then it hit him, he cringed in fear at the sight of them' no, oh no, not you again, the other Monster!' so dad is known here? Ok, this is weird, he just side steps to the left, he doesn't even bother fighting' j,,just g,,go t,,th,,through o,,o,ok?' wow, he was scared, really scared, dad, mum and Nero walked up to the gigantic wooden door, dad brings his right hand back and then punches the door, the force of the impact made the wall vibrate for a moment, after it ended the door just fell forwards, it was as thick as a person, wow, now that was cool, they just stroll right in as the door vanished and reformed were it use to be, huh, odd, they made their way inwards, it was rather odd, no one was there, well, not really no one, more like no one was visible there, there were 3 individuals there, hidden from sight, in the shadows and the lights, they watched and listen to the group, it was rather odd, Nero was on edge, he could feeling some thing or someone watching him, he looked at the 3 locations and made note of them, he picked up 3 stones, after a bit more walking he threw one of the stone, it hit one, the other 2 looked in awe, how did he know, he threw the next and the next, only one got away from being hit' nice shot Nero, but you didn't need to do that, we already knew there were surveillance operative's here, Soi Fon always has some around the Seireitei, she is the head of that division after all, it would be fun to face her' ok, mum is creepy, why would she want to face this Soi Fon? Who knows?, we get to a junction but there was one issue, some guy with sun glasses and combed back black hair was in our way, does everyone here were the same kind of cloak, he just stood there, was he even awake? Nero felt it would be a good idea to do this little talent, now here the thing, Nero loves to kill, and I mean LOVES to kill, but there is 1 other thing he loves to do, and that, playing tricks, he's great at making plans, literally, if you need to sneak into school after being late for the bell, after Nero, he will come up with a plan and it WILL work, heck he could make a plan to infiltrate the white house and it would work, he just ducked down behind mum and vanished, she even turned around to see him but nope, he was gone, after a moment of looking dad tapped mums shoulder and pointed at the guy blocking our way, she looked at him in disbelief, he was tied up and gaged, the rope was even in a bow, she was jaw dropped, she didn't understand how, she just gawked at him' how did you? No really, how? You just, but he, ok, your good' dad tent against the wall, nice one kiddo, but you're not on my level, remember, until you can sit on your mothers horns and be there for about, 3 hours without her, or anyone noticing then you will be on my level, but until then, you won't be that good' mum looks down at Kel but started to panic, not again, it was bad enough the first time, they all started to look franticly, well, Nero and mum did, dad just face palmed' dear will you help?' he just looked at her and then motioned with his eyes to look up' mum looked up to see Kel sitting up on her horns and giggling, mum was even more shocked now but then just laughed in her normal demonic way, it echoed though out the area, I managed to hear it faintly from the cells, at first I thought I was hearing things, until I could hear it for a good minute, mum stopped laughing and looked Kel' well, I guess we have one child to can do it, and rather well, but until you can do it without your father seeing then you will need to practice.

It was getting cold now, I couldn't breather correctly, my vision was blurring, all I could see were 2 figures standing by the bars in the hall way, one was the woman from the ally way, and the other, a young boy with white hair, but he had a white cloak like the old man, was he a higher up? Couldn't be, he's just a kid' who are you and why did you come here? What are your intentions?' the boy spoke with a very determined tone of voice, I didn't know why I was here' my name is Eliot, I don't have any idea why I am here, one moment I was in my class room, and the next thing I knew I was in the ally way, I don't even know what this place is, the old man called it the Seireitei I think, why is it so cold, I can't, breath' I collapse to the ground, I couldn't breathe, but my heart was still beating, was it Grande? Was he keeping me alive? Or was it the other one? The one who wants to kill me?' he collapsed, Il get a member of squad 4, Rangiku, you stay here' the boy left at a fast pace, the woman just stood there and pouted, she looked towards me and looked in surprise, I had risen up, the Grande I knew was controlling my body, his aura covering my body and emitting a calming energy' please, release this child, he has nothing to do with your soul reapers, I am what you would call, a zanpakuto or soul slayer, this boy is my treasure, and he does not belong here, one of your hollows brought him here' Grande said in his deep voice, this Rangiku was shocked, she look at me or Grande as I was at the time with disbelief, she couldn't understand' who are you?' Grande walks to the bars and looks at her dead in the eyes, is and my own eyes blank, no sign of life' I, am Grande, I am this boys guardian, he does not belong here, his father will come, and from what I have seen through the boys eyes, his father, will kill you if crossed' he makes his last breathe as our body collapses once again, just in time actually, the boy and another person came to the cell, they were a woman with another white cloak, how many are there? She also had black hair that was braided down the fronts covering her chest, rather strange to be honest, they reached the bars, the boy was confused, he left and saw my body inside the cell, not by the bars, he looked towards Rangiku and she was scared' Rangiku, what's wrong? Why is the boy's body by the bars? It was in the centre of the cell before I left' she didn't answer, she just looked at my body in fear, the new comer opened the cell and examined my body, she was confused' why is this human here? He's alive, he shouldn't be in this world, we should send him back, and his body hasn't even been converted to soul form' she picked up my body and carried me out of the building' captain Hitsugaya, tell Captain commander Yamamoto that the boy has been taken to the medic wards' the boy nods and leaves with the other woman.

Back with mum, dad and Nero, they were searching and searching but nothing, they couldn't find me at all, well, they didn't even know if I was even there, the sun was starting to set and mum was getting really tired, she was getting sluggish, in fact it was very noticeable if you looked at her, she was panting like a dog with her tongue out and trying to fan air over her face, dad opened a small portal and grabbed a bottle of water, well, more like a keg, he handed it to mum and she just chugged it down, man, her throat is just powerful, after she gulped it down she gasped for air' OH man, that feels good, man, having a good 5 gallons of water in ya really helps, dear can you grab something for Kel and Nero as well? They may not need it but I still want them to have a good meal and drink' speaking about food, I haven't had anything to eat or drink since, dad pulls through some more water and some food for Kel and Nero, Kel wolfs it down but Nero drinks and eats it slowly, there was one issue though, as Nero was eating he noticed something, well, more like someone, he saw something pink and small run by every now and then in a flash, the small pink flash ran at him and jumped, he dodged but the pink thing didn't land, well, on the ground that is, he looked to his sides and saw 2 hand on shoulders, the small pink thing popped up from his back and smiled, it was a young girl in the same black cloak and carrying a sword' hi, who are you guys?' the girl said in a giggly and childlike voice, she just smiled with her eyes closed, dad just sighed as he face palmed' why? Just why? why did we have to be SO unlucky as to encounter HER?, oh why? Just WHY?' Nero looked at her and then at dad, he could tell something was wrong, then he heard a strange sound, like a bell' uh, dad, are there any church towers here? Because I just heard a bell' dad freezes in fear, he knew exactly what that meant' a, Bell? Witch way Is it coming from?' Nero points to his left, dad shivers and starts running the other way' well, you guys want to be cut down or not? Come on, HURRY!' they start to run as fast as they could, the young girl was just laughing constantly' dad, who is this and what does the bell mean?' dad sighs and starts to spill the beans, the girl is called Yachiru, she's a vice captain, the guy you tied up back there was another vice-captain, we are VERY lucky it was that guy back there, if it were any other, we would be screwed, this girl on the other hand, were ever she is, death follows, she NEVER goes without her captain, NEVER, that bell, that the captain, and we have to do whatever we can to get away from him, but with HER around, that isn't going to be easy, I don't want to face him again' again? What did he mean? Even mum was confused' you faced HIM? Ben, you are SUCH AN IDIOT! How many times has your mother warned you NEVER to face her captain' what? No really, back track right there, his, Mother? Um, ok, now this is really confusing, if any of you reading this can make head or tails of this then PLEASE, have a go in the comments section, I got nothing for it, man the 4th wall really is weak, oh well.

They kept running and running until they were trapped' crud, this is not good, if he' ding-a-ling, dad froze with fear, they all did mum, dad and Nero all looked around and the same tie with the same generic creaky motion, there he was, the one dad was so scared of' Yachiru, nice job, you found other intruders, now it's time for some fun' the figure said, the girl just smiled and jumped off Nero's back and jumped into the Captains back, he was HUGE, and I mean, HUGE, he had a long scared face with a demonic toothy smile, he had long spiky hair with little balls on the ends, those must have been the bells, he also carried a sword, but one that was noticeably damaged, he also had an eye patch over his right eye, that must be a huge hindrance, he took a few steps closer, with each step their fear grew and grew until, POP' out of no were Jonathan just "pops" out of no were, literally, he just looks around and then sees the big guy, he raises his hands in fear and steps back a bit' oh, Kenpachi? A pleaser to see you here, well, we best be off' he walks over to dad and everyone and smiles, he then quickly wipes around and says' it's not time for this fight so let's just make this bright' he claps his hands together and then hits the ground, with a flash of light, they were gone, but with a symbol left behind, the big guy sees this and frowns, well that's a drag, Jonathan really likes to mess with my fun, who were they? The one guy looked familiar, the purple one, I think I know him from some were, and that blade of his, I know it, I never forget a sword' Yachiru smiled and giggled' oh Kenny, ha, that guy said he didn't want to face you, again, so that means he knows EXACTLY what you can do, so you must have fought him once' the guy smirks, well, this will be fun, now to try and find Jonathan, they'll be with him most likely, let's go' he walks off with the girl on his back, he had a die grin on his face, he was going to enjoy the battle ahead.

I woke up in a small room, it was 7ft by 7ft I think, I sat up but I saw my arms were chained to the bed, why? Did I do something? Or were they scared? The door to the room slid open as a person walked in, they were the woman from before with the braided hair, her smile was actually very unsettling rather than comforting, she walked over to me and sat down on a chair close by' how are you feeling? Does anything hurt?' I blink a few times and then look at my right hand, I also noticed that I wasn't wearing my normal cloths, my school uniform was gone and so were the D-blank and my pendant, I start to panic, I look around the room to try and find it' is everything ok?' I look at her in my panicked state' my pendant, were is it?' she looks to her side and sees a small box, she opens it to find the D-blank and the pendant inside' is this what you are looking for?' I quickly grabbed the pendant and held it close to me, she smiles at this, this time a more natural smile rather than a forced smile' I demand to see him!, it is important I see the boy NOW!' the woman walked to the door and into the hall way, she saw a large person in armour, they were tall, just as tall as the other guy, maybe taller, she walked up to them' captain komamura, why are you here? And why are you wearing that helmet again? Everyone knows what you look like' he settles down and then speaks in a relatively deep and soothing voice' I am wearing this because of the boy, I don't know what his reaction will be so it's best to safe rather than sorry' the woman contemplates this and then nods, she leads him into my room, I was shocked as to how big they were, they were HUGE! Really HUGE, man, why everyone here so tall or crazy, this guy is also wore the whit cloak, he knelt down on the ground as the woman closed the door and sat on the chair once again, she lent forwards a little' can you tell us your name?' I look at my pendant and then at the big guy, something was up, he was eager about something, I could tell something was up, he knew something, something about me that I didn't even know, I look at the woman but then back at my pendent' my name is Eliot' she smiles again' good, now, can you tell us why you are here' I clench my hands, why do I get asked that so much?' I don't know why, one minute I'm in my classroom getting a coin from my desk to show everyone else, and the next thing I knew, I was in the ally way and then taken to the cells' she was confused by this, she picked out the D-blank from the box, the big guy turned his head slightly to get a better look at it' and can you tell us what this is?' I look at it and back to my pendent' it a watch, my teachers gave each of us in the class one, we went on a school trip and each one has a tracker inside so in case we were hurt or taken away we could be found, that's all it is' well, not really, I left out it has many other functions and that it's called a D-blank, she sets it back down on the table.

The bug guy in the room looked at me, it was rather strange, I felt like I knew him from somewhere, wait, that locket, The Picture! That picture from before, he was in the picture, but, different, I look at him and narrow my eyes' lupus' the man leans forwards and then looks at the woman then back at me' would you like the chains taken off? He asked' I look up at him, was he, smiling under that?' yes' he grabs the chain of my left arm and unlocks it, along with the chain on my right arm' thank you' I look at my pendent and smile, the pendent glows and Grande spoke' thank you very much, Sajin' I look at the pendent in shock, the big guy looks at it as well, even the woman' Grande, how did you know his name? Grande?' why won't he answer, I start to cry, not again, I look pathetic now, why? Why does that keep happening to me?' why? Why am I here?' I look at them while crying' please, tell me why I'm here, please' I sob in to my hands as my face starts to burn' now now dear, its ok, you don't need to cry here, come on, perk up' I feel something wiping my eyes, I look up and see a someone new, my eyes were still blurry but I couldn't make out a few things, they were tall, but rather bulky, they wore a black cloak this time, man this is annoying, my eyes cleared up and I saw someone who looked like mum, but was different, she had a thinner upper body and had a fox's head and tail, she was huge as well, the same height as the bug guy, she had a soft smile on her face, she had small tufts of fur that stuck up on her ears, her eyes were a soft blue, she was beautiful, I looked down and saw she was also part kangaroo, this is why she was like mum to a degree' better now dear? Comes here' she picks me and places me in her pouch, Sajin sighs and removes his helmet' well, if he is calm around seeing you, then I have no issue with showing my face, , he lifts the helmet off to reveal a wolf head with honey brown fur on the top and cream fur on the bottom, his eyes were golden, I felt afraid and safe at the same time' Sajin dear, would mind pacing the device there' Sajin does as she asks and paces her the D-blank, she examines it closely, even opening it up and then closing it again' well, I guess he's up to his old tricks once again, I guess we are taking you into our care till he comes for you, come on Sajin, it's time for lunch and the poor boy hasn't eaten for the past 2 days, he needs to eat' she leaves the room with Sajin following, both of them jump into the air and vanish, they reappeared in a small garden under a sakura tree, Sajin sat down on the ground with his legs crossed, the female fox kangaroo sits down, she keeps me in her pouch for the time being, she snaps her fingers and a picnic basket and blanket formed, they opened the basket and laid out the food and drinks, it was amazing, sandwiches, fruits, even cooked foods, chicken, beef, even some fish, it was amazing, we started eating, and as expected I could taste anything, I guess its dad's cooking I can taste, oh well, Sajin looks at me and then at the female' Faiz, I think he may have an issue with the food' I sigh' it's not bad, I just, I just can't taste anything, I can only taste dad's cooking, I don't know why, all my life I couldn't taste thing, until I had that one bowl of noodles and then I could taste things, but only if HE cooked it' Sajin was confused by this, he didn't know how to take it, he had never heard about this before, how could someone not be able to taste?.

I just keep eating the food, sure I can't taste it but as she said I need it, Faiz picks up a bottle of water and hands it to me, I thank her and rink it, I don't know why, but I feel safe here, in her pouch, it like being with mum, I don't know why, are they, related? Somehow? I guess I will just have to ask at some point, I grab once of the sandwiches and took a bite, but something was wrong, I look to the left and see something, a shining purple flash' ah, kamen rider OOO, what a wonderful surprise. I guess you're here for something?' the purple figure from before walks up to us and kneels down, they hand me a coin, but this one was different, it was a lighter purple then before, it had nothing moulded on either side, it was blank, even the rim was blank, it was silver-ish rather than golden, why? Is this one special? The figure gets up and walk away fading from sight' well, you have a unique medal there boy, keep it safe, and once you get a driver you could use it.

Driver? What's a driver? Does she mean a car or something, who knows, well, IL leave this entry off here.


	12. Chapter 12

Dad, Kel, mum and I looked at Jonathan and thanked him as he closed the portal, he was not happy, really he wasn't, it was like nothing I could describe, it was, strange, normally I could explain and comprehend these sorts of things, but right then, I was stumped, oh, um, hi everyone, Nero here this time, Eliot wasn't able to make this entry due to the fact that, well, he never did say why, oh well, I guess I'm taking this one, heck, Kel may do the next one, she is bright after all, now, back to the story, dad and mum were in shock as well, Kel was tucked down in the pouch asleep, yeah she fell asleep while we were running, I looked around to see a forest around us, were we back were we started? Man, that's a drag, I guess we will just have to break in once more, and I don't care who gets in my way, I looked around once more to see something strange, in a flash we were surrounded by monsters with white faces' argh, what are these things?!' dad grabs his blade and hits a few of them in the face, slicing them in half, they screamed out in pain with the most hollow sounding wale ever, it sounded so empty' these things are called Hollows after all, they are fallen souls that couldn't take it, and changed into monster, the white face is simply a manifestation of their darkness, underneath is their human face, aim for the face and they die' he strikes a few more and kills them, I grab my knife and try and focus, I open my eyes to the black area again, man, I hate coming here, but it's the only way to speak with Nexus privately' Nexus, lend me your power, become my blade and help me find my brother' she formed in front of me this time, but not as a beast, but as a woman, she was wearing a traditional kimono with a blood pattern on it rather than flowers or water, she had long black hair with a red streak down the sides, her eyes were red, blazing with anger, as normal' well, I was surprised to wake up to being in human form, it's not a body I like to be in but this is your inner realm, so I have no say in whether or not it's good, as to what you wish' she grind widely and so do I' gladly, let's kill something, shall we?' I close my eyes and then wake up back in the forest, I hold the knife in my left hand and with my right I bring it up to my face' Nexus, are you ready?' she forms an aura version of her face around mine and smiles, I raise my hand up into the air' Nexus!, Spirit Form!' she forms a red sphere of fire on my hand with her machine/beast head around it, I bring my arm down and over the knife' Nexus!, In To The Knife!' her soul enters the blade and changes it, the knife warped and grew, in a flash of light the blade had grown into a large sword, the blade was the length on my body, it was amazing, incredible even, this blade, I wasn't even holding the handle and it was moving with me, the guard was connected to a large shield that mounted on my arm, it kind of looked like the GN sword from the Exia unit in gundam 00, what? I watch a bit of anime ok, don't judge me.

I jump at a Hollow and hit them with such force, it made a trench a few feet deep in the ground that spanned 7 yards, the hollow and a few behind it died in one strike, nice, but one jumped me from the side' GETSUGA! RYU TENSHOU!' a flash of black and purple energy just surges past me, if you were looking from a far you would be able to see the energy surge above the treetops, slowly moving from perspective but as I look at it, it moves so fast, I can't think straight, I turn to my side and see dad, but different, his visor was black and his horns were blue, did he change or something' kid, you should get out of the way, because sorrow is in control' I jump back and run to mum and Kel as Jonathan and dad take care of the Hollows.

It was intense, I was actually scared, me, the one who kills for fun was afraid for my life, what have I become? Normally I love the feeling of danger, but now, now I just want to leave here, what is wrong with me? Dad sliced up more and more of the Hollows, each one taking only a second to beat, had he faced these before? Sure knowing about them is different than facing them but still, he was going toe to toe with giant monsters that could kill him, and he's the one killing them, how is he doing this? One of the Hollows jumped us from behind, it opens its mouth and a glowing ball of energy starts to form, after a few seconds it fires a beam of energy right at Kel, I just jumped, I didn't think, all I could care about was keeping my little sister right now, I close my eyes in that one moment, I hear a drop of water splash into a pool, then another, and another' are you going to die here? Grasp your power and fight back, protect what you cherish the most, and break though the walls that contain you, and grasp your future, my child, rise up, and fight!' I hear this and start to get mad, whoever they were, they were right, I don't care what happen to me right now, I want to live, I WANT TO LIVE!, I WILL LIVE!, I open my eye and in an instant I stand up in a defensive stance with the shied facing the blast, the force of the impact pushed me into mum but I was able to hold my ground, I shouted in anger and gritted my teeth, I pushed back the blast and took a step forwards and swung my blade, I swung as hard as I could and it was enough to slice the hollow in half down the middle' I will not die here, I will rise up and beat all those in my way, no matter what, I will face my foe, and win, I will protect my family, I will PROTECT!' I bring my arms together in the air and then swipe them down and out as I roar in to the air, as I do Nexus forms around me, her body becomes my armour, her claws now my blades, her head now my helmet, the pain caused by this was excruciating, I could only think about everyone else, if I thought about how much it hurt, I would die here and now, her power surging through me, the transformation was complete after the armour surged with the red glow, I open my eyes and see through hers, I could see everything, I saw it all, the power flowing around me, the wind, the stars, I could see it all, I turn around the leap at a group of Hollows, I swipe my claws in an X motion, slicing them to bits, as they break apart into black particles Nexus's cannons absorb a good amount and fire off a few steady streams of energy at the remaining foes, but it wasn't enough, I ran out of energy, I fell to the ground, I felt so tired, get up, get up you fool, you'll die here if you don't move, they'll kill you and your sister, why won't I move? Why? I black out, I couldn't move, I couldn't move, no, I wouldn't move, why didn't I move? Why?

AAARRRGGHH!' I woke up panting for air, I looked around and saw we were still in the woods, man, we really are going to have a long journey, Eliot, were are you? I hope your safe lil bro, I look at my arms and see they were bandaged up, man, this was a pain, even my chest was covered, I then notice something, fur? What? I look up and see mums big soft eyes looking down at me, her face slightly blocking the sun light from hitting my eyes, I smile at her and lay back against her belly' rest well? You gave me a little fright when you screamed, I hope the bandages aren't too tight on you?' I smile at her and turn around so I facing her, I hug her big round belly, it was so soft, so warm, she was just so huggable, this is why I love giving her hugs, it just feels right to do so, its like I can't go a single day without hugging her, she was so cute, and I loved having her as my mum' its ok mum, they're not too tight at all, how long was I out? Is Kel ok? Where is she and dad? And where did the other guy go?' mum smiled, she put both her arms around me and squeezed tight, I love hugging her so much' Kel and your father are out collecting some food around here, they went into the village over there a few hours ago, knowing your father he's either fighting or haggling, both are pretty much the same with him, and your uncle, well, he popped out just a few minutes ago, that Chronical device on him arm is just a pain, he never gets a break, over all everything is ok' she then tilts her head to reveal a toothy grin while also half closing her eyes' that does mean that, your mine for the time being, in other words, you're staying right where you are until they come back, so in short, I get to baby you a little' I gave her an awkward smile but then rest my head on her belly, she lay back against a tree and tucked me deeper into her pouch, I get myself comfortable, well, I don't know how long it will take for dad and Kel to get back, so I may as well enjoy this.

As mum said she was going to baby me, it was rather funny actually, she didn't do much, she just didn't let me out of her pouch for the time being, she wouldn't let me train, walk, run or even simply sit down, I had no choice by to sit there in her pouch, it wasn't a bad thing, it just wasn't the best situation, I don't like being held in one place for too long, I get, well, agitated, and you don't want to see me like that, it's not pleasant, it really isn't, Nexus found it funny, she formed out of wind this time so she was see through and had a few leaves swirling around her body mass, she just snickered, mum decided to do something with her simply inhaled, it was odd, she litterly just sucked Nexus up in one breath, I guess that's one way to sort out a pest, I looked around and notice something odd, there wasn't any wind, that was the odd thing, I could hear it, but I couldn't feel it, we were only yards away from the entrance to the woods, and yet, I couldn't feel the wind, what was going on here?, my eyes widen as I see something in the distance, it was moving, and fast, coming this way, I point it out to mum and she tucks me down into her pouch, man this was strange, on the outside her pouch just puffed up to hide me, it was strange, she then snapped her fingers and generated a clear box just bigger than her, she could see out of it, but no one could see in, the figure jumped in to the clearing, well, more like figure's, a small group of teens, one in the black cloak like all the rest, but he had a red sash around him from his right shoulder to his waist that held his huge knife like sword on his back that was covered in a white cloth, he also had orange hair, ok, that is cool, he kind of rocks, just by simply having that hair and sword, another in the group was a young girl just shorter than the boy, she had long red/brown hair with 2 snow flake hair pins in, she wore a flower print shirt and blue jeans, another in the group was a tall guy, he was tall, I think just taller than dad, he had dark hair that covered his face, he wore a sleeveless top and black jeans, he was ripped, big time, I doubt I could fight him, the last one was a boy with long black hair but shorter than the girls, he wore a white robe, shoes and gloves, he also wore glasses, mum smiled at seeing them and gave a sigh of relief, but she didn't take the box down yet, she waited for the group to leave, they look around and then the orange haired boy spoke' I thought the captains said they would be here, Chad, didn't the old man say those guys came to the woods or something?' the one with glasses gets mad and speaks towards the one with the coloured hair' Ichigo you are such an idiot, if you can't even remember a simple bit of information then how can you even call yourself a soul reaper?' they started to fight, it was rather funny actually, a few times I could have sworn the big guy looked at me, right at me, it was chilling, after a while they left and mum released the box.

Dad came back with Kel asleep on his back, mum let me out of her pouch and placed Kel in there instead, I guess she needs a bed more, I got my shirt back on and grab all my stuff, we headed into the village and made way to the door once again, but this time that group were there along with Jidanbo, he pointed at us and started to panic; IT'S HIM! IT'S HIM! IT'S HIM! THE SECOND MONSTER!' they turn around to see dad already holding his blade' Skelege, its show time' Skelege formed and in her own way smiled' finally, I get to face Zangetsu once again' I had my knife in hand and called Nexus forth' Spirit Form!, In To The Knife!' Nexus entered the blade and morphed it into a huge sword much like before but this time on my right side, mum on the other hand, she didn't bother calling a weapon, she just stood there and smiled' well, Ichigo, long time to no see boy, happy to see us again? Or do you not even remember?' the whole group except for the big guy, Chad, tilt their heads in a sign of confusion, they said at the same time' sorry, who are you?' I don't get it, should they know who we are? I don't think they know of me, but mum and dad sure know about these guys, the big one, Chad steps forwards and walks towards mum, he was shorter but still tall, he came up to her chest, his right arm change into a black and deep purple/red armour like skin with a huge shield over the forearm and a strange crest on the shoulder, he reared back for a punch and so did mum, their fists collide, the following shock wave cut through a few of the trees and even damaged the ground' it's good to see you Roooosaa, I was wondering when we would face off once more, I wish to continue our battle' mum smiled and then laughed in her normal demonic way, they released they fists and relaxed' sorry Chad, but due to a little one, I can't battle, shes still asleep and if I fight, she could get hurt, I hope you understand' Chad smiled and nodded, he turned around and walked back to the others, I guess the battle starts now, me and dad get ready to fight, so did the others, the girl simply put her hands up to her head, the orange haired boy named Ichigo grabbed his blade, as he did the cloth unwound and revealed a huge knife like sword, man this guy is awesome, Chads other arm changes into a white bone like skin with a lot of spikes, the guy with the glasses put out his right arm and a huge bow forms, man I would hate to be the wrong end of that thing, in a flash they vanished, even dad was gone, man, I don't think I could keep up.

I ran forwards and then slash up to the sky, I don't know why I did that, but I did, the burst of energy surged upwards, as it did it hit something, a ball of orange energy landed on the ground, it was the girl, wait, her pins, their gone, are they able to generate a bubble? It's strange, big time, the bubble fades away and her pins return, she stands there, their eyes locked on me, she was focused, she wouldn't be deterred from our battle' who are you again?' I get angry over that one, really? You don't even know, wow, not the brightest bulb in the hallway, I relax my body and fold the blade around to my elbow by pulling the trigger lightly' my name is Nero, and I'm here to get MY little brother back, and I don't care who I have to kill, I WILL find him' I pull the gun up and fire, a steady stream of energy bullets fired at her, she dodged each one by just swaying from side to side, man, this girl is good' Nero, remember, you need to be calm, don't let her actions sway your thoughts, she can fight very well, so don't doubt her actions' man, Nexus is right, I need to stay calm, I close my eyes and focus, if I focus she won't be able to distract me, she looks at me confused and asks' uh, Nero, are you going to fight back or just stand there' I open my eyes and open fire, but this time I watch her movements and aim for where she will land rather than were she is, I hit her a few times but that's all, man she really is good, but I must keep calm, if I don't, she could kill me, she runs at me and says something strange' Santen Kesshun, I Reject!' as she said this he pins glow and fire off 6 arrows of lights, I bring up the shield part of the gun blade and block all but 1, it shot right threw me, I couldn't breathe, was that it? Was that all that was needed to kill me? No, no, NO! I WONT stand for this, I brace myself and flop forwards slightly, as I do my eyes go blank' Nexus, Incarnate' as if on cue Nexus took control the same armour as before formed, I straightened up and then rushed her, she couldn't see me, I hit her with a flurry of strikes, none of which would have killed her, jut knocking her out, after she fell to the ground I jumped with Nexus is control I could see them, dad, Ichigo, chad and, that glasses guy all in a 3 on one battle.

I rush at the one with glasses and knock him out, wow he was weak, dad was facing Ichigo in a sword fight, that left me with chad, man, this wasn't good, we landed on the ground, Chad asked me to stop for a moment so he could get the girl and the glasses boy to a safe distance, I helped, we took them to mum so she could heal them

We get ready to fight as dad and Ichigo just land in between us locking blades and trading strikes' Chad, Hurry up and beat him!' man, this is going to hurt, Chad rushed at me and readied himself to punch' El Directo!' he punches me in the chest with a burst of energy' AAARRRGGGHH!' the pain was insane, I didn't know if I could handle it, I brace myself for a second hit, but nothing, I look at him an he's just standing there, is he, waiting?' um, are you waiting for something?' he looks at and then smiles' it's your turn' my what? Turn? Ok, this is strange' I jump back a good distance and then jet towards him by using Nexus's thrusters, I just rush at him, I didn't move my arms all I did, was head butt him, right in the head, man that HURT!, but at least I knocked him out, oh, well, I think I may have accidently killed him, blood was dripping from his head, he looked up at me and gave me a good fright, I thought he was dead' you win kid, I can't do anymore' after that he fell backwards to the ground, man, his head must be thick.

Dad was still fighting Ichigo, they just kept going and going, it had been 4 hours since we started, the girl now named as Orihime and the guy with glass called Uryū sat with mum Chad and me, Kel even woke up, the other 3 were kind of surprised by seeing her in mums pouch, I found it funny, I decided it was time to test something, I chose to enact a plan, I snuck away into the background and then jumped into the air, by using Nexus's powers over elements I could land safely, so I chose to use wind and gravity, for one so I can land without hurting myself, and 2 because well, no sound, I land on my target and smile in triumph, now too see how long it takes for someone to notice.

Dad and Ichigo had stopped fighting for a moment, both of them thought with a similar fighting style, neither one weaker than the other, both of them held their blades over their shoulder and on their backs' not bad Ben, I remember now, you used that exact same sword, how is she by the way? Still as powerful? Well, let's test that, lets ditch the Shikai and go to Bankai, shall we? BANKAI!' Ichigo hold his right arm while holding his blade out in front of him, his power surged around him and sky rocketed we could actually see it, his energy switched from blue and white to red and black as it swirled around, it reached a point where it just stopped and dispersed in a huge gust of wind, the wind wiped up the dust and rubble into a tornado, as it faded the rubble dropped to the ground with great force, there he stood, Ichigo, his cloak now a long flowing black coat with red trim and a torn look to it on the ends, his posture was more, dark, he was a lot more scary, even for me, I was afraid, his blade was smaller than before, I didn't know a sword could do that, it was like a normal Katana blade, but pitch black, the guard was that of a symbol of peace and power' well, aren't you going to do the same? I'm waiting' dad just smiled, he didn't even move' you really haven't changed much Ichigo, I didn't really want to use Bankai, seeing as Skelege can no longer use it, she lost that power long ago, but, we can still do this' he raises Skelege to the sky and then slashes down' soul resonation' the gem in his chest under the cloak started to glow, it shone with such a light it eclipsed the sun, I would expect everyone would have seen it, even Eliot, as the light faded we all could see Ichigo, but dad was gone, in a flash Ichigo fell to the ground, dad re appeared next to him' I guess the attack is still too weak, you saw it coming' Ichigo got up and smiled and then laughed' man, you really have gotten stronger, but you have lost some of it, haven't you?' dad looks away in shame, he had lost power? But, I don't get it, how could he loose power? We regrouped together and got ready to sleep, man, this is going to be crazy, Eliot, if you could see what was going on here, you would cringe.

* * *

 _ **just to answer some ones question they posted in a review, yes, the main characters are OC's, there are a few breaks into other anime like bleach and even gundam and buddy fight, and shamen king if you read on after this chapter, but yeah, the characters I focus on are MY own,**_

 _ **also, if any one has ideas to improve the story, other than spelling and gramma, then please, tell ME, its a pain in the ass when I ask for input and dont get any, even after half a year, oh well, that normal**_


	13. Chapter 13

The day after we got up and made our way into the city, we continue to look around until we encounter something, well, more like someone, we ducked around the corner as dad and Ichigo looked around the corner to see that little girl Yachiru running about with the big guy Kenpachi just behind her with his signature smile, man that guy is creepy, even for me, I don't want to face him, I really don't, after they leave we head off again, Kel was in mums pouch still but this time she was awake, she kept an eye out for anything strange.

We reach a junction once again, we end up going to the right, Kel said there was something down that way, she couldn't describe it, we came to an open area were this guy with red hair and some tribal tattoo on his forehead stood there in front of us, as soon as he saw Ichigo he was confused" hey Ichigo, why are you with those Ryoka? You better have not have been turned"' Ichigo steps forwards and rushes are this guy and stops just in front of him" Renji listen to me, these guys aren't bad, all they want if the boy that was found in the ally way, that's all, they aren't from here" Ichigo turns around to face dad and then turns back" oh, and you should remember, that OTHER monster from a while back" Renji flinches as he heard this, he tilts to the side to see us and shakes uncontrollably once he sees dad" you got to be kidding, Kenpachi is enough, and now HIM!, man, the old man isn't going to be happy with this Ichigo, but you are one of us so we have to take your words into account, seeing as I don't think we even gave you a rank, you may even be a vice captain, or one of the seats" Ichigo laughs and shakes his head he then looks more serious" Renji, seriously, they only want their son, nothing else, will you help?" Renji looked at dad who simply smiled and waved, mum on the other hand, well, let's just say, he said yes, with this new guy on the team we should be able to find Eliot soon.

In another part of the city the old man that Eliot encountered was talking among a group of people, each one with a white cloak, ones we knew of were Kenpachi Zaraki, Soi Fon and Sajin Komamura among others all of them forming 2 lines down either side of the old man" Captain Komamura, how is the boy? Is he doing well?" Sajin looked towards the old man and nodded" he's doing well, we have detected an anomaly, he seems to have 2 other souls with in him, much like what Ichigo has told us of the 2 souls within him, I do believe he knows about them" one person with a strange get up around his head spoke up in a rather direct manner of speaking" why not let me dissect the boy? I'm sure I could find something of use from opening him up" after he said this Faiz the fox kangaroo hybrid just stomped her right foot on top of him, he was lying there flat on the ground with a big round fox kangaroo sitting on his back" don't you ever say that again Mayuri Kurotsuchi, you have no right to even think that towards a child, you may not have compassion, but you do have fear, and if you try and dissect him, I WILL make you FEAR ME!" she beard her fangs at him and even let a bit of her saliva drop to the floor, it bunt through the wood like acid, all of the other Captains stood back, even Sajin, did he not know about that?" ENOUGH! Faiz, release captain Kurotsuchi" she growled and then got off of him, she smacked him with her tail and walked towards Kenpachi and Sajin, she was in Kenpacki's division but was married to Sajin, kind of funny, to be honest, I would love to hug her, she's so cute, I do have to wonder if she's related to mum or not, looks like it, everyone looks towards the old man' no one is do anything to the boy, he is under Faiz's and Sajin Komamura's care, they are responsible for his health and wellbeing at this time, no one is to harm him for ANY reason, even if he breaks one of our laws or rules, he is to be pardoned on ALL accounts' wow, Eliot gets off scot free, lucky.

Back to us, we were running towards the largest part of the city as fast as we could, we did encounter a few foes, but as soon as they saw Ichigo and Renji they just let us pass, I guess these guys are highly ranked or something, we just kept going, until, well we hit a wall, well, more like we were backed into one, we encountered him again, man, he really was scary, we were up against a wall while he just stood there with his sword in hand and the girl on his back who just giggled, Ichigo tried to run around him to strike but failed, Chad tried to grab his arm but got knocked down, dad stayed still and calm, mum on the other hand managed to get behind him and hit him in the back, Yachiru fell into mums pouch, she saw this as a good opportunity, with Kel in my arms mum decided to try something, as Kenpachi got up he looked around for the girl but couldn't find her, he was getting frantic, he looked up and saw a note, it said "if you want the girl back, leave us along, don't even follow us, wait 2 days and to the main order room at noon, she WILL be there' he just ripped the paper in half, he had no choice but to wait, he then smiled widely, the note never said about others looking, he ran to his divisions barracks, he slammed the doors open and yelled" ALL OF YOU! GET OUT THERE AND FIND YACHIRU! A BUNCH OF RYOKA KIDNAPPED HER! SO GET A MOVE ON! Or I'll slaughter each and every one of you!" they all ran out the doors and started to look, this way, he won't risk getting the girl hurt.

We ran to a storage area and hide inside one pf the buildings, we all sat down and recouped our strength, Yachiru on the other hand found it funny" you guys really are fun, so what next? Does Kenny have to kill all of you to win the game" mum tapped her on the head for that one" young lady I do not approve of that manner of speech, in other words, shut, up, your under our watch right now, all we are here for is to get Eliot back, that is all, we don't care if Kenpachi wants to fight, if he find us, then I will take care of him" dad was scared, how I know you ask, well, he was in the corner of the room huddled up on a ball shaking, man, mum must really be powerful" Nero, I want you to keep Kel with you, no matter what, you keep her safe" I look at mum and nod, Kel on the other hand looks at the door, she could tell we were being hunted for, it was a pain in the ass, we all grabbed a bite to eat and then got some rest, I snuck out and ran about, one thing I use to do was leave at night and run, I just ran about, I needed to train, if I didn't, I would be able to protect Eliot and Kel, I have to be strong, I can't rely on other to help me, I need my own strength and then others, if I'm weak, I will die, I must be strong, I can't let anything beat me, I ran and ran, I didn't care were, I just ran, after 3 hours I turned back, I had gotten a few miles away, man, I guess I got carried away, I was only a few feet away from the building until, SMACK!' ARGH!' I fell back on my butt and looked up, I looked at what stood in front of me and saw it to be Faiz, she was just, there, her huge belly facing me, her soft eyes and smile look down at me, she was adorable, I could help but touch her pouch, it was so soft, her fur was like silk, she even purred when I touched her, that was just cute, I got up and looked at her, I came up to the top of her belly, that's all?, man, she really is like mum" well hello dear, and who have we here?" I step back for a moment and then dart off, I ran as fast as I could and ducked behind a corner" man, that was close, ARGH!, man I had the perfect chance then, I should have hugged her to compare it" I just shake my head and hit myself a few times' now now, you don't need to do that, if you really want to hug me then go ahead, I don't mind, I could always do with a hug, I don't have that much interaction with humans, well, living, humans that is' I look up is shock to see her again, but this time she was acting all cute and such, she just looked at me with her big soft eyes, she even had her tongue sticking out and had her hand behind her back' you, you really are cute, you know that right?' she smiled and pulled her tongue back in' why thank you hun, now, would you like that hug, or not?' I didn't know what to do, I thought at it for a moment and then jumped, she looked around but couldn't see me, I reappear right in front of her and just squeeze her round belly tightly" what the hey, I may as well give you a big hug, you deserve I for being this cute.

After a minute I let go and head off" well, that boy really is something, he has 2 souls, his, and another's, Sajin, tomorrow, we end it, once and for all" Sajin jumps down from the roofs and walks to her" I guess it is time to end it, they've been here for too long, so, what are we to do?" Faiz smiles softly, she knows just what to do" come, lets plan it out over some tea, and then we shall rest, I need to put the boy back into my pouch once we get back" they walk off into the shadows, as they fade from sight, something else comes into view, a small patch of black smog, it just floats around, a soul reaper walks into it and becomes trapped, he screams in fear but nothing came out, his voice was gone, the fog surrounded him and then vanished, only the cloak remained.

The night went on, I slept in mums pouch with Kel, mum was awake once I got back, and her idea of punishment, was making me do exactly what I wanted, she picked me up and forced me into her pouch with Kel, we slept well, it was nice and warm, heck, it was just wonderful, I couldn't really describe it, it's not every day you get to be in a giant kangaroos pouch, especially when that kangaroo is your own mother, dad was no were to be seen, in fact he was outside on the roof, he was just standing there, looking out over the area, he saw Sajin and Faiz, he just frowned once he saw them" you 2 can be such a pain, well, I guess it all ends, soon" his eyes then catch something in the distance" great, something else to cause trouble.

The morning came around and we all got up, well, not all of us, mum, me and Kel were still asleep, they all agreed to let us sleep, even Yachiru agreed, dad got up and gather everyone to talk" we got an issue, well, 2 really, Eliot is with 2 individuals here, but in order to get him back, we need to beat them in a game, the other things, we have a shadow on the loose' everyone looks at him in confusion, Renji raises his hand" what the heck are you talking about? A shadow on the loose? Come on, shadows don't have minds of their own" he feels a tap on his shoulder and turns to see a transparent draconic headed creature with 3 horns and with their arms crossed, they were black scaled and cloaked, on their arms they had chains dug into them like stone, he yells out in fear and cowers in the corner" every one, meet Meloche, she's a shadow, and she happens to be independent from me, in fact, she chooses to be with me, if she so chooses, she could leave me, but right now, she is here to help, don't bother trying to talk with her, even I can't get her speak" Meloche just floated there, she didn't even make a sound, all she did was watch, she drew her eyes to my direction, Nexus opened one of my eyes and looked at her, they were in a dead lock, until both looked away from each other, Nexus closed my eye so I could sleep and Meloche turns her nose up to her" hahahaha, I guess you and Nexus don't get along, oh well, a shadow and ghost never do get along, oh well.

Dad and the other chose to leave us here, well, Yachiru stayed as well, but Orihime had to stay as well, she just played a few games and ran about the building, Orihime wasn't enjoying it, she was getting the brunt of it all really, she just sat there as Yachiru just ran about all over the place, Kel woke up and was shocked by how much energy the girl had, she just tucked back down into the pouch and stayed in place, I woke up and saw her as well, I just laughed a little and then closed my eyes to relax, mum on the other hand stayed asleep the whole time, I guess she either has selective sleeping or she just wasn't woken up by her antics.

Dad and others searched about, what they were looking for were any signs of that fog, they came across a few cloaks and one or 2 Zanpakuto lying about on the ground with the smell is smoke in the air, they had covered a good amount of the city but still could not find any leads, well, not until they encountered a young boy with white hair, it was the one from before, Renji and Ichigo stepped forwards t towards him' Captain Hitsugaya, please let us pass' he looked at them and simply stepped aside' I had no orders saying anything about blocking you, only to lead you towards the captain commander' dad looks at him and scans what he said, he detected one thing wrong, why would HE be saying this? He's not the sort to just let someone walk by unless he knows them, unless its Ichigo were he just doesn't even bother' dad puts his hand on Ichigo's shoulder and shakes his head from side to side" sorry Toshiro, but we need to go" this didn't sit well with him, Toshiro pulls out his sword and gets ready for a fight" I am truly sorry Ichigo, but HE must not go any farther, I was given orders specifically to keep him at bay, he is not to go past here without either being dead, or captured" dad steps forwards and faces him, his blank face said it all" as long as I get MY son back, I will obey, but if you hurt him, or anyone else, then, you will wish, I hadn't returned, Toshiro Hitsugaya, mark my words, you WILL, wish I hadn't come back' he holds out his hands together so he could be cuffed, after that, he was taken to the main order room, all of them were there, all the captains, even Kenpachi, dad was kneeling down on the ground facing the commander, the old man looked at him and then spoke' it has been a long time, but not long enough, now, why have you returned?, Rider" Rider?, what's that mean? Like riding a bike? Horse? Whatever, dad just looks at Sajin, Sajin simply looks away, the commander didn't like that, I guess he doesn't like to be ignored" Will you listen to what I am saying!" dad looks at him and smiles, all he does is grin" stop that this INSTANT!" he stops smiling but this time, gets up" you want to know the reason, well, you already know the reason, well, dad, were is MY son?" wait? WHAT?! Dad? His dad was there? Ok, this is getting strange now' dad turned around and looked at Sajin.

He turns towards dad and sighs' he's with your mother, were else would he be?, you know I wouldn't let him get hurt" dad laughs, and then turns back around' well, there you go, that's the reason, I can here to get my son back, someone brought him here, so I came to take him back, he's not use to our world, he's human, pure human, he has one trait, and I'm sure at the least, one of you has seen it, Grande" at the mere mention of that name Rangiku collapses to the ground in fear, she back up to the wall breathing heavily, she was in shock" well, I see she knows, well, I best be on my way now, I shall see you at home father, remember, the keys under the mat' and with that, he vanished without a trace.

Me, mum and Kel had woken up and were keeping Yachiru under control, we managed to tie her up and hold her down in mums pouch, but only just, she somehow had the power to fly, how that works I don't understand, Ichigo and the other came back but dad wasn't with them, they apologise for what has happened, we all leave the building and head towards one of the barracks, we didn't know which one it was until we met this guy in glasses, wait, could it be? It was, that guy from before, heck it's like he was expecting us, ok, this place is just strange, Renji and Ichigo were in front while me, mum and Kel were at the back" Lieutenant Iba? What are you doing out here?" the man just looks at them with a frown, he then points at us at the back and says" you 3 are horribly LATE!" late? Uh, what? How are we late? Even mum was confused, Iba just rushed over to us and pushed up all through the huge doors, man, this guy is strong, why didn't he do anything before at the junction? Ok this place, REALLY is weird! IM not even going to bother trying to understand this place.

We were lead or rather shoved into a large open area, all of us stood there in confusion, even Ichigo and others were confused, well, Chad wasn't for some reason, does he know something? After a while we had some snacks that Iba brought us, we all enjoyed a good cup of tea and some sandwiches, Ichigo didn't enjoy the tea much, nor did Renji, mum felt it would be a good idea to sit on top of them and pour the tea down their throats, they screamed in pain but it was funny, now they know not to dis tea, we all settled down for a bit to relax, the sun was high in the sky and the air was cool, the perfect combination, the issue was, well, DAD AND ELIOT ARENT HERE! Really we can't relax now, we NEED to find Eliot" GET BACK HERE!' huh, wait, that voice, I know it, something runs past us, it was so fast all we saw was a flash, mum could see it perfectly and laughed, even Yachiru saw it fine, all of us couldn't" GET BAK HERE NOW!' ARGH! I know that voice, but WHO? The flash runs past once again but time I saw a flash of green, wait, green?, it was the subtle lime green that only one creature had, I get up and look in the direction it ran, it came back but this time jumped at me and it just went right through me, it was like a ghost or something, I turn around and see what it was, to my surprise it was a Chibi version of Grande, and held on the ground was a Chibi version of Nexus flailing about, I gasp at the sight of this, I then turn around and see him" Eliot".

Else were in a dark cave only illuminated by the light of a single blue flame resting on water, that black fog formed in a ring above the flame" are the preparations ready?" it spoke in a cracked dark tone, in the shadows a figure in a suit of armour steps forth and kneels" yes my lord, they are ready, the fools will not know what has hit them, our pawns are set in place" the knight pulls out an orb of glowing mist and looks within it" they are almost ready to strike.


	14. Chapter 14

Eliot" I look at him, he was right there, right in front of me, he smiled as he saw me and I did the same thing, I instantly rushed to him hugged him tight, I was so happy I was crying, both of us were, sure it had only been a short time apart, but I didn't want to ever let him go again, I have to protect him and Kel, no matter what, we both just cried into each other's shoulders, neither one of us letting go until mum pulled us apart" now now boys, its ok, Eliot's back with us, and now we can go home" BANG!, everyone rushed to were the sound came from, they could even hear more of it, CRASH! BANG! SMASH! It was getting louder and louder until they saw what it was, Faiz and Sajin were facing dad in a fight, and from the looks of it, he was winning, he was in a fighting stance, but no weapons, nothing, he wasn't even the same form as before, he had thing strange black and purple armour that looked like something from the game Mass Effect, it was covered in glowing purple Rune symbols and cybernetic lines like Tron, whatever it was, it was rather cool, both me and Eliot were awe struck at the sight of this, it was cool, but, rather odd, were was Skelege?, what happened to the cloak? we weren't going to get any answer any time soon, dad runs at them with such force each step causes a crack in the ground, he punched Sajin in the gut and kick Faiz in the leg, neither one was affected to badly" well?, are you going to say it?" say what? Dad jumped back and did a few back flips and then shot 2 discs of energy at them, both were blocked with Faiz's scythe, SCYTHE?! What? Ok this is just outrages, even for us, she bring the blade up over her head and starts to spin it around, with each cycle it gains speed, after a moment it was already too fast to see, she continues to spin it with one hand then throws it at dad, it just shot right at him, he managed to jump but was hit in the proses, what happens next was strange, the armour warped and formed a head, it then screamed in pain" Calm Down Azuraph!, it's nothing compared to what you we faced back then" the head morphed back but you could head crying" it just HURTS!, you have NO idea how much it HURTS master!" what? Master? Dad got up and relaxed his body" Azuraph, now's the time!" he raises his right arm up and then punches the air, in that instant, it cracks, the air above him cracks and distorts, as it opens a bone like arm grips his own and he does the same" now, CONSUME and ABSORD! Azuraph" he pulls the arm down to the ground in a slashing motion as it glows, the force on the slash sends a surge of power ripping right through the building in front.

The cut was so thin you would think nothing happened, but after a moment you could see it, the building was split in half, the 2 parts were slanted, dad brought the newly formed blade up and dug the tip of the blade into the ground" this blade" the sword was mainly purple and black with small high lights of red then switches to blue In the light, the hilt was covered in a leather like rope that worked rather well for the design, the blade was long and angular, it was curved in the middle and shaped slightly like a dragons head" is called" the main body was made out of gears and levers, it even had 2 arms attached to the blade that connected to 2 large gears and then to a handle to move them, it was a rather long blade, from tip to pummel it was 5.5ft, it came up to dad's neck, he griped the hilt lightly from the top" The Eye of Azuraph" with that said, everyone froze, that name, it just struck fear into all of us" and this armour, is called Azuraphian, a suit of armour only forged when a wielder is able to hold an Azuraphian weapon" mum looked dad is fear, she knew that blade's name from somewhere, even Faiz knew it, Sajin knew it, pretty much everyone knew it, well, Ichigo and his friends didn't know, me Eliot and Kel didn't know and even Iba didn't know, odd.

Faiz looks at the blade in utter fear, she falls back on her butt and yells at dad" KEEP THAT MONSTER AWAY FROM ME!" monster? How can a sword be a monster" Eliot, Nero, Kel, you are probably wondering why everyone is in shock and fear of this blade, the simple answer is, they know what she did to her world" let's just say, she has paid for what she's done, and the only way to keep her from doing it again and to keep her safe, is for me to keep her in this blade.

Dad runs at Sajin and clashes blades, Azuraph emitting a dark aura" what's wrong dad? You wanted fight, so lets' he jumps back and digs the blade into the ground" or are you afraid to face her?, she can't do anything like this, as long as I am alive, she can't go out of control, our lives a linked, once I die, so shall she, simple, now, FIGHT BACK!" Sajin took his words and obeyed, he fought back, each and every slash met with great force, he never once gave a weak strike, dad blocked and redirected each hit, even taking a few and causing Azuraph to scream" is that all you have? Father, if so, I guess this is over" he raised his blade up and then slash down once more" Getsuga Tensho!" in an instant a surge of power ripped through the air, once again slicing the building but this time, it was much more noticeable, the mark left by the strike was huge, and I mean HUGE, it was as a wide as a truck.

We're done here" dad lowers his blade and changes back, ok, let's be real here, I would not want face him in a fight, even with Nexus, I know I would die, after things had settled down the old man from the gathering room came to see us, dad was back to his silly self and even tried to prank the old guy, he had set a water balloon above the door way, just as the old man walked in it fell, the old man was drenched in water and dad was rolling on the floor laughing like mad, to be honest, it was funny, even Sajin laughed a little, well, we all did, we just burst out laughing, even the old man laughed" very well done Rider" dad stops laughing and stands up with a more serious look on his face" I will admit, I didn't see this coming, Il let this one slide, but, now we need to talk about the boy' I stepped in front of the old guy and pulled out my knife to the side" don't even take one more step closer to Eliot, we came here to take him home, and we are going to do that no matter what you say old man" he just smiles and then turns to mum' Rroooosaa, I suggest you ask your boy to stand down, he knows he isn't able to fight here" she just ignores him and takes Kel outside off the way, me, dad and even Faiz and Sajin keep Eliot away from him, dad steps forwards" remember old man Yamamoto?, remember That day? The day the 2 monster fought, the day this place almost faded from reality, do you really want that to happen again?

The old man steps back, shaking even, what exactly happened between dad and everyone here? Oh well, so many questions, none receive answers, he turns around to face the door' Rider, just remember, we will be watching, that boy belong to us' dad growled and jumped forwards but was stopped, he froze in mid-air, as if gravity was holding him in place' I think that is enough now, right, Yamamoto? You have caused enough trouble by claiming owner ship over MY son, do you really want to face a mother's wrath?" we look to see mum standing behind us with Faiz and Sajin cowering in the corner while looking at her, ok, things a really getting strange, after what felt like hours, the old guy left, we all got ready to leave but, as you would expect dad was doing something, well, more like trying NOT to do something, he was sitting on mums horns once more, mum didn't mind this time, as long as he's there he doesn't cause trouble, but this time, well, mum had actually tire him down to her horns, it was strange, but oh well, we had Eliot back, and we learnt a few new thing, like, NEVER PISS OFF MUM, yeah, not a good idea, not one bit, we walked to the court yard were Ichigo and the other were waiting for us, we all said our thanks and even had a good laugh about dad being on mums head, mum opened a portal but before any of us could enter Faiz and Sajin came running up to us with some suit cases in hand" you didn't think you could leave without us now did you?" me, Eliot, Kel and mum were all confused, dad on the other hand, wait, were did he go? No really, were? He's not up on mums head" mum, dad, you really should stay, your needed here, not on earth, we can handle things" ok, he's good, he managed to sneak down from mums head and get behind the 2, ok, things are going to get funny, I can just feel it, dad just crosses his arms and shakes his head" mum, dad, I am not letting you come with us, things are already messed as it is due to Eliot being held here, and whatever reason Yamamoto has to claiming Eliot as this places property, it would be good enough to go up against grandma and grandpa, and we all know how stuck they are on the universal laws' everyone in the know around there just stuttered, they all knew what that meant, but most of us didn't, mum had whispered in our ears and told us to just get to the portal, we did as she asked and walked through, we appeared in front of the school gate which was rather surprising so we ran to the side wall out of the way, dad and mum followed close behind.

We made our way back home and had some food, it was like 3 days without anything to eat back there, the odd thing was, we didn't feel hungry, none of us did in fact, it was odd, we all got ready for the day and made our way to the school, we sat at our desks and just waited, and waited, and waited, no one came in, mum got worried and called the main school, as normal they didn't care, in fact, she could hear laughter and shrewd comments in the back ground saying L class should be demolished and the kids should be kicked out until one of them shouted for them all to shut up and be polite, the voice was booming, even we could hear it, from what we could understand the man who shouted took over the call" uh hi, sorry about that, some of the staff here just don't like L class it just pisses me off, sorry uh, give me a moment, since none of these as holes keep check of L class I took it upon myself to keep a register, no one of the student called in sick, the office overlooks the main gate and I saw all of them walk past so they should be there, if they aren't then maybe they are still on the path, it's the safest I know, if they don't come in with in an hour call back and I l set up an alert" mum was calm but we could see she was panicking, even dad was shaking and stuttering, something about Protocol 13 and something about errors and malfunctions" I will say this, some of the A class students checked in but then left on a study trip, they may be up to something, Il try and look into it" mum ended the call and looked at dad" Access code 13, Protocol 13, Protect" dad stood up straight and gave her a blank stare, his eyes faded to grey and his visor changed to red and then blue.

Dad rushed through the woods as break neck speeds and scanned the area, he couldn't find anything, not one of the security cameras had picked anything up, it showed them walking past the gate, and then nothing, mum was panicking and when she panic, she eats, and well, she started to eat some of the metal poles outside of the building, I get that she eats metal to conduct electricity but this much? yeah, not normal, dad returned but had no sign of them, he was so blunt as well, whatever mum had done, it had changed him completely, we all so much to worry about, such as were everyone was? Are they safe? And for me, am I going to be able to keep calm? Knowing Nexus, she may want to break out and help find them, but it would bad to have a large robotic Sergal running around, Eliot was trying to keep Kel calm but wasn't really having much luck

View switch to the others, they were being held in a ware house somewhere in the city, even the other student were being held there, they all were tired up and gaged so they couldn't move nor talk, they were all huddled together on the ground in the middle of the building, the doors were shut and the only light was from the lights hanging from the roof and a few holes in the buildings structure, there were a few men dresses in padded armour with guns and masks, one of them walked over to the kids and pulled out a gun and started laughing" why don't we just shoot a few of them? No one will miss them, heck, there from a secondary school" he pointed the gun at Sam and Kate and got ready to pull the trigger" HALT!" the guy turns round and sighs" you really know how to take the fun out of these situations don't ya, Boss" the man called Boss stepped into view, he wore a red suit with a purple tie, his hair was tied back in a ponytail, he had square frame glasses on with blue eyes, he looked towards the kids and frowned" not a single drop of blood may touch the ground from their bodies, they are just kids, they mean nothing until they are older, there for, we cannot harm them unless given a suitable reason, such as, if they pose a threat to us, and I don't believe any of these kids could hurt any of us" he spoke calm and softly, each word making an impact, all of the men around kept to their post, the man by the kids left and stood by the doors, Boss walked over to the kids and looked them in the eyes" none of you mean anything to us, there for, you are safe for this time, if any of you pose a threat, you will be taken care of, so no 'funny' business" none of them moved, they were all struck with fear.

View switch to Jonathan, he had been out on a stroll, getting in trouble and causing a few fights, as normal, he accidently found the ware house and looked in through one of the holes in the roof, he saw the kids and thought" now why would they be here? Right is about the time were they try and kill Rroooosaa, rather odd" he jumped from the roof and walked away, he didn't really both doing much, as always, it's not his place to meddle in his brothers work.

Back inside the building a truck was being used to pull something from the far side of the building to the door, it was covered in a tarp and not very well shown, none of the kids could figure it out, Boss had decided to let the kids be allowed to talk with each other, he wasn't really the sort to let job get in the way of human rights, Kate looked at Sam and then at the door, she whispered to all of L class to try and slowly shuffle over so she could talk to them without anyone else hearing" do you think Ben and Mr Rroooosaa will find us? Were ever this place is, it not like we could just leave here and run for it" Sam looked at some of the thugs, each one with a mask other than Boss, Sam looked at everyone and sighed" I don't think they will find us, this place, it on the far side, looking at the structure, and the smell of the air, I highly doubt they'll find us any time soon" one of the 5 students from the main campus was listening in, they thought to themselves" who's Ben and Mr Rroooosaa? What could they do?" they shuffled closer to L class and grunted" whatever it is your talking about, just stop, no one is coming here for you guys, us on the other hand, we Elite will be saved and taken back to the school in no time" he smugly looked at them as they just continued to plan things out, after a while they were put in a large cage in-between the doors and the thing covered by the tarp, they were untired and locked in, whatever happened next, would be up to dad and mum, or, maybe not, Sam had come up with a small plan, they all still had their D-blanks on, if he could activate the GPS in the right order he could send a signal out, the only issue was, would all the metal interfere?

Ben sat at one of the desks using his laptop, he hooked it up to Dragoness from the house through the WIFI, how he did that we didn't know, this place doesn't even have WIFI, after a good 3 hours of scanning thought the hundreds of cameras throughout the city, none giving a single hint to their location, Mr Chain even tried to pull a few strings but with little luck, Nexus even lent a hand by connecting to a satellite, just as she did this, dad got a hit, he detected a faint signal from a D-blank, it was on the far side of the city, dad rushed out and ran towards the city, we followed suit on Nexus and mum just ran with Mr Chain on her back , we all rushed to the spot and stopped a good distance away from it, dad looked at us and said" you 3 are to stay down, I'm going in first, your mortal, I'm not" he smiled and ran over to the doors, he knocked on the doors gently and then waited.

On the inside the knocking could be heard from the far end, one of the thugs went to the door and spoke" who is I" they were cut off as dad punched the door and broke a hole through it, he grabbed the side of the door and ripped it open until it was big enough for him to step through, he saw the cage and stiffened as he saw the other student, they were frozen with fear just by looking at him, Kate laughed and then shouted" BEN!, BE CAREFUL!" dad scanned the area and made his way over to the cage for some reason thugs only fired at him and not any of the others, I guess Boss didn't want them hurt, or he had, some kind of magnet powers?, I don't know, you ask him, it's not we know everything about him, he to the cage and looked for a lock but no dice as soon as he got around the back, the thugs pulled the tarp from over the thing, dad gasped at what he saw, well, everyone did, it was a large metal and cement caldron, one used for holding molten metal, as soon as it started to poor out he just acted, he grabbed the sides of the cage and just pushed it, he managed to push the cage away but not before the molten hot liquid poured over him, we ran over to the building and saw him, we could hear his screams and roars of pain, his body just melted away, every part of him turned to nothingness, the last few parts of him were his bones and cybernetics, he managed to turn to us, all that was left was his skull, the skull of a human, as the last of the bones melted away, we all grieved for him, he was our father for only a few weeks, all the thugs just laughed, but stopped as they saw mum rushing at them, each one she hit and rammed them against the walls, breaking their body's in 2 and splattering blood everywhere, she was blind with rage, she stepped back and roared out, electricity flying everywhere.

Huh? What the? Were am? Wait, this isn't right, were am I?" dad looked around, he was surrounded by nothingness, there was just, nothing, until somewhat of a screen pops up and shows the events unfold, it showed him melting and then mum acting out of control, she hit each one he just said over and over, please don't, no, Rroooosaa, please stop, please stop this now, each time getting louder and louder until she reached the cage, sparks raging in all directions until, he just shouted, NNNOOO!" in a flash the void was gone, in a flash of white light that blinded everyone, as the light faded we could see someone holding mum back, they stood between her and the cage while holding onto her horns to absorb the electricity, all we could see was a long white dress, long white tail, and short rounded snout with revealed fangs, they were covered up by their wings, they were huge, easily bigger then themselves, we could only assume them to be a woman from the dress and snout but nothing else, in fact, they sort of looked like uncle Necros, kinda, they whispered something in mums ear which made her stop, she just broke down on the ground and stared at her, whoever they were, they knew what they were doing, until Boss shot a rifle and hit them right through the head, we saw the blood splatter on the ground but the body didn't fall, the shock of her face turned to a smile, and then a wide toothy grin, next we knew, there was blood everywhere and they were gone, we made sure no one else was here and then broke the cage for everyone to get out, I tried to calm mum down but she didn't respond to a word I said, even hugging her didn't do anything, the other student were scared as hell, one of the grabbed Kate" What do you think you're doing! That thing is a monster! It'll kill us!" ate pulled away and said" you really think our teacher would do that? She's harmless right now, you're not even supposed to know about any of this, this is L class's business, not the main campuses place" now just get out here, she's just lost her husband, and Eliot Nero and Kel just lost their father" the boy let go and looked over at Eliot and Nero, they were crying but holding it back for Kel's sake, he didn't know how to handle this, Eliot and Nero now had parents and, they had just lost one, that thing that pushed the cage, was their dad?

Ok, you may be asking yourself, why the slight perspective change, well, it really is hard to explain, oh, I almost forgot, the names D, plain and simple, you may be asking who I am, well, I'm the one who stepped in to help, I can't really say much, but I can say this, the few entries are going to be fun.

Back at the world government the leaders were talking amongst themselves, #1 spoke first" how are we going to fix this, those other students saw them, what now?" #2 stayed silent while someone stepped into the large circular room, it was the creature from before, the one who had stopped Rroooosaa from hurting the kids, she laughed and then looked at the humans" you humans really are weak? You do know that Right?, here's what we are going to do, we are going to simply just keep quiet, those kids don't need any more trouble, and what you have done with the events that have transpired, well, I don't think you will be leaving here without any pain" Mr Chain stood in the shadows and laughed as he could hear screaming and laughter, he lit a cigar and croft" you really are weak, oh well, it's not like you do anything.


	15. Chapter 15

We all sat there in silence, no one made a sound, the rain poured down outside, mum was silent the entire day, even Eliot and Nero were upset, oh, sorry, its Kel here making this Entry, my first time too, ok, well, here's the thing, my mind wasn't really able to understand the situation so I just didn't understand, I just had a blank expression the hole day, I stayed near Eliot just in case any thing happened, mum had everyone study in silence, she didn't even say it, she just wrote it on the board, uncle Necros walked in and sighed" both the tablet and the Anidine are gone, they found nothing other than a few Nano bots and some mangled metal mixed with bone, it seems as though he is gone this time" what did he mean by this time? Mmmhhh, oh well, we never do get answers unless uh, just then I fell, from what Elio said my eyes had gone grey and my pulse lowered, I woke up in a large room, it was a cave on some sort, the air was cold and smelt of salt, was I near the sea? I looked around and all I could see was a beam of light coming from above, it shone down from a large hole, I walked closer and closer and as I did I saw something odd, it was some kind of a blade, wait, I know this blade, its Nero's, the blade I gave him years ago, I touched it and the light became brighter, as the light faded the knife was gone, and in its place was a sword" identify yourself" I stepped back and tripped, I blacked out and then woke up again in the classroom, I looked around and saw everyone around, I sat up with mums help and gasped a little, I then looked directly out the window and saw them, everyone could see it, clear as day, a dark cloud of shadows covered in large purple eyes, they all focused upon us, everyone but me, Eliot, Nero and mum backed up, the cloud looked at us and narrowed its eyes, a large toothy grin formed from random spots all over the cloud" I finally found you" the cloud started fade away and vanish, we all relax a little then" hey guys" AAHH! We all just jumped as we looked at the board, it was strange, there was a dragoness standing there, they were young, just older than me, she wore a frilly purple dress and had a smile on her face, mum started to smile and then cried, she instantly hugged her" Azuraph, oh I'm so happy to see you again, I thought you may have left us as well" that last part had caught her off guard.

We all sat back down in out seat, well, I sat on mums horns, Azuraph tried to explain what she knew" master had me wait here the other day, just in case something happened, and then, I saw that flash of light, after that, I went looking for my sword, if I could find that, then maybe, I could find master, but no luck, so I thought you guys may know where it is" everyone looked confused at this, she sighed and then spoke again" he never explained did he?" everyone shook their heads" great, ok, I and master have a life link, basically, if I die, he goes out of control until the sword in destroyed, if he dies, then I do the same until I die a day later, its happened a few times, but, I haven't gone on a rampage, so master must still exist here" mum gasped" back up, oh how could I forget, it's the backup system, Core, please, wake up" the whole room burst into light as a holographic dragons head formed, much like Dragoness but this one, it was much more menacing, it turned to face me for some reason but mum snapped her fingers and got its attention" Core, have you received Bens back up?" the head did nothing, well, it tilted and looked at me again, it was strange" CORE!" the head turned again" will you please just answer me, please, I need to know" the head looked at me once more and used its eyes to motion mum to look at me" are you saying? No, that can't be right, he would never do THAT! It's unthinkable, even for him" the head looked at her and sighed" your highness, this girl carried a part of him, but only for a second, in fact, all of them did, the exact moment his spark was extinguished, was the moment She was born" huh? Who's she?

Mum was in shock for a moment and then thought, after a moment, she had an idea" are you saying, Ben is still out there?" Core smiled and bowed" he never, left" after that, the head vanished, all of us were confused and in awe, mum just smiled and shed a tear, uncle Necros smiled" told ya, what is the family moto again Rroooosaa? Come on girl, say it" she smiled and looked at him" don't mess, with a DX" he smiled at her, but then frowned" this does mean one thing though" huh? What's that? I could see a red dot on the floor, after a moment the window broke as a dart bounced off the ground, mum picked it up and looked at it" huh? A Nerf, dart? What? Wait, it broke the window, only one of Ben's blaster can do that" we all looked out the window to try and find the shooter, but nothing, even looking from where it would have been shot we couldn't find anything, mum even ran out there and looked, all she could find was a long red blaster, she brought it in and put it on the ground, she couldn't even identify it, Sam picked it up and held the blaster, he primed it and a clear orange block fell, it was rather small" that's not right, this is a normal 2 dart mag, this is a MEGA blaster, from the MEGA line, these fire big chunky red darts, that one is a normal orange part, this thing is converted, and who ever did it, knew what to do, the plunger mech is different and the mag well is new, heck, the barrel is removable, if this was stock, you wouldn't be able to do that" mum took and blaster and held it like Sam did, as soon as she did her eyes glowed a bright green that projected an image in front of us, it was some sort of lab, there were large cylinder like pods with what looked like people inside them, we studied the image but then uncle Necros saw something" there! Right there on the corner, I know that blade anywhere" he frowned and then growled" Becky".

Else were in an old store the dragoness from before was sitting on a couch and watching a bunch of TV shows on a bunch of monitors, another dragoness was standing behind her with an annoyed look on her face, she looked so much like dad, in fact, she was him, only shorter, with feathered wings, and boobs, she was pretty much a spitting image of him" D, do you mind not watching this trash, come on, this isn't what you should be doing any way" D sighed and then stood to look at her" Becky, I don't care, they don't need him anymore, plain and simple, I thank you for waking me up, but that is where our paths break, remember, he still hates you" Becky smirked at that" and yet you are calm, why is that? You are HIM! How many time do I need to say it, you are one, on the SAME! You are Ben, plain and simple" D looked down in sorrow" don't you think I know that, I want to go back, but like this!, oh hell no, those kids wouldn't be able to cope like the others at home, their human, their minds wouldn't be able to handle it, yes I know there are family's that have 2 of one parent, but for one of those parent to suddenly change gender, it's too much to take in, even for me, I still can't cope with, THIS!" she motioned to her entire body, Becky laughed at that one, she stepped around the couch and hugged D and then whispered in her ear" it doesn't matter, if they love you, then they will except you, it won't matter what you look like, it's who you are that counts, I should know" she looked away and thought about her past" you very all too well of what I have done, to you, to them, to so many others, I just hope when you meet her, my past self will change everything, I want a new start I want to be remembered for good, not for the death I caused, please, as one last request, go back" after that she fell silent, her body went limp and her heart stopped, D curled her wings over Becky in a hug and smiled" I will, mother, sorry about this, but I won't let you go, system control, break down and hold" the gem on Becky's chest glowed and then pulsated, the pressure of this made her body break apart and turn into dust which was pulled into D's own gem" this way, you can still live on, I was built from your body, so it's only fitting you get to have another chance, even if it is through me, just like old times" as the last of the dust was absorbed she could hear Becky's voice saying one last thing" thank you, DX".

We all went home and tried to come up with plans to find the person Core spoke of, whoever She is, we had dinner but didn't really talk much until Elio just slammed his hand on the table" ok, I have had ENOUGH of the silence, and we please just talk to each other, I get it, we are all sad dad is gone, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't try and cheer up, as you said mum, there the back up or whatever that thing is, he may come back" mum sight and put her hands on the table" everyone, I checked with Core, she never received the backup, normally when one of us die, she gets our DNA and memory's and regenerates a new body for us, but, Ben is different, he doesn't have his brain nor his heart inside him, so the backup is different, all he needs is the stone inside his chest, that tablet holds his soul, and since it's not on the molten metal, then, I just don't know, he's never melted before" Nero got up and put his plate on the side counter and then turned to face us and lent back" well, I guess that just means we need to find it, so what does this stone look like, also, we have over looked one small thing, there's one person who hasn't shown up, one who normally just POPS in" mum just frowned at this and then growled, she then shouted" JONATHAN!" "you called?" we looked at him as he just popped out of nowhere, well, not really no were, he was upside-down, his head and shoulders were poking out of a blue portal next to mums head" Jonathan, I want you to help us find" "no can do, not happening, nope, nada, never doing it, no, sorry, nagado, plain and simple" mum glared at him and made him flinch" dear, I wasn't asking, I said, I WANT, you to help, we need to find Ben" Jonathan looked to his side and then back at mum, he moved closer to her ear and got ready to whisper in her ear" NNOO!" mum recoiled from that and covered her ears, Nero threw his knife at Jonathan but it missed as he pulled back through the portal while laughing like a mad man, Nero hugged mum and rubbed her ear to calm her down" well that was a waste of time" mum looked at the book shelf and sighed" if only I knew were Ragnarock was, if her was still online, then we could find Ben, Rag can find anyone, even with the tiniest of info" Ragnarock? Uh, that sword" would Ragnarock be a sword?" mum looked at me in shock" you, know about him?" I think back to the class and remember it" a large cave, a pillar of light, and a floating sword, the smell of salt water" mum knew exactly were that was, but it would be a long time to before getting there, she explained it was on their home world, Elamora, it would be cool to go that someday, I think.

Kates walked around the city with Sam and tried to not think about anything, they went to a café and had a bite to eat, it was still cold outside but no longer raining, they ordered 2 shakes and burgers, while waiting for the food they talked about some plans but just then something outside exploded, they ran outside to see what it was, everyone was in a panic, there was something there but at the same time, there wasn't, it was like they could only bits of it, or only a faint out line, from what Sam could make out, it was some kind of bug, or even a reptile, it was something let's just put it that way shall we?, anyway, thy watched whatever it was bash into things and blow them up, Kate noticed something out of the corner of her eye, she quickly grabbed her phone and took a picture, Same saw this" this isn't the time to take photos Kate, come on" he grabbed her arm and pulled her away, once they were at a safe distance away she pulled out her phone and shows Sam" look, what do you see?" he looked closely and was set back by it" what? But, How? Its right in the middle of the city, how didn't any one notice them?" they both ran off and headed for our house.

Back with D, she was in the woods sitting amongst the tree's branches looking over the city, she smiled as the moon shined bright at night, I know the moon only shines due to the light reflecting from the sun ok, I'm not dumb, she looked at her right hand and sighed" how are you doing in there Becky? Are they treating you well?" D laughed and smiled with her eyes closed" that's good, I guess it's time to sleep, I hope it doesn't rain, but knowing my luck" she closed her eyes and drifted off into sleep, below her on the ground stood Jonathan, he sighed as he looked at her" oh brother, how are we going to handle this, and should I know call you sister? I guess we will find that out soon, shan't we?" he walks off into the woods but stops as he feels a drop of rain" oh, I guess your luck really is bad.

Kate and Sam showed us the picture and well, we were all shocked, there she was, the ones from before, she had long silver hair much like a mane, well, at least we now know who we are after, and now Dragoness can track her, the only issue was now, Sam and Kate couldn't go home now, it was far too late, Sam and Kate called their parents to let them know where they were staying for the night and what had happened during the day, they were ok with staying over but they had to home tomorrow night unless something else happens, we all went to bed that night not knowing what would happen in the morning, I on the other hand, well, I didn't sleep, well, in a way I did, and didn't, I remember sleeping, but then waking up again, I got out of bed and went down stairs, normally you can't do that due to the time lock set for 11PM at night, I saw something glowing, it was long, like a tail, I followed it, every time I got to where it was, it had already moved, it lead me to the kitchen, why I didn't know, I looked around but could find anything, after a while I just lay my head on the table, which actually helped, I saw the light again, but it was coming from under the wall, or, so I thought, I pushed the wall and it opened, I never knew there was a room there, the light vanished as soon as I opened it, but I saw something else, that sword was in here, does that mean we can find dad?, I turn around and saw the tail again, I just ran that time, I didn't care I just ran, it lead to the garden, there she was, standing there, she smiled at me, I stepped closer, it felt, strange trying to say that word, but I had to, I stuttered a little trying to say it" dad?" she smiled again then turned around to face someone, they looked just like dad, but, black, they spoke to each other, but there was no sound, I couldn't hear them, I looked at her again but as I did the light got so bright I couldn't see, next thing I knew, I was on the back porch, I ran into the kitchen and pushed the door open in the wall, the sword was gone, I thought to myself, was that a dream? It couldn't have been could it?.

Everyone else woke up and were surprised to see the door, even mum was confused, she never knew it was there" Kel, first off, how did you get of the bed room so early? Seconds, how did you find that room, and another question just in case anyone know, how is there a room in here, I planned out this house, there shouldn't be anything else here" I look at them and then look down" I saw her, she showed me the room, and then this other one came, they looked like dad, but black" mum blinked a few times" black? Did they have feathered wings?" I thought back and remembers, they did, 3 pairs" yeah, 6 of them" mum gasped and then smiled" Shackle, he really is still alive" I then remembered the sword" uh, I saw it in here, the sword, Ragnarock, it was on that desk, but now it's gone, maybe they took it, I still don't know if it was a dream" " oh that wasn't a dream dearie, that was our dear Ben" we all look to see a tall dark skinned woman sitting on the far end of the table drinking tea, she had pink hair, her body was rather curvy as Nero would put it, she had large boobs and a big butt, I didn't really get why, she had a pair of blue jeans on and a white and pink coat that reached the ground, Nero pulled out his knife, Nexus and Grande even manifested" ENOUGH!" we looked at mum in confusion" everyone, say hello to one of Bens mothers, Sakura Rainbird, goddess of life, and my little cherry blossom" we all looked at her, what did she mean by one of? Wait, didn't we already met our grandparents? Faiz and Sajin" yes dear you did meet them, but I am another one of Ben's mothers, you weren't told the rules were you?" mum stepped towards her and grinned while having her paws on her hips and leaning forwards" you young lady, aren't supposed be here, what about little Kabara? Where is she?" Sakura laughed a little and then winked at mum" you know exactly where she is hun, you should know me by now, honey roo" isn't that dads nickname for mum?.

We all went to school but an issue, the path to the class was blocked, there was a sign at the main gate saying' L class to report to the main hall of the school' oh great, uh, really? Oh ok, ah, sorry about that, Kel wanted to make this entry but I kinds wanted to cover this bit, ok, let's see here, oh yeah, we went to the main hall and waited, everyone had arrived at the hall and got ready for the day, well, as best as they could that is, we had to sit down on the floor, mum, uncle and our new grandmother were at the front, uncle sat on the floor and wrote in his note pad about something, and grandma sat on the stage, it was ok for the first half of the day, until D class came in, their tutor said they had a P.E class in there, in other word, they chose to come in here, and annoy us, they played dodge ball, as we know it, pretend to aim for each other and just hit L class, we had a total of 4 balls thrown at us, but not one of them hit, uncle Necros had a bunch of metal beads that he just flicked at each ball to deflect it, after a while they gave up and left the hall, Nero threw a ball at the tutors head and quickly turned back to the board" ok, WHO THREW THAT?!" we all looked at them with confused expression, mum simply said" sorry, but, no one threw any balls, well, other than you class that is, so I don't really see the issue, we didn't complain when you tried to hit my students, so I don't see why you should complain if one of us throws a ball, and well, I didn't see any of them throw it, you can check the camera if you like" they left in a huff and banged the door, mum looked at Nero who did the hand together good as gold act and then grinned widely" sorry mum, had to.

After a while we had lunch. But then the bad part happened" NO BODY MOVE!" we all flinched, a group of men barged threw the doors with guns, everyone in the building was lead out to the main yard were a man in army uniform, he was smiling like Nero to a degree" alright you maggots, your all probably wondering why we are here, well, that's simple, we are here, to kill, one of you is our target, and they are going to die, now, we only have a description of our target, we know they are female, we know they are a teacher, and we know they haven't been here long" great, just great, they were there to kill mum, it was mad, it really was" we also have incentive for the teacher to step forwards, this little girl" somehow they had managed to grab Kel while we weren't looking, Nero's right arm was going mad, don't ask why, mum instantly stepped forth, she didn't care about her safety, she only cared about Kel at that time" oh, well this is a first, a teacher actually taking charge, well, I guess we don't need you anymore" he pulls Kel and hold a gun to her head, mum instantly ran but was shot both through the head and heart, she fell to the ground with blood pouring everywhere" well that was an easy job, ha, well, anyway, time for you to" " stop!" he looked at mum in shock as she stood back up" you want to kill, my daughter, I will kill you" she stumbled a bit and was shot once more through the head" I don't know how your still alive, but you won't be for much" he was cut off as mum darted at him and head butted him in the chest, for a split second she used her true form to hit him and sent him flying into the wall, but ultimately, she fell to the ground, her body shifted and changed into her true form as she lay there breathing heavily, me and Nero ran over to her, the of us tried to help her up but couldn't lift her" mum, you'll be ok, we, we can get you to a hospital, or something, we could, uh" mum cut Nero off by smiling" don't worry, its ok, you'll be safe, I promise" "AAAAAHHHHHH" Kel screamed as she was grabbed and pulled away, the man held the gun to her head once more, he was raving mad now" ALL OF YOU! Stay were you are, or the kid gets it" I looked at mum and then at Nero, we both nodded in agreement, screw the rules, we won't let our little sister go.

We stood in front of him and scowled, we knew what we had to do, save our sister, and get mum healed.


	16. Chapter 16

We stood in front of him and scowled, we knew what we had to do, save our sister, and get mum healed, the rules the government set are no longer in play, the rules never mentioned if our teacher was our mother, so this was fine, no matter what, we would save everyone" Nero, lets do this, Grande" " yeah little bro, Nexus" both our shadows grow and grow as both Grande and Nexus rise forth ready for battle, all of the main campus students were shocked and scared, they thought, 'what are these things?, does this make them monsters?' Well, none of that mattered to us, Nexus and Grande roared and growled at the man in front of us, he had called in reinforcements in the form of choppers and even a tank, how they had a tank I will never know" ha, well, looks like they brought out the big toys, well big sis, you ready?" Nexus laughed at Nero's comment" lets" Nero pulled out his knife and smiled" Nexus, Spirit form, Embodiment, Armourment!" Nexus reared back and glowed, her body broke apart and shot into the sky, each part causing a mini sonic boom, after a moment the parts shot back down and attached to Nero, he and Nexus had merged once more" brother, your turn, do as we did" I laugh and then grin" hah, I got my own, Grande, Embodiment, Possession!" Grande roared out and then jumped into the air, as he reach the ground he became clear, upon impact he caused a burst of light, as the light faded it revealed us as one, I had merged with my guardian, I had his large claws and legs, even his tail, our head was half and half, mostly Sergal but still human, both I and Nero charged at the enemy and struck, blow after blow, gun shot after gun shot, we kept fighting, the choppers had fired a few missiles witch were aimed for the others, we didn't have time to go back.

Protector Wall!" what? Uncle Necros was in dragonoid form, he had his right hand out generating a wall of light or something along those lines, he stood there in front of everyone holding the missiles back" I don't care what you people think, we NEVER did, care, my brother always said to protect, and I will uphold his will, I WILL PROTECT!" he grinned widely and pushed the missiles back, he began to laugh, over and over, each time more maniacal" Age Wave!" in his right hand a ball of black shadows formed, it swirled and span round and round until it just burst free, sending out a beam of dark energy, everything it hit, turned to dust, it only lasted to a second and wiped out part of the enemy's forces" all of you humans had better leave, We Mythics will take care of things here, now Leave, before my blood lust peaks" everyone but L-class and B-class-2 left, the teacher of B-class-2 stood in front of his class, uncle Necros growled when he saw his class were still here" why won't you leave? You will die if you stay here!" the teacher stood his ground but motioned for his class to go" I won't leave, it's my duty to keep the students safe, as long as those boys are fighting, I will stay, even if I die, it's my job" uncle grinned at him, and then put down the wall" well, if you won't leave, then I guess I can't hold back now can I?" he turned around and ran towards the fight, he drew his axe blade and slashes at the enemy, he took countless numbers of shots all over his body but he just kept going and going, nothing was going to stop him.

Kel was taken to the top of the building, Nero jumped up there and confronted the man" LET HER GO!" he was burning with rage, both of us were, we had lost both our parents after only having them for just over 3 weeks or so, we weren't going to lose our little sister, not now, I saw Nero atop the roof, uncle told me to just go, she said he could handle things, I jumped up and met up with my brother" you ready big bro?" he laughs and get ready to strike" do you need to ask? You know the groove, the plan we were going to use on mum" I look at him and then at the man, both of us smile" 3" I ran to the right and jumped off" 2" Nero ran at the man, he fired 3 shots but each one missed, Nero then jumped back" 1!" I hit him from behind with my claws, he let go of Kel and Nero grabbed her and got to the others, I ran around to his front and got ready for his next strike until, I blacked out, it was too much for us, Grande ran out of power, he fell asleep, I changed back to normal and fell to him side, I couldn't even move, all I could do was watch, this was it, once more, would I truly die here?, or would I go ballistic again? "ARGH!" I look up and see her, the dragoness from before, I saw her, I could see she had 2 sword and ran them through the man, he coughed up blood and looked at her" what are you?" she gritted her teeth and then said while slashing her swords" just an over protective PARENT!" she sliced him in half down the side, blood spurting everywhere, she turned around and faced me, she didn't speak, all she did was pick me and fly down to the ground, everyone looked at her in utter shock, Nero ran over to her as she set me down" BRO!, Eliot, are you ok? Please answer me" I look up and smile but then blacked out.

Huh, oh ok, I guess its Nero's turn now, again, ok, let's see here, Eliot lay there on the ground, both I and Kel were crying, knowing he was safe was good but he may have been hurt, I look at the one who brought him down from the roof, she just stood there, looking down at him in sorrow, she turned away and walked over to mum, everyone else in L-class ran over to make sure we were all ok, but I did care about that right now, we all kelp at eye on the other one, she kneeled down next to mum" I'm sorry, I didn't get here in time, I am, so very sorry, my sweet honey roo" she began to cry, each tear that hit the ground burnt like acid, we could see the sadness in her eyes, she brought her hands together and closed her eyes, she out her hands over mums body" this may not work, but it's the least I can do for you" "Turn back the hands of time, Reverse the pain and sorrow, Revive this soul and make them Hole!" as the last word was said a large clock face appeared on the ground , the hands moves counter clockwise as the sound of ticking could be heard, images of the past day's events floated out of mums body as the blood she had lost flowed back into her, after a good while the clock faded, she pulled her hands back, stood up and walked away" I'm sorry" we could see she was still upset" hold it right there, my little dragonoid" she froze in her step, we saw that mum was standing up, she still had a bit of blood around her mouth, we all ran over to her to help her up, but she didn't want us to, she took a few steps towards the dragoness" aren't you going to turn around? Well? Do you really want to keep your honey roo waiting?

That right there was it, she just started to shake like crazy, literally, after a while of mums taunts she just threw her arm down and ran at her, we thought they were going to fight but no, mum grabbed her into a hug and just wouldn't let go, the dragoness was just crying like hell we could hear her from over here, they were a good 6 foot away from us, she looked mum in the eyes and just sobbed" I am so, so sorry Rroooosaa!, I didn't mean to leave you, I didn't, I'm sorry" we could hear her voice wavering as she spoke while also taking breaths, mum just held her close and rubbed head" its ok my little one, momma Rroooosaa is here for you, calm down now sweetie, its ok, its ok" it took a awhile for her to calm down, but I guess it was worth it, Mr Smith, the teacher for B-class-2, came over to make sure Eliot was ok, he only had a minor injury in his arm and leg, but overall he was fine, Mr Smith was still rather shocked over the hole L-class teachers being monsters, or as they call them self's Mythics, the dragoness had calm down greatly and was now just hugging mum gently, she was still crying a little but just a few tears, they stopped after a bit to make sure we were all ok, all the other classes came back, each one either afraid or hating on mum and uncle, I took a few steps and called forth Nexus, she roared out at them and said" SHUT UP!" and on cue, they did, I stepped closer but Nexus put her tail in front of me" ALL OF YOU! Listen up! Leave us alone! Or I WILL kill you! Nexus here is the only thing keeping you alive, if I hear any more hate, I WILL kill" and as if on cue one of them threw a stone at mum and hit her over the head" ok, THATS IT!" I got ready to run but I saw the dragoness fly up a few feet, she brought her wings all the way back and then bat them hard" Wing, Tornado!" the air was wiped and spun as a tornado formed, all of us were covered by it, next thing we knew, we were up at the old campus.

The dragoness floated down and landed, but then fell back and blacked out, mum ran over to her and picked her up, she tried to wake her but failed each time, she tried to think but couldn't, things were getting kind of weird, ok, here's the run down, since dad died due to the molten metal, and then finding out about this chick, to use a word that, is rather insulting to a degree, basically from what we know, dad died and his soul was put into a new body of some sort, and that body, is a girl, so, yeah, it would be rather odd having to call her mum or dad, so yeah, this is going to be awkward, uncle walked over to them and smiled" DNA-Digivolve" in a burst of wind and energy both uncle and the dragoness vanished, as the light faded a new creature stood before us, they were rather tall, covered in black and dark red armour, they had 2 feathered wings and 2 light wings, their head was covered by a mask so we couldn't see the eyes, the hands had 3 claws each, the feet were the same, the tail was split in 2, it looked around like a machine, not even noticing us really, mum came up to its chest, it was big, he or she, we don't know, it looked at mum and then at us" access code 352, drive lock off, designation, Machinamon, objective, relocation" what?, Machinamon raised its right hand to the sky and said" Eye of Rah, open" a giant eye opens and then closes and spins round and round, after a moment it turns into a large portal, mum looked up and then realised what it was doing, she tried to run but was locked in place, after a moment, they vanished in a flash of light, we all looked in horror, were they, gone? As in, really gone? Nexus sank back into my shadow and Eliot got up, we all were kind of upset now, after a moment, we all just forgot why, we all went home and lived our life's, me, Elio and Kel went back to the orphanage, it was pretty much a normal day.

Me and Eliot woke up and got ready for school, we had one hell of a long walk up the mountain, we reached the old campus, it was still old, and still falling apart, we got in and took our seats, apparently we were having a new teacher, oh goodie, let's see if they go on my kill list or not, we waited and waited, and finally they arrived, they were rather young and in a rush, they carried a bunch papers and even a laptop with them, they slipped as they reached the podium, Eliot jolted from his seat and stopped them from falling, I ran over and picked everything up, I set the things on the desk and then walked back to my desk, after helping the new teacher Eliot did the same, they stood at the podium and sighed" well, I guess that wasn't the best way to introduce myself now was it? Well, I guess I can't take it back now can I? now, as you may know, I am your new tutor, and I have been informed of this classes reputation" oh great, another one" and to be honest, I think it's a load of bull" huh? New teach say what now?" I would rather see for myself who you really are rather then trust second hand data, as my parent always so, don't judge a book by its cover, now shall we begin with a small introduction, my name is Xendra the 2nd, or as everyone else calls me, X-II I know, I know, it's a strange name, but it's what I was named" that really is a strange name" now, I assume all of you know what do, so IM just going to observe for today, plain and simple" well, today was going to be easy, all we had to was study, I chose to do some math and Eliot did some art studies, the way he studies is by reading the material, and then try and replicate what it instructs, he's rather good at it, too bad the main campus won't allow him to enter his work into contests, it's all due to the whole L-class thing, once your put in here, you get no respect from the main campus, even if they are your friends, they will make fun of you.

Come lunch time we all just relaxed, I took note of everything our teacher has done, so far, she isn't going on the list, but its only lunch time, it's still too early to judge, after today maybe, X-II sat at her desk reading a book, I asked Eliot to take a closer look at the book, he leaned in a little closer but then notice she was wasn't reading the book, but watching all of us, I saw her eyes fixate on me and my brother, I took note and started to write her name, she set the book down and then got back up to the podium" ok, I get it, your all wondering if I'm going to be like all the asshole you've had in the past, well, here's a new flash, you can snoop and judge all you like, I don't care, but it's my job to make sure you learn what you need to live, and don't even bother with that little list Nero" she knows my name?" I was informed about the list, you can put my name down if you like, but it's not like you could even kill me, not like you could do it to her either" that last part we could only just hear before someone walked through the doors, oh great, it's the head, good old principle, what news is it today?" alright L-class, I just want to say this in person, by the end of this month, you will all be expelled" what?, I did think just then, I just acted, I got up and threw my knife, right at his chest, but, she stopped it, she grabbed the blade between her fingers" now now Nero, this is no way to deal with this situation" the principle smiled and the chuckled" why thank you madam" she then grinned out of his field of view" you deal with them by doing this" she stepped back and then punch him in the face, sending him flying out the room" if you want to mess with my students, you need to get through me, my family moto, don't mess, with a DX.

That moto, I know it, but, were from? The principle left in a huff" you're going to regret that, Il make sure of it" he left the campus, X-II laughed and then sat back down" if all of you want to leave for the day, you can, it's not like there's much time left now is there?" I walk to the front of the class and ask" who are you?" she looks at me with a confused look, but then smiles" someone you can trust, someone from the past, and from the future" after that, she left the room, we didn't see her after that until the next day, we all buckled down and studied, we didn't care what that old fart said, this is our class, not his, X-II was reading that book once more, but this time it was in easy view, we all saw it, it was a manga, Legendz, huh, never heard of it, odd, oh well, after the events of yesterday I've chosen not to put her name down, but I still want to know who she really is, she's hiding something, and I will find out, me and Eliot brought in a little guest, our little sister Kel, she was in the cupboard, we asked her to simply keep watch over the new teach, she sends me a text over 10 minutes with an update, this plan works well, it keeps Kel is our sight so we know she safe during the day, and it give us an extra pair of eyes" young lady, do you mind not texting during this class, I don't mind you hiding in there, but please be considerate of the others" uh, what?" and Nero, nice try, but you can't get anything past my eyes, I can see rather well through these lenses, so don't even bother trying, it won't work" uh, how did she? She was using a touch screen phone set to low brightness in a dark cupboard, how?" oh, and I spoke to Miss Elisa, you need to get your right arm checked, its shaking violently" I look at my arm and she was right, I don't even know how this thing works, or did I? I look out the window, the rest of the day was rather uneventful, Kel came out of hiding and sat at Eliot's desk with him, once again, come lunch time she was gone, but this time, we had a plan, Sam sat next to the door so once she closed the door he opened it and looked, nothing, she was fast, I look out the window and saw something rather odd, a man in a brown trench coat with a cowboys hat, he looked this way and then left, I felt, as if I knew him.

The school day ended, and well, we only had 2 weeks left of this month, and then bye bye L-class, us 3 walked down the path and to the city, after a few steps away from the main campus we stopped, there was a man holding a machete in his right hand, he wore some kind of gas mask, he had large heavy boots on, he took a few steps towards us and then started to run, I shielded Kel and Eliot from him, but, nothing happened, I looked over my shoulder, to my horror I saw his dead, lifeless body hanging there in mid-air he was hung from a jaw, a large, metal jaw, I stood up and turned to it, the jaw opened and dropped the body, the creature lifted its head down to look at me, from this angle it looked like it was smiling" AAHH!" I turn to Eliot and saw another one, it was the same size as the one in front of me, it was green and white, were as the metal one was grey with a red glow from under the metal" treasure" treasure? Both of them said it at the same time" you 2, what are you doing here? I was informed that you would asleep, not awake, but I guess killing a person would wake you up" we turn to see X-II standing there, did she call these things? No, she didn't, we did.

X-II took us to her home where she explained a few things" ok, let's get a few things sorted, first off, me, not human, just to get that out of the way, if the name didn't set off some bells then my action would, second, these 2" she lifted up the creature by their shoulders, they had shrunk greatly" they are your guards, they have been with you for a long time, you have noticed a few strange things over the years, like your arm" we all look at my right arm, I couldn't move it for some reason" Nexus here is the one that always allowed you to move that arm, there are no gears, no motors, nothing, she's the one controlling it for you" the metal one jumps from her grip and jumped into my arm somehow, after it did I could move, I then felt a jolt down my spine" you may have just remembered a few things, due to an event that happened a few days ago, you had all lost your memory's, I was asked to come here to make sure you were ok, but I didn't think a guy with a large blade would come after you, it's not normal for a human of this time to just want to kill, unless they were trained to, but that man was just a plain human.

It was strange, finding out my arm was controlled by another creature" this one is Grande, he's yours Eliot, all those bad dreams, blame this guy, he's been trying to keep you out of trouble, but it seems he failed, because mother and father met you 3" what? Her parents met us? Who? "AAHH! IM LATE!" Eliot's late for work again" hold it" Eliot stopped as he was about to get up to go" who is your boss?" he blinked and then answered" hers names Ren" X-II looked like she was surprised by this" you remember her, ok, then you should be able to remember this, who are your parents?" why would we know? Wait, our parents? We thought and thought, Kel looked at both of us and then grabbed a pen and paper" she wrote 2 names down and pasted it to me, I looked at the names and remembered, I looked at X-II and smiled" their names are Rroooosaa, and Ben" she smiled at that, we all got up and left the house, she took us back to the orphanage, she said it's just for one more night, after this night, things may go back to normal, or, as normal was when your parents are from another world.


	17. Chapter 17

We 3 woke up again and got to the main campus, once again our path was blocked, more pipe issues, I checked my D-blank and contacted X-II and asked he about the block, she said there shouldn't be anything there, she said to simply stay at the main campus and see if anyone else comes by, we stayed at the gate just in case anyone else walks by, up until lunch time, no one came by, X-II came down from the old campus to take us up there but there was something wrong, Kel tugged at Eliot's shirt and pointed at the tree, the leaves had stopped moving, not as if the wind wasn't blowing, but the leaves had, stopped, no movement what so ever, it was as if, time was frozen, locked with in a second, I called X-II once more, but nothing, the D-blank never runs out of signal, its used Dragoness as a sender, in fact I couldn't even get a hold of Dragoness, no one would respond, we stayed at the gate just a bit more, we ate our lunches and waited, nothing happened for another hour, well, for us it was an hour, my D-blank had recorded when all signal was lost and that was around, well, 5:38AM and now it was about 2:14PM, it was annoying" uh, Nero's, what is that?" huh? We looked and saw something flying about, it was some kind of jet, I think, it was either really high up and moving fast, or really close and moving normally, it was just flying around the city, even going between the buildings, it came closer and closer to our location, it flew overhead at great speed, judging by the size and shape of it, it wasn't a maned plane, more like a drone, we kept low, out of site, it was moving unlike any drone I've EVER seen before.

It circled back around, it looked as though it was going to hit the school, we ducked down and waited for impacted, but nothing, Kel shrieks and tucks down, I look back and scream, what stood before us was a tall, slim and imposing figure, it was a machine of some kind, it stood over us and watched, we couldn't see its face, it was covered by a black screen, it was a faded light metallic blue colour with a black and grey under tone for the mechanical parts, it was crouched down and hunched over, we back up into the corner, neither Grande nor Nexus would wake up, the time lock must be effecting them as well, this machine just stayed there, watching us, Eliot just snapped and stepped forwards" WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" he stood there, shaking, I could tell he was afraid, but he stood his ground and faced this thing, it stood up straight and looked down at us, it still had a slight hunch in his posture, its arms were almost as long as it was tall, the screen on its face light up, we could see some on it, Kel laughed at it, on its screen was a purple and red smiley face, did this thing use emoticons to talk? I got up and tried to calm Eliot down, it worked but we were still on edge, the bot looked around, we didn't know what it was looking for, in fact, we didn't even know what was happening, but one thought rang out in my head, did this thing cause the time lock? If so, then we could be in some real danger here, this thing may kill us, and no one even know, with our Nexus or Grande, we are pretty much sitting ducks just waiting to be hunted.

It was about 9:00PM at night for us, but the sun was still beating down, Kel had already fallen asleep under a tree for shade, Eliot was closer to sleep but kept jolting back up, I look at our new 'guest' as it were" are you the one that caused this? Just come out and say it already, were all trapped here so you may as well talk, at least, tell us your name, I bet mum or dad would know who you are, all the worlds they've been to, all the stuff they've seen, heck you may even know who they are, maybe" it looked at me and lent close so I could see the screen, it displayed text that said 'try me', I smiled" ok, IL describe mum first, big, fluffy, she has cream coloured fur, 2 large and 2 small rams horns on her head, a large thick tail, and the lower part of a kangaroo" it rendered a few drawing of her but didn't have a match" ok, then maybe dad, ok, uh, purple scales, gold armour, green visor" it stepped back when I said that, I thought, maybe it knows" and lastly, mechanical right arm" it flinched and stepped back even more " the Herald" it actually spoke, its voice was deep with a metallic tone to it, did it know dad?, I had one more thing to say" his name is Ben" it flipped out on that one, it just started to panic, it was looking around franticly like it thought he was around here "the Herald" what does it mean? The Herald? Was dad some kind of messenger or something?" what do you mean by Herald? Is dad some kind of threat to you" it calmed down a bit before speaking again" the Herald of the Deceptions, a creature decent from 2 of the original Cybertronians, the 2 Heralds to represent the 2 main factions on our home world or Cybertron, the Herald of us Deceptions is the more violent but more compassionate of the 2, the Herald of the auto bots, is another matter altogether, he is cold, ruthless, but never enters battle directly, both are the most dangerous creatures to have ever been on Cybertron, even the Quintasons fear them, luckily they never travel to the planet at the same time.

Dangerous? I could understand powerful, but dangerous? That just doesn't fit, either of them" what about, X-II" he turned his head to look at me" the Herald of the Maximals, they are, much more, calm, compared to their other half, they may cooperate on freeing us, if we had a device they call, a D-watch" D-watch?, I look at my wrist and thought, would the D-blank work" what about a D-blank? Our parents gave them to us, they act the same as the D-watch from what dad has shown, would it work?" they shifted in their stance, from what I could see, he was possessing the data, once he was done he turned to me, a mechanical tendril moved from his back and connected to my D-blank" now we should be able to contact the Herald of the Maximals" after a moment the screen flashed, a beam shot from the watch and aimed for the top of the mountain to the school.

Ok, let's see here, there's a block at the main campus, but on the gas mains it shows no issues, in fact, there aren't any pipes there, something isn't right" I got up from my seat and walked out of the class to go and get the kids, just as I step outside a beam of light hit me and knocked me out, when I woke up, things were, a little different, I looked around, on first glance a human would think nothing was wrong, but for me, something was up, time had stopped, my eyes are adjusted to see different wave lengths and I wasn't seeing the normal wave length, I rushed down the mountain and to the gate, I stopped right at the entrance of the school and gasped, what was a Decepticon doing here? I ran over and grabbed Nero, he was rather shocked by my actions but I had a good reason, I set him down by the tree with the other 2, I stood up and faced the con" well, isn't this a surprise, Soundwave, what you doing here? have you done to them? If you hurt them, not even Shockwave will be able to put you back together and retain your spark, you had better" uh, Nero tapped my shoulder" he didn't do anything, he only help by calling you, he also said about the Heralds" uh, what? I look at Soundwave in anger, I grab my left arm and say" Form Shift" my body glowed and then flashed, after a moment my body changed to that of a dragonoid, much like my fathers, but I had no wings" you WOLD THEM! You, IDIOT! Their human, do you know what you have done? You told them of the Heralds of Cybertron, how many did you say?" he stepped back and turned his head away, on his screen he displayed the number 3 with the 3 logos, Autobots, Decepticons and Maximals, I sighed at that, I stepped closer to him and smiled" well, I guess I can't be angry at you for that, as long as you didn't reveal who they were, then you don't have to worry" Soundwave continued to look away and grabbed his left arm, I growled at that" you told them huh? Well, I guess someone gets an ass kicking, your servos are going to be damaged after this" I get ready to jump at him but was stopped by Kel, when did she wake up? She stood in front of me with her arms held out wards, she just looked at me, her eyes saying he was a friend, I sigh in defeat" I guess its decided, if I were father then we would get along just fine, but I am no con, remember that Soundwave, well, I guess it would be best to get you guys back to the real realm rather than the shadow zone, how long have you been in here?" Nero rubs the back of his head, Soundwave leans in close, his screen lighting up once more, it displayed how long the kids were here for" WHAT! Over24 hours? Oh my word, I am so sorry guys, there must have been a flux in the vail" the screen flicked once more and displayed his own time" 5 years? You've been here for 5 long years? Oh my word, those kids back then must have given you a run round to end up here, it's alright Soundwave, your safe now, you can come home with us if you like, I guess dad would be happy to have one of his favourite cons around.

I gathered everyone around, Eliot was fast asleep, Kel was nodding off, and Nero was wide awake, how could he last for this long? I know of humans who stay up for hours upon hours, but even they would show signs of needed sleep, but Nero, he doesn't even look tired, in the least, he looks like he just woke, maybe this place isn't effecting him with the flow of time, maybe it's different for him, Il have to ask mother about that" is everyone ready?" they all nod, well, those who awake that is" ok, Dimension Break" I punched the ground, the force of impact causing crack to form in reality, the cracks grew and grew until it all just shattered, time started to flow as normal now, before anyone could see I teleported us all to the old campus for safety, Eliot was fast asleep and so was Kel, Soundwave didn't know what to do really, he just looked around and examined the plant life, all of this was alien to him, Nero sat at his seat, Eliot was asleep slumped over his desk and Kel was asleep in the cupboard, I don't know why though, I guess, she just likes the dark, oh well.

The day went on, the other students called in from the main campus, I went down there and brought them up, as soon as everyone saw Eliot they just laughed, I will admit, it was kinda funny see him like that, , luckily they hadn't seen Soundwave, he must have been employing some kind of camo, I just hope it lasts, half way through the day Eliot woke up with a jolt, everyone else was outside playing a game of football, well, Nero was still sitting there, how can he still be awake" hey teach, when are mum and dad coming back?, you said wed see them soon, but, when?" I looked at Nero, I could see his sadness, the tears were building up, I had to look away, if I look at people showing emotion for too long I may end up short circuiting, I wasn't made to feel, until I met dad, I know just how these guys feel, dad isn't home most of the time, but, having mum around helps, but due to the situation here, she isn't home, but at least we can Pop in anytime we like, as long as there's no one else here, I look out the window and sigh" I guess I have no choice, the truth is, mother and father can't come back" Nero stayed still, frozen in shock" what?, cant, come back, but what about the Eye of Rah? Dimension Breaker? That gate way from that samurai world? What about those? Why can't they come back?" I could clearly see his sadness now, even I was sad" they ran out of time, each time we come here, there is a timer, once it runs out, we have to leave, and we can't come back for another 1 year or so, buts it not the same for everyone, for dad, it takes around 100 to 1 million years to return, the other way to bypass this, is to die" Nero stood up and pulled his knife out" and what about you? What's your timer say?" "it says one week, I only have one more week here, and then one of the others will come here, to protect you all, it's our job, the family moto, don't mess with a DX, it's our way of life, you 3, your DX, your part of the family" the rest of the class stood there in the door way, I only just noticed them and jumped in shock" uh, how long were you standing there?" they all stayed silent and took their seats, things were getting more, awkward now, the rest of the day was, quite as it were, no one made a sound really other than needed to step out of the room, it was plain and simple, Eliot fell asleep again, I said to the class to just let him sleep, he needed it.

At the end of the day everyone stepped outside, but were met by a not so pleasant face, the principle stood there, with that smug look on his face, he stood tall and smiled" hello L-class, what a lovely day to be outside, and for your classroom to be demolished" but, we still had 2 days, he must be bluffing, I ran over to the teach and tugged at her arm" he can't so this, not now, if he demolishes the classroom then mum and dad won't come back!" everyone heard me, Kate was wondering who I was talking about, I stared at the man and then took a few steps closer "you won't be demolishing anything, not as long as I'm still here, Nexus" as if on cue, my shadow grew, she rose from the darkness and grinned "what is your wish, My Treasure" she slurred the T a little on treasure, I smiled and simply pointed at the head "bind him" Nexus aimed one of her shoulder cannons and fired a net, it spun round him and bound him in place, he struggled to move and even fell over, everyone laughed, I guess seeing Nexus doing something funny makes her less, scary" you do know I own this land, so even if you wanted to demolish this place, you would have to get permission from the land owner, as in ME beforehand" we all turn around and face who ever spoke, it was her, that dragoness, the others were kind of scared, but me, Eliot and Kel were happy to see her again" listen human, you want to cause these kids trouble, then do it right by challenging them, not just playing the whole bad grades low respect cards, they get higher grades then your cowards on the main campus, you're the head teacher of the school, ACT! LIKE! IT!" wow, she's loud, she lets the man go and we all watch him run off, we all turn to her and wonder, is mum back?" don't worry Nero, we came back, no more trouble, no more pain, and no more hiding Soundwave!, yes I can see you over there" as if on cue Soundwave stands up and cautiously walks around the building before attempting to leave" don't even big guy, remember, I could just call any of the bots, and they would come running here to catch you, do you Really, want to be caught by a bot that badly? If so, then just say it" we all watched him and waited, after a moment he gave in" Rider Superior, Soundwave Inferior" the dragoness smiled and then started to laugh" oh man, I never thought ID hear those words from you, now that's every generation of Soundwave who've said those words, oh, I'm going to enjoy this, oh and, don't worry, I wasn't going to call the bots, I just wanted to hear those words" he wasn't too happy at that, he reached out to grab her but didn't" never said I couldn't though, ha, fooled ya, like the bots would even take me seriously, with all the prank calls I give them each year, I doubt even Necros could get them to believe me" wow, she's a trouble maker.

After everyone had left so we went back inside, X-II was giddy after seeing the dragoness again, she stood in front of the classroom and smiled" it's good to be back in here, oh, I almost forgot, I should at least get the hole name thing out of the way, first off, it doesn't matter what you call me, either your mother or your father, I don't give a damn, whatever you feel comfortable with calling me, or, you can use my name, at the moment being female means I can't really be called Ben, so I guess IL go with D for now, that just feels right, second of all, Rroooosaa is, unable to come back right now, there's, something we need to talk about first though before she comes here, but that, needs to be in privet, third, we have to come clean fully in the next few days, next week in fact, I scheduled a bit of time in the main assembly, I and the other teachers you guys have will come clean about the whole situation, but, we will be keeping the whole, blow up the earth thing, it's kinda fun, also, Sakura seems to have scurried off somewhere so, we may need to find her" this was going to be fun, dad or mum uh, whatever, they were back and mum maybe coming back soon, it was awesome, oh yeah, uh sorry about all the strange view changes, for some reason everyone is just randomly making entry's and not saying who's writing, oh yeah, Eliot here this time, things were going to be fun.

My turn, you guys, D here this time, we all went home and had dinner, X-II was happy to have a home cooked meal rather than having a TV dinner as they were called, Kel and Eliot fell asleep on the couch, I didn't want to disturb them so I let them sleep there for the night, X-II, Nero and I sat in the kitchen, Soundwave had been shrunk down much to his dismay" ok, Nero, here's the deal, the reason why we haven't come back fully, is due to your mother, she's, well, how do I put this, she's, pregnant" the look on his face, it was priceless, I couldn't help but giggle at that, it took a while for him to snap out of it, it was funny, both I and X-II were on the ground laughing, Soundwave just kept replaying our laughter over and over which made us laugh even more, it was like a perpetual motion machine, I didn't know how to stop it until" SHUT UP!" we all looked at saw Eliot and Kel with disapproving looks until they saw Nero, oh this was going to be fun" why is Nero staring off into the distance like that? And why were you 3 laughing like hyenas?" me and X-II got up still laughing a little bit" sorry guys, you're going to need to wait till Nero is back to normal before we can tell you" X-II had a smug look on her face, she whispered in my ear and gave me a good idea" or, I could just say it now" Kel perked up at this and bounced in excitement" ok, here's the reason we were laughed and why Nero is frozen, your mother, is pregnant" they had the exact same face, oh it was too funny, good thing I set Dragoness to record this part, oh it was too funny" mum will come back soon, we just need to change a few things here is all, we just need to move a few small thing around and change the layout is all, we even need to change the size of the house in fact, she's rather big at the moment, even bigger than normal, I don't even know if she will be able to go to class and teach in her condition, but knowing her, she will, just for all the trouble she could cause" after snapping the kids out of their daze we sent them to bed, X-II took the spare room" thanks dad, for letting me stay" X-II would rarely show emotion back home, but here, she was happy" your welcome, now, get to bed, Dragoness is on a timer till 11, good night" I slept outside as normal, on the porch in my hammock, it was the only way for me to sleep without pain In the morning, I gazed up at the stars and smiled" when you come home, things are going to be fun again, no more stupid threats from the main school, those kids won't need to worry, right? Rroooosaa?" as if she would answer from across the galaxy" of course" my eyes flick open and look at the garden, there she was, her big round self-standing there in the dark" I guess my honey roo couldn't wait to return here, you want to spend the night out here?, or indoors?" she simply smiled and walked over, she was much bigger than before, she was now at least 15ft or more, her belly protruding a good amount, her tail had thickened greatly and even grew longer, she took a seat next to my hammock and closed her eyes" good night My little dragonoid" I smiled at that, I loved being called hers, it felt right" good night, Rroooosaa".

Little did we know there was a problem, back to the main campus a dark mass moved freely around, the principle stood in his office overlooking the grounds" took you long enough to get here, how strong are you now? The dark mass rose from the floor and loomed over the man with large claws and fangs, its eyes burning yellow that piers through your soul "My power is no concern of yours mortal, just get things ready from my full arrival, and nothing more, but, there is one other thing for you to do, eliminate L-class and its teachers, they are the only threat I have, be rid of them" the dark mass left the room after that and wasn't seen again for some time,

Else were once more in another location, a young boy about 19 stood in front of a large stone with carvings scribed onto it" I guess it's almost time, just a bit longer now, and things will be settled, uh, what's this?" he picked up a card of some sort, he adjusted his glasses and examined the card, it had some kinds of symbol on it with the text ' Dimension world' he laughed as he saw this" I guess it's almost time indeed, right? Dad" he looked over his shoulder and looked towards the school, he smiled and then threw the card to the city," I guess it's time to play, right, Octavia?.


	18. Chapter 18

The next day we all woke up, D came in from outside and started cooking up breakfast, I snuck into the kitchen and sneaked to the back door, when she wasn't looking I ducked through and into the garden, I felt good to be in the garden, it really did, it was always kept clean and everything growing was full of life, but the reason I wanted to be out here was the out building, none of us were allowed in, even X-II, I ran over and tried to open the door, but, dad slammed her tail over the door, the blade was still there, I turned round and flinched as I saw her face, those eyes, fangs, everything about her was scary, right now, she was cute and cuddly, even her coat was different, I guess her clothing changes with her mental state" Eliot, you know the rules, so why did you try and break them?, Nero I could expect, but you? This is not acceptable behaviour, now get inside and eat your breakfast, we only have an hour" we went back and ate, dad was still mad at me but didn't persist on any punishment, yet, we left the house and went to the school, we all took our seats and waited for everyone else to come in and sat down, dad stood in front of the class" well, I guess things have gotten a little strange since our little leave of absence, now, who here other than Nero and Eliot even remember this cute face?" she pointed at herself with one eye closed, she was just trying to act cute for the fun of it, everyone looked at each other and chatted amongst them self's all of them asking the same thing, who were they?, dad just sighed and sat at the main desk" well I guess none of you remember, I bet you may remember your former teacher though, or a curtain madam by the name of, Rroooosaa" the name rang out, everyone froze, just the mere mention of the name made them freeze" you may have noticed one small detail, the room is much bigger than before, rather strange" wait, didn't dad say a few things needed to changed? Does that mean?" you may have also noticed the large looming presence overhead, the large eyes that watch over all of you," ok, now this is getting weird, neither me nor Nero noticed this, even Kel was surprised, she crawled out of the cupboard and stepped towards the black board, she kept her normal calm look but couldn't hold it for long and giggled, she turned to the class and grinned evilly" she's, back" and as if on cue, there she was, standing behind Kel was our mother, but this time, much bigger.

We all cheered up as we saw her, everyone remembered, well, kinda, some of them were still, having a hard time remembering, Nero stood up and walked over to mum, he just stood there smiling" hope you don't mind, but, I want to test my metal against you, and what IV seen, you're the best bet for a battle, right? Mum" she stood there with a shocked look on her face, but that changed to Very wide grin, she leaned in close to him" is my little boy actually challenging his momma to a battle, you do know you could get hurt? Or even worse" her eye changed from red to black as she spoke, Nero just kept smiling, both of them were emitting a dark aura, it made the entire room go cold, they both just grinned at each other, until" ok, that's enough you 2, break it up" uh, Mr Chain? But, wasn't he reassigned to something else? We were all shocked, even mum was set back, she almost fell over but dad caught her, dad faced Mr Chain and smiled" good to see you Caleb, you haven't been around much, work getting in the way? Oh, and we have a little news, we want you to know it as well if you don't mind?" Mr Chain sighed and sat on the chair near the door" it's not like I have any say in the matter is it?" both mum and dad shook their heads and smiled, Nero stepped to the side and smiled, we knew what was coming next, mum stood in front of the class and placed her paws on her belly and smiled warmly" everyone, this is a rather special announcement, I'm happy to say, I'm pregnant" everyone's jaws dropped, Nero was still in shock over last night but held it together, Kel went to hug mum but dad picked her up instead" sorry dearie, bad idea right now" it was strange, was she not allowed to be near mum right now, mum then looked at Mr Chain" we also want to you to be here Caleb, because we wanted to you be the kids godfather" he flinched and gasped at that, he was all wide eye, it was funny" that is, if you don't mind being related to two little Mythics?" he flinched again" 2? You're having twins?, kill me now, and if they grew to be the same size as you then thats even worse" mum laughed and then grinned" oh don't worry dear, they won't reach my size, not by a long shot, I'm genetically modified in my bone structure, I was built for war, these little ones, they won't be like me, they'll only look like me and share my powers, and my husband's powers, well, I can't really call you my husband now can I?" she looked at dad and grinned" I guess I could call you my Pet, maybe?" dad looked away and wasn't too happy about being called a pet" or I could call you my wife if that makes you feel any better?" dad still wasn't too happy, he or she, had her arms crossed" oh come on dear, it was only a joke, I didn't mean, OW!" mum had tried to touch dad but was burnt" I need to burn" dad walked out of the room and to the woods, we all moved to watch what she would do, dad lifted her arms up and ignited them, large purple flames burst forth from her shoulders and back, it flowed down to her tail and form a main of sorts, her arms formed large claws, it was insane, at the same time she roared out in pain, there was a slight metallic tone in the roar.

We all watched in horror as the forest started to burn, tree after tree, it burnt, no smoke rose into the sky, one by one the trees fell to the ground, burnt to a crisp, the smell of ash in the air, some of us were coughing like mad, mum on the other hand, I guess she just use to smoke from all the cigars she smokes, dad turns around and looks at mum, she walks back over to us and cooled off the flames, she stood in front of mum and scowled" don't even bother trying to calm me down, you won't do anything but make it worse, Rroooosaa, stay out of the kitchen, X-II, you cook dinner tonight, I'm out, my dialog possessor isn't functioning correctly nor is my emotion circuit" she turned around and flew off, she needed beat her wings just once before reaching a good height to glide for miles, we all went back inside and took out seats, Kel managed pull a dad and sat on mums horns, mum smiled and giggled at that" everyone, I also want to say this, at the moment I'm calm, but I'm going to say this, that can change in an instant, it's also the reason I don't want anyone to touch my belly, its rather painful with they kick, well, being kangaroos and all, that also means no hugs, sorry Nero" Nero was saddened by this, he really does like giving mum hugs, shes just so fluffy" I'm already risking it by coming in today to talk with you all, I can be rather violent when pregnant, it can be, ARGH!" she jumped slightly as someone grabbed her from behind" jumpy are we now hun? I know one way to calm my 'little' honey roo down" in an instant she shrunk, Kel fell to the ground but was caught by dad, she set her down and then picked mum up like a baby and cradled her" you can get rather grumpy when like this, I found out by shrinking this old grumpy butt when she's like this helps, that way she can't hurt you normally" dad smiled but was then electrocuted and dropped mum, Nero instantly saw an opening and jumped at it, he ran over and caught mum while dad was in shock, Nero took the opportunity and hugged mum carefully, luckily Nexus absorbed all the power, he loved it even, Nero sat back down with mum in hand, she pouted a little but fell asleep with a smile on her face, she slept for the whole day in Nero's arms as he read through his text books, for some reason he carries the books every were, sure Nero likes to kill, but, reading text books isn't really a hobby, he closed one of the books and started another one.

At the end of the day Nero let mum go, she grew back to her large size but wasn't too happy, with wither dad or Nero, dad got another jolt of energy through her body, Nero wasn't affected by the static so she didn't bother" Il punish you when we get home, I told you not to hug me and what do you do? You hug me and make me fall asleep, granted, it was one of the best naps I've had in years, but still, I tell you not to do something and you do it, what is it with the word don't and not doing as your told?" Nero just stood there looking down at the ground, Kel was on dads back being held up by a rig of sorts, mum was just plain mad right now, I looked towards the sky and sighed, well, at least the sky was nice, I looked towards the other but, they were gone, I started to panic, were where they?" mum?, dad? Nero? Kel? Come on guys? This, this isn't funny!" they were gone, or, was I gone? I turned on my D-blank and activated the tracker, this way they may find me, I hope it doesn't last like last time" well done you little Brat, now let's get rid of you shall we" uh, I turned to whoever it was speaking, all I saw was a shadow, but no person, suddenly my shadow grew, was Grande coming out? What rose forth wasn't what I expected, it was the other one, its wide grin, the fangs, and the eyes, why did it look like me other than those features, and another feature, it was an animal, the legs were Digi grade" well well well, lookie what we got here then, fresh meat, hey!, Eliot, you may want to run, I want to kill you myself, but not by accident, I want it to mean something when I rip your heart out" ok, this guy really freaks me out, I ran past them and ran down the path, I tried to wake up the Grande I knew but he just wouldn't wake up, no matter what I did" calm down, take it slow, you don't need to rush, just be swift" I stopped, who said that? Uh, it's that guy again, the one with the glasses" ok, who are you? What is going on?" he just smiled" don't worry, mother and father will keep you safe, they always keep their kids safe, unless we leave them" uh, what? He turned away and walked off" HEY! WAIT!" I ran after him but couldn't find him, the sky was changing fast, the moon was already up, I made my way to the main school and round to the house, I ran and ran, I didn't bother looking back.

I couldn't breathe, the air was so thick, I collapsed in the middle of the road, I was coughing like mad, I couldn't reach it, I couldn't get home" well, now isn't this a surprise, I guess the master worried for nothing" uh, the principle? What is he doing here, and why is he holding a sword? And walking towards me? I couldn't get up to run, again, is this were it ends?" not this time little bro, we won't let this happen! NOW!" I look up as 2 large balls of fire form, the heat was intense, but, it was warm, calm, and controlled, just looking at it gave me strength, I stood up and watched as the fire grew and grew" shall we make our great entrance?, little sis" the flame pulsed each time the voices spoke" lets big brother, let's let the hell hounds feed and protect our new comer" new comer? Uh, what is going on, the flames dissipate as 2 large dogs jumped out, both were red with large black strips, they under fur was cream along with their mains and tails, they ran at the principle and bit into his arms and held him to the ground" hey sis, you think this human tastes odd? Tastes like a warlock rather than a human" the principle was screaming out in pain" yeah, this on does taste of magic, and not the pleasant kind, more like yellow magic, the colour of hate, ya think he hates something? Or, some one?" uh, why was the bigger dog looking at me? Wait, was I the someone? Does the principle really hate me this much?

I back up a little, I look in horror as the two hounds tear into him flesh and rip off some" kid, you may want to run, this guy is strong, even for us, and right now, this is the only form we can take on to fight in this area, unless father shows up, we can't do anything" the large dog spoke, its voice was deep, but easily recognisable as a females, so that means the smaller one is the brother, I chose to take the girls advice and run, but someone else was behind me, but this time, I didn't even know what they were, their outline was all wavy, like a flame, but, different, they didn't even have a face, only 2 eyes, burning yellow eyes with small black slits, I couldn't move, I was frozen, what was I to do? "Don't you dare harm MY NEPHEW! ARGH!" the figure was hit by something, a, ball of lava? What? I look to my left and see another dog, but this one, it was huge, so much bigger than the other 2, and this one had chains around its legs and upper torso, the main was so thick and fluffy, kinda like, mum, but, it said nephew" you should call out your guard, I don't think you will survive this without something, oh, and by the way, the names Arcka Flame, you already met my pups, I guess it's time for the 3 hell hounds to fight, kids!, let's do this" the other two dogs jump back and run over to their mother's side, all 3 growled at this guy and then they spoke as one" Metabolic Fusion!" a large magic circle grew around them, in a flash of fire and shadows they were gone, but in their place, a beast far more imposing them before, it was a cerberus, a Real cerberus? This was, oh who am I kidding, my entire LIFE is insane, this is pretty much the norm for me right now, yeah, I'm scared, yeah I'm shocked, I know I may die, but this, this is normal now.

Kid! You should run, you will die if you are caught in my flare burst, this, this Isn't a game, not This Time!" the cerberus roars and jumps at the shadowy figure, what was I to do, should I run?, but, then someone else may kill me, but if I say, I would die, without Grande, I won't survive" you aren't weak, you are strong, I want to kill you at your best kid, I won't settle for any less, so get up, and grasp your power! AND FIGHT!" uh, I look up and saw it, a glowing ball of green light, I reach to it, and grasped hold of it, in that instant I grinned, I knew exactly what to do, I had to give into my hatred and fear, and let other Grande take over" Grande" Sprit Form! Embodiment Possession!" it was done, he was now in control, my body broke and shifted into his own, I was now his puppet" you weren't supposed to do that kid, you were supposed to use me as a sword, not like the other one, argh! It's painful, being alive, but I won't let you feel that pain, you are MY treasure, and MINE ALONE! DIMENSION! BREAKER!" he roared out and then punched the ground, the entire area shook, everything around cracked and fell apart, even the principle and the shadow broke, all that was left, was a void of dark mass, no light entered or left the area, but everything was clear as day, the cerberus broke up into its 3 part, the 3 dogs crowded around and growled" let the boy go" he just grins, the other Grande doesn't even fear them" I had no intention of keeping him like this, it was his doing, not MINE, now, if you excuse me, I need to wake up the lummox inside" and with that, he leaves, my body changes back to normal, and I fall forwards, Arcka catches me with her main fur, it was so soft, but I couldn't enjoy it, the area faded as the world came back into view, it was nice to see the night sky again, I smile and fall asleep.

Argh, great, just GREAT, Eliot is taken and then this guy shows up out of no were and thinks he can kill me, ha, funny, you can't kill the teacher killer, man, I hope he's ok, and Kel, and mum, if they were to be hurt, I, I, I just, I just couldn't go on" I started to cry, I couldn't help it, I just couldn't, I ran down the mountain to the house, I felt, something was wrong, there was something odd, I didn't know, but, I felt, fear, something I rarely feel, I reached our street but stopped, I couldn't see anything out of the ordinary, but I knew it was there, I don't know why, but for some reason I ran and then jumped, I stabbed the air in 3 places for some reason, at the exact same places I could see blood, had I hit something?, or someone? I jumped back and then scanned the area, I couldn't call out Nexus, and D-blanks weren't working either, just great, uh, I ducked out the way for some reason, I didn't know why, I just, felt like I needed to" well, looks like one of the other 2 has shown up, I guess it's a good thing 2 of 3 are here, now the 3rd must show up, but when would that be?, oh, I know, in a few moments that is, time can be such a, fickle mistress, wouldn't you agree? Neroxune" uh, what? Who is this guy? He wore glasses and a grey suit with green tire, he had dark hair, wait a minute, this guy, hes just like the one Eliot described, from the fair, uh, the day he killed, I growled at him and then shouted" Who are you?! And What do you have to do with MY BROTHER!?" he just laughs and turns his head" you don't need to know just yet, no, not yet, I was never even meant to meet you yet, either of you, but time pushed my hand, if I hadn't spoken to either of you, you would have died, back then at the fair, if I hadn't spoken, you and the others would be died, Octavia would never have let that go if I let that happen, you and your siblings are more important than you think" what? Octavia? Uh, I, I know that name, but, why?" my name is Techu, take that as you will, just don't say a word of it to your parents, in fact, just forget the name entirely" what is going on here? This guy, Te, uh, what?, I can't say his name, but I know it, Te, Te, uh, what is going on here?" I am sorry Neroxune, but the time is almost here, the time to burn, when they burn, everything, will be destroyed, it will always happen, the time limit is almost up, for all Elamorians.

What? Uh, um, what's an Elamorian? That does matter right now, all that matters is keeping Eliot and Kel safe, but first, I need to find them both" listen, I don't care about you, all I want is" " is to get your brother and sister to safety, I know, that is why I am here, I did explain that a short while ago, but, I guess you weren't listening to my explanation" this guy was getting on my nerves, uh, I noticed something to my left, a shape of some sort, a body? Eliot!" so you noticed, took you a while to see through the time lock, neither of us can break" CRASH! Neither of us could break it huh?, yeah right, when it comes to my brother and sister, I Will break down ANY wall" the area cracked just like what dad does, everything shattered to reveal a black void, after a moment it too faded to revealed the real world, and the 3 large dogs, as soon as I saw them around Eliot, I got mad, my eyes diluted, I just acted, I pulled out my knife and ran at them, I didn't care, I just acted, I noticed that guy was gone, I still couldn't say his name, Te, Te, oh whatever, it didn't matter right now, I ran at the 3 dogs and stabbed each one, but each time I did, they healed, over and over until, I couldn't move, my body wouldn't move" stay calm, you don't need to fight them, they won't hurt you, they haven't even attacked you, not once, please my treasure, don't fight, not now, please, my child" uh, Nexus?" ok, I won't fight back, Il do you as ask Nexus, I'm sorry" I started to cry then, I couldn't stop, I just, I didn't understand, I just wanted to protect my brother, the largest dog stepped closer to me" I guess I should at least punish you for hitting us, even if your blade was blunt" what!" WHAT!" I stand up and face her, My eyes filled with rage" don't you dare say that about my knife, my little sister sharpens it to cut a hair down the middle, in no way is it blunt!" she took a step back after that, I could tell she was a little shocked, but it wouldn't do much, I pulled out my knife, Nexus, sorry but she insulted Kel, and I won't let ANYONE insult my little sister.

I drawback my blade and out my other hand on the ground in a preparation stance, I positioned my body like I was going to started running a race, but this time, I was Going, to Kill, I push off with my back foot and then my front foot for an extra boost, I kept low to the ground and moved to my right and then to her back and jumped over on to her back, I stabbed my knife right into her spinal column, she roared out in pain as she collapsed to the ground, I jumped back and cleaned off my blade" that was for insulting my little sister, no one, gets away with insulting her, this blade was a gift from her, and I will never let anyone sully her name, you asked for it, and I gave it" the two other dogs watched on as the larger one stood back up, it was crying, but it was also grinning" you hit me, you Actually Hit me? Now I don't need to hold back, Form, Shift" uh, what? She can form shift?, wait, only dad uses that term, and, mum, wait, are they? I didn't have time to think before she had already changed, she stood up on her hind legs, they had straightened out her body changed as well, bulking out a little and forming a normal upper torso, she turned into an Anthro?, how does that even work? In a flash cloths appeared on her body, chains around her arms and legs with black camo jeans and black tank top, her main went down to her tail in length, her eyes red with rage but still with the grin" you hit me, now I don't need to hold back, lets end this here and now, human, ARGH!" I she leaped at me with her claws poised to strike, I couldn't move, my energy was gone, I closed my eyes and waited for the end.


	19. update

I want to thank everyone who has been reading and reviewing my story's, at the same time I wish to apologise, I know it has been a long time since I last updated or even did anything really, I have been working on other things, other story's, projects and even art assignments due to collage, along with trying to sort out at home, I'm still sorting out after moving rooms, along with trying to save up money for a new computer due to my current laptop dying.

Now there are a few topics I need address in this update of sorts, first off are the stories.

Assassination Classroom Ryu: on hold due to needing rewrites and not knowing what to add to it, the story is meant to written as a journal of sorts from multiple perspectives, so spelling errors kind of add to the illusion that it's just a diary and not a published book, not everyone spell checks when they write about their day in a book, but, there are a few glaring errors that even I can see are just plain out of place, on the other subject, I have 18 chapters up at the moment, when I update tis entry will either be removed or altered, but I won't leave it in the 19th slot, I don't like it when people just leave entry's like this in their stories, the system counts them as chapters and it can cause trouble because most of the stories I've read have entry's in the middle or at the end and it just gets annoying, so in sort, if you have any ideas on wat I could add next ten please use the review box down below, it shows me if people are interested mainly because I don't like looking at numbers, I want people to actually talk to me about the story, the ideas can be anything, an idea for an assassination, a mini crossover or a new character, or an old one I haven't used yet that kinda counts as new but are actually old due to when I made them, kinda long for a little update huh.

Buddy Fight Dimensions: MAJOR REWRITES NEEDED!, I was planning on doing a mini crossover wit ACR but there isn't going to work really, so I plan on rewritten it all, and plus, I need to catch up on buddy fit, I stopped after episode 20 or so of DDD, so I need to catch up, also, I do not like Bal, he's an ok character, I just don't like I'm, and plus, I still need to fully draw out Crush, Accel and Stuka so people know what they look like

Other story's I've been working on are as follows

Gundam Build Fighters Gao: I'm kinda obligated to write this one due to how much I talk it, I'm still working on the prologue at the moment, its loner than I would normally make my story's, its set in the try fighters time line, basically during the Elamorian war, DX and a human solider are pulled into the build fighter world and well, you take a guess at what happens, DX does is thing, he fights to protect

A Naruto story: it's an obligation for ANY Naruto fan to write one, it's an unwritten rule that must be followed, basically DX takes it upon themselves to raise Naruto and Sasuke, I don't see many fics where they are raised as brothers so I thought it may be an idea to try, Kurama is good but not overly, in my universe, there's 2 of them, one that Naruto carry's and the one that DX carry's, due to broken keys I can't write as fluidly as I would like, no real title as of yet, I'm toying with the name Child of the Exiled or Children of the Exiled, post in the review section on wat name you prefer.

Broken Memory: it's a power rangers SPD story, now, it's not set around the rangers but rather around DX and a dragoness named Lex, in this story DX takes the title Deka Violent, I know it's odd, but in this universe Deka ranger and SPD are side by side, it's confusing and the rangers must work around the sentai but it's fun, and plus, the commander literally argues with himself.

The True Welsh Dragon: yea, this is a high school DXD story, basically DX in his human form enrols into Kuoh academy as a second year into Issei's class, only issue is, he's almost entirely blind, and suffers from anxiety, basically he's enrolled there to simply awaken is sacred gears, yes I said gears

The Welsh kamen rider: those of you that may or may or not know about kamen rider may know of kamen rider drive, during the show we learn about the global freeze and that the entire world was affects, well, this story is to tell of what would have happened in a small town in Wales during the roidmudes attack, and yes, this would have my own rider in it.

I also have a few story's I can't really upload due to them not really being fanfiction but rather my own fiction,

Fade/Fade before: Fade is all about Rroooosaa's back story and how she came to meet DX, Fade before is about her origin, yes I know it's a little odd to use 2 story's for one back story but they are separate, Fade before is about her growing up and delving into why she was created, spoilers, it's not what you think, and Fade is simply her story before DX, rather mundane really

Elamorian war: this is an account of what went on during the legendary war, it will tell wat did, didn't and wat may have happened during those many years, and to wat truly caused the war.

If you have any and I mean ANY ideas you want to throw my way, just post them below and once more, thank you and sorry.

InterGalactic Asshole/WolkaiserDrake, sinning out.


End file.
